


Twisted Perfection

by emilyxlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Drunk Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Football, Harry in Panties, High School AU, Jealousy, M/M, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Semi-Public Sex, Top Louis, Virgin Harry, Yeah I know it sounds weird, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, chocolate syrup during blow job, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots and lots of petty arguing, petty arguing, you get top Harry for one chapter, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyxlarry/pseuds/emilyxlarry
Summary: "I need to talk to you." Is all Harry says before grabbing Louis' wrist and practically yanking him away. Louis makes a not so masculine noise and glances behind him just to see that his friends couldn't care less that he's about to get murdered."Listen Harry, I was just messing around, there's no reason to start a physical fight. I mean—I'm only five nine and you're, like, seven feet tall, I couldn't possibly win against you. I still have a life to live, I have a family that cares about me. If you're gonna murder me, can you at least wait until I finish college? That's the least you could do." Louis rambles as Harry drags him all the way to the locker rooms. Harry just ignores him."If you beat me up you'll probably get kicked off the team—" Louis words are muffled by Harry's lips pressing into his own. Louis' back collides with a wall and that means they must've gotten to the locker rooms by now.Louis kisses back softly, his eyes closed and his hands grabbing at Harry's hips to pull him closer. This kiss isn't quite as rushed as their first one, Harry's lips are firm and passionate this time but Louis can still tell he's upset by how hard he's tugging on Louis' hair. Wait—what the fuck?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 267





	Twisted Perfection

_I feel this gravitational pull towards you, like the universe and all the galaxies had a talk and said; "yeah, it's time."_

—

"You can go and fuck yourself, Tomlinson." Louis feels like he is actually seeing red, his brows furrowed and his hands clenched by his sides. Every molecule in his body is holding itself back from punching Harry dumbfuck Styles square in the face.

"Excuse me?" Louis raises his eyebrows, trying to keep his expression neutral but it's difficult when all you want to do is cut someone's balls off. His posture is rigid but he attempts to relax, not wanting to draw more attention to what their already pretty obvious argument is causing.

Harry scoffs, his warm breath contrasting with the crisp air outside and forming a translucent white puff of air that blows past his lips. Their teammates are purposely avoiding their area, already recognizing the signals of an argument. It's not like Louis and Harry fight often—well that's a lie, they fight all the time but Louis thinks of it as one of those normal things now that's officially part of his daily routine. Harry is everywhere and there's no escaping him.

"I said you can go fuck yourself," Harry states again bluntly, his arms crossed over his chest. His long brown curls are pulled back by a bandana and his emerald eyes are squinted from the bright sun. "I'm tired of you blaming every little thing that goes wrong on me."

Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes. Harry is such an idiot and sometimes it's difficult for Louis to not just scream in his face how fucking stupid he is. It's a hard task but somehow Louis manages.

"So, you're saying the ball that was kicked at my leg wasn't your fault?" Louis raises his eyebrows again pointedly. They both know damn well that Harry purposely hit his leg just because he was close to gaining possession of the ball. Stupid fucking twat. They were playing a scrimmage game, their football team split in half. Harry and Louis were on opposite teams which just caused even more rivalry than if they were simply on the same team. It's just impossible for them to work together smoothly.

"Can you two break it up already? There's still a game going on!" Coach yells from the sideline. Their heads turn towards the woman and nod curtly, proceeding to just walk away in opposite directions without a word. Louis lets out a frustrated sigh, getting into his spot on the field right before coach blows the whistle once again and everything moves into action.

  
—

Louis winces as he runs a hand through his hair, it's damp under his fingertips even though he only walked in the rain from his car to the school's front entrance. Now his hair looks like it did in freshman year, flat and swooping on his forehead. Great.

"Are you coming to Hudson's party tonight?" Zayn asks, leaning against the locker next to Louis' as they approach them. Zayn doesn't have a locker considering the only thing he ever brings to school is a pencil, and he even forgets to sometimes. Somehow Zayn's hair isn't wet and Louis actually has to pause for several seconds questioning to himself how the hell that's even possible.

"No, sorry. I have football practice tonight for our next away game, apparently college scouts are going to be there and it's really important." Louis shrugs. He's pretty much flipping out about it on the inside but whenever Louis is stressed, somehow he transfers some of his stress over to Zayn and then they both have bad days. Maybe it's like a best friend thing. Probably not.

"Aren't you going to be staying in a fancy hotel and everything?" Zayn quirks up an eyebrow but Louis shakes his head.

"No, not until February. That's for the championships — if we even get in," Louis explains, taking out his geography textbook from his locker and then closing it. He hates the loud sound it makes but it's drowned out by the deafening chatter around them from their classmates.

"Oh fuck, the devil is coming our way." Zayn sighs loudly, turning away from Andy who has started approaching the pair. Louis chuckles softly before giving Andy a small wave.

"Hey guys! Are you coming to Hudson's party?" Andy asks, smiling widely at Louis. Zayn doesn't like Andy because he's always intruding on their conversations and one time he borrowed Zayn's pencil and never gave it back. Those are the only reasons and Louis thinks it's kind of stupid, but he understands why Zayn is so annoyed by him, Andy is just an obnoxious guy and neither of them like it.

"No, neither of us can make it." Zayn shrugs and Louis nods in confirmation. They never go to parties without each other; unless Liam will be there, and then Zayn will gladly go whether Louis is attending or not.

"Oh — that sucks. I guess I'll see you guys in biology." Andy waves goodbye before jogging away to his water polo friends that were calling him over. 

"That was probably the shortest conversation I've ever had with him," Zayn chuckles, turning back to Louis. Louis laughs softly, about to respond but he's cut off by a football hitting him right in his shoulder blade. Louis doesn't falter but he does turn around, wondering who the hell has a football inside of the hallways. 

Of course he sees none other than Harry Styles, standing about three yards away with some blond girl beside him. Louis glares but Harry just smirks, obviously having done it on purpose. Louis swears the only reason Harry exists is to annoy the fuck out of him.

"Keep your balls to yourself, yeah?" Louis flips him off before walking away with Zayn towards their morning class. What a great way to start the day.

—

"C'mon Tomlinson! Focus!" Coach yells, her brows furrowed slightly as she gestures for Louis to get closer to the ball. He's sort of been avoiding it but apparently it was too obvious.

Louis nods understandingly, licking the rain droplets off of his lips as he runs a hand through his damp hair. It's pouring down rain but that doesn't stop them from practicing, especially since they always bring a change of clothes in their bags. Coach still cut practice to only an hour since she doesn't want them to get sick.

Louis wet clothes weigh him down a little as he runs towards the ball being passed around constantly. Today him and Harry are on the same team so when he sees that the tall boy has the ball in front of his feet, he doesn't try and steal it away. Harry passes it over to Micheal who weaves through Niall and Cody before deciding Louis is his best option to pass it to without getting tackled. Louis almost doesn't stop it properly but he manages to swerve the ball in the direction of the net, eyeing Liam who's blocking him from making a goal. well—that is his position so Louis will try not to hold it against him too much. 

Liam raises his eyebrows when Louis hesitates a moment. Louis just smirks, bringing back his right foot but then switching it up and kicking with his left. Liam always falls for that trick and he smiles triumphantly when he realizes it's worked once again. The whoosh of the net makes every one on Louis' team cheer, still not loud enough to overtake the noisy rain. Louis laughs as Liam gives him the middle finger, obviously butthurt about his team officially losing the scrimmage.

Coach blows her whistle, signaling that practice is over so they all say their goodbyes to her and grab their water bottles to go take showers or grab their bags. Louis usually doesn't use the shower stalls at school since he doesn't like the water pressure, but there's no point in changing into clean clothes if he's just going to get out of them again once he gets home.

"Good game Tommo, can't believe I let you beat me like that again." Liam playfully rolls his eyes, earning a small, slightly cocky, laugh from Louis. They both walk to their lockers and take out towels.

"I might just have to tell Zayn about how awful you are on the field." Louis grins cheekily. It's funny when two of your closest friends have crushes on each other but still won't act it—also frustrating—but mostly funny. Liam blushes but still somehow seems annoyed, clearly aware that Louis is just teasing.

"You wouldn't," Liam scoffs but Louis just grins wider.

"Sweet Lima bean, you should know by now that you should never doubt what I would and wouldn't do," Louis challenges. Liam just narrows his eyes right before Niall approaches them, somehow changing the topic to why burritos are better than tacos without Louis or Liam even knowing how he did it.

Louis ends up being one of the last people to shower. He lets the steaming water warm him up, his skin doesn't agree with the large contrast at first but eventually he relaxes. 

A couple people on the team decided to go to Hudson's party since practice wasn't as long as usual. Louis thinks he might pick Zayn up from his house and then drive over there later, they could both use some beer and weed for a night before they start studying for mid-terms.

Louis calls Zayn as he gets dressed, explaining how he can go to the party now and he'll pick him up at nine. Zayn is as excited as someone who's usually always relaxed can get, especially after Louis told him Liam would be there. Hopefully tonight will be the night the two of them finally kiss or at least flirt a little, Louis is so tired of the anticipation.

"Jesus fuck," Louis gasps as he turns the corner, not expecting to run right into someone else because he thought he was alone. He looks up to apologize, realizing he was too distracted by talking to Zayn on the phone and accidentally bumped into their chest. "Of course it's you," Louis sighs, scratching at his eyebrow and tries to focus on what Zayn is saying on the other end of the phone before Harry says something that grabs his attention.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Sorry Z, I have to go." Louis glares at Harry as he says goodbye to Zayn and they both hang up. "Excuse me?" Louis finally asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I said, aren't you going to apologize?" Harry quirks up an eyebrow, his calm expression is a little unsettling. Louis wonders why he made every decision before this moment if it was stupid enough to lead him here.

"I don't know Styles, why should I have to say sorry when it was an accident?" Louis asks, pushing away his wet fringe that falls into his face. Harry follows the movement before flicking his green eyes back to Louis'.

Sure, he would've apologized if it was anybody else that he bumped into, but Harry is the last person who deserves his apologies. Harry has made his life at school a living hell ever since freshman year, always teasing him and starting arguments that were never necessary. Louis doesn't know when it was exactly that he started to hate Harry, he just knows that he does now and always will.

"Your shoe is untied." Is all Harry says before he just walks away, not missing the chance to purposely bump his shoulder with Louis' and make him falter a little bit. Louis sighs and looks down, his shoe is indeed untied and great, now he just looks stupid.

—

"That's all you've got?" Zayn quirks up an eyebrow when Louis only takes a small drag of the blunt between his fingers. 

"Shut up," Louis chuckles, purposely exhaling the smoke into Zayn's face but the raven haired boy doesn't even react. Louis grins and leans back against the palm of his hands, feeling the short grass underneath his skin. Louis' head is light and fuzzy, the strong effects of the blunt that's still clutched between his fingers until Zayn carefully takes it from him.

They came outside when things started to get way too hectic in the large house, people throwing up everywhere and way too many girls taking off their shirts. The last time Louis even saw Niall was when he was going to jump into the pool from the roof, he ended up actually getting into the water but shot right up when he realized—yes, it is November and the water is fucking freezing.

Liam just went inside a couple minutes ago to get another beer. He's mostly been hanging out with Harry but he decided to join them when he saw how much more calm they seemed to be then the people in the house.

Avoiding Harry has been immensely easy for Louis tonight. The boy hasn't bothered him at all except just being his annoying and obnoxious self. Earlier in the party he was playing beer pong with a couple girls and some of the cross country team. The hem of his shirt was tucked into his collar jokingly, making it look like a bikini top and of course his little buddies all copied him in their extremely intoxicated state. Louis doesn't see Harry shirtless often unless Harry takes a shower in the locker rooms, even then he tries to avoid looking over.

Apparently Louis thanked god too soon because it's not long before Liam and Niall are coming outside to join them, followed by Harry. He could've at least let Louis finish the blunt before bothering him with his existence.

"Really? Weed the day before our away game?" Liam raises his eyebrows, sitting down on the grass beside Zayn.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Louis makes a show of taking another hit, blowing the smoke into the air and grinning when Liam scoffs. Liam is drinking alcohol anyways, which isn't much better, so they drop the topic.

Louis watches on as Liam makes a sad attempt at flirting with Zayn, who seems to be oblivious to the attention as he rolls up another blunt. It's honestly cute how much they like each other but don't even know the other feels the same way. Louis has come so close to spilling both of their secrets but Zayn would actually murder him if he told anybody that he actually has feelings.

"How is your hair dry?" Louis asks curiously after turning towards Niall, noticing his blond hair is fluffy and light colored again.

"It's been two hours since he jumped in the pool," Harry states, speaking as if Louis is stupid. Louis turns towards him, raising his eyebrows to show he's unimpressed but Harry just rolls his eyes.

"Will you guys ever stop fighting like five year olds?" Niall asks, taking the blunt from Zayn's outstretched hand. Liam sighs softly, obviously not happy two of his teammates and three of his friends are doing drugs, but Niall and Louis decide to ignore it.

"I didn't even say anything to him, he's always the one that starts it," Louis explains defensively, glaring at the curly haired boy whose eyes are still on him.

"What about that time you threw his bag out of the bus window?" Niall asks, chuckling softly. Louis remembers that day, it was only a couple months ago and Harry had been really annoying. 

"It's not like the bus was moving or anything." Louis rolls his eyes.

"But you still threw my bag out of the fucking window!" Harry exclaims, just earning another round of laughter from Niall. Louis smirks and attaches his lips to the end of the blunt, inhaling slowly and not exhaling until he hands it back over to Zayn.

Harry glares at him but Louis just keeps his expression neutral, he's not going to let Harry know he's bothered by him. 

They stay outside for only about ten more minutes, the loud music is still just as strong when they walk back inside but they all immediately head for the front door. None of them are sober enough to drive but Louis didn't drive here anyways, he ended up getting a ride with Niall and they just picked up Zayn too.

"Ugh, it's such a long walk back home," Zayn grumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Louis muses, linking their arms together as they walk side by side down the road. Niall is a couple yards ahead while Liam and Harry trail behind them.

"Is Liam acting a little weird or is it just me?" Zayn whispers. His eyes are red rimmed from being extremely high and his steps slightly wobbly, Louis thinks it's a safe time to maybe hint that Liam is most definitely obsessed with him.

"He likes you, Zayn." okay, that wasn't so subtle.

"oh really?" Zayn chuckles, obviously not convinced. Louis sighs softly, turning around to make sure Liam isn't listening. He catches Harry's eyes, which flicker up when he sees that Louis has turned his head. Louis' stomach flips with the wonder of where Harry's eyes lingered before.

"Yes really, don't be an idiot." Louis smirks, looking down at the ground.

"Let's talk about this when I'm sober, I barely even know what you're saying right now." Zayn almost stumbles and that pretty much proves his point. Louis keeps him up with their arms still linked, attempting not to laugh.

—

Louis walks downstairs, ruffling his hair up a little bit just so it looks slightly presentable. He pours himself some tea that his mum must've made before she left for work, it's a little bit colder than he'd like but he still drinks it.

"Mornin' Lou," Lottie mumbles, opening the fridge to grab an apple. Her long hair is pulled up into a messy bun and she's already dressed for school.

"Am I driving you to school today?" Louis asks, wondering if it's him or one of her friends. 

"No, Miranda is driving me today." Lottie shrugs, walking over to the kettle and also pouring herself a cup.

"Okay, then I'm off. Have a good day." He kisses her cheek before grabbing his bag and walking towards their front door. He stands there for a split second, debating whether he should bring a jacket or not. He just shakes his head and walks out, it's probably not going to rain again anytime soon.

He drives to Zayn's house, honking his horn once before Zayn comes jogging out with a can of hairspray in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Louis laughs as Zayn climbs into his car and fumbles for the seatbelt, it's hilarious to see Zayn all disgruntled.

"Wake up late?" Louis asks as he starts to drive off again, this time heading for school.

"Yeah, woke up fifteen minutes ago," Zayn huffs, flipping down the passenger mirror to start styling his hair. Louis coughs after Zayn continuously sprays the can all around his head, even getting some on Louis and the boy is sure he could hit Zayn in the head and his hair would shatter into pieces.

"I'm sure you're hair has had enough," Louis chokes out, his eyes squinting slightly so none of the hairspray gets in them but he can still see the road. Maybe he should stop driving Zayn to school, it would be better to spray this much chemical outside anyways so there's still enough oxygen to breathe.

"Well ever since you said that Liam might actually like me, I have to look good _all the time_." Zayn sighs exasperatedly, earning an eye roll from Louis.

"You already look good most of the time and if you don't look good it's because you're wearing those ugly white wash jeans." Louis fake gags, just getting a slap in the arm from Zayn.

"Those jeans were stylish a couple months ago," Zayn defends as Louis pulls into the school's parking lot.

"Dear sad Zaynie, those jeans were never in style." Louis feigns solemn, resting a hand on Zayn's shoulder but Zayn is quick to push it off.

"I hate you," Zayn grumbles, stepping out of the car as Louis giggles.

They walk up to school together, walking inside and heading straight for Louis' locker. Louis only has his morning class today since they still have their away game, it's an hour drive and Louis isn't looking forward to it at all. Usually he'd sit next to Liam since he doesn't talk that much but Liam always has his goalie gear with him and Louis would rather sit next to Niall who's constantly talking rather than being crushed by Liam's large duffle bag.

"Oh fuck — Liam and Harry are coming over, do I look okay?" Zayn smooths out his shirt quickly, eyeing the pair that is heading their way.

"You look fine Z, relax," Louis chuckles, taking out a notebook from his locker before closing it softly. He leans against the metal, trying not to smirk as Liam awkwardly waves at Zayn. It's like watching a weird coming of age movie.

Louis glances in Harry's direction, his eyes casting downwards when he notices that he's wearing boots with bright blue and grey glitter.

"Have you been cast in a gay cowboy movie?" Louis asks, quirking up an eyebrow. Harry obviously knows what he's talking about when his expression immediately turns from calm to a mixture of angry and defensive.

"Are you really making fun of my clothes when you wear the same thing every day?" Harry scoffs, adjusting the bag that's hanging off of his shoulder. Louis narrows his eyes slightly, he probably shouldn't have said anything at all, then they wouldn't be arguing right now.

"I don't wear the same thing every day, I just wear different versions of similar colored clothes, thank you very much." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Same thing." Harry sticks his tongue out childishly and Louis can't help but do it back. If Harry gets to be immature than so does he.

"We've only been here three minutes and you've already started arguing, just both of you shut up." Zayn eyes Louis sternly but Louis just huffs and leans back against the lockers.

—

"Hi coach," Louis smiles politely, stepping onto the bus. Coach nods in acknowledgement but she's talking on the phone so she doesn't respond with actual words.

Louis frowns when he sees practically every single seat is full. Louis could've easily had a seat all to himself if the cheerleaders didn't have to take the bus with them, they aren't even going to be at the same game as them so Louis doesn't understand why they're here. Of course the other guys don't mind, considering they aren't repulsed by the small uniforms the girls are supposed to wear. It's pretty misogynistic how the male cheerleaders where pants and t-shirts while the girls have to wear short skirts and tank tops.

"There's an open seat next to Harry," Micheal speaks up, probably noticing Louis' dilemma. Louis glances over and Micheals words are confirmed when he sees Harry sitting alone in the back, his head low as he scrolls through something on his phone.

"Thanks Mikey," Louis mumbles, carefully walking down the aisle and avoiding tripping over anybody's feet or bags. He stalls as long as possible, hoping by some chance that someone will offer their seat to him and sit by Harry instead. But of course — that doesn't happen.

Louis sighs softly as he sits down, almost immediately drawing the attention of Harry but he was hoping he'd just be invisible for the entire bus ride and maybe Harry wouldn't talk to him.

"What're you doing?" Harry asks, frowning when Louis looks over at him.

"There are no other seats," Louis explains, rolling his eyes when Harry peers around the bus, like Louis would actually lie.

"Fine," Harry sighs softly, scooting closer to the window as if Louis has germs or something. Louis takes a small breath and pulls his headphones out of his bag, plugging the end into his phone and then his ears. He's hoping he'll be able to just drown out anything Harry could possibly say to him with music. 

It doesn't last very long because they're only ten minutes into the bus ride before his left ear bud is being plucked out. Louis glares at Harry, pausing his music to see what he has to say.

"You're tapping your foot and it's really annoying," Harry tells him, closing the book he was previously reading. Louis twitches his eyebrows together with pure confusion, how can someone be so insufferable?

"I don't care, leave me alone," Louis mumbles, plugging the headphone back into his ear but Harry plucks it out again. Louis is sure he'll end up punching Harry in the face before they even get to the school. 

"Why don't you just stop tapping your foot so there's not a problem?" Harry asks, feigning politeness in his tone. Louis doesn't even know why Harry is bothering him, he stopped tapping his foot after Harry said something. Louis sighs and takes his left earbud from Harry's hand, making a show of putting it back in his ear and completely shutting Harry out again. Harry rolls his eyes and leans back in the seat.

Louis then has to suffer an hour long ride consisting of cheerleaders practically drooling all over Harry as they lean over the seats to talk to him or people talking and yelling loudly for no reason. This is why Louis hated riding the bus in freshman year.

—

Louis lifts his arms above his head, resting his hands on top to hopefully regulate his breathing. His chest lifts up and down as he walks over to the benches, he grabs his water bottle and takes long gulps.

"Why'd she take you out?" Michael asks, shivering in his spot on the bench. Louis is pretty much the same, everybody's freezing their arses off in this weather but it should be expected since it's the end of November.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she's gonna put you in soon," Louis tells him, sitting down on the bench too and taking more sips of water. He hates the burning in his chest when he runs around for way too long, it's like after thirty minutes of running Louis is dead.

"Fuck, it's so cold," Micheal grumbles, his colored hair blowing around in the wind. Louis nods in agreement, finally setting his water bottle back down after pretty much drinking the entire thing.

Louis turns his head, looking around the bench for a jacket he could borrow from someone since he was too stupid to bring his own. He spots a jean jacket with fleece lining, it looks so warm and it's probably a couple sizes bigger than Louis so he just grabs it and slips it on. It looks like something Liam would wear so he doesn't worry about it.

"Mikey, c'mere." Coach waves Micheal over, so the boy stands up quickly and jogs over to the sideline. Louis grins when he sees Micheal excitedly run to his spot on the field.

Louis watches the game, getting increasingly warmer by the end of the first half of the game. Coach doesn't look too stressed out since they're winning by six. The entire team walks up to the bench, Niall comes plopping down in the seat next to Louis and starts chugging his water. 

Louis looks up when he feels someone's eyes on him, meeting with Harry's emerald eyes boring into his own. Harry bites his lip and looks away, sitting down on the bench with everybody else. Louis is a little confused why Harry was looking at him like that but he tries to forget about it, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the jacket.

Coach goes on to give them pointers, correcting anything she saw that they were doing wrong and also telling them how amazing it is that they're winning. They're so close to getting into the championships and Louis can't wait. He can tell that Coach is just as hyped because she’s never had a team go to the championships before, since she hasn’t been working here very long.

"So the college scouts have just arrived, I want you all to be playing to the best of your ability," She tells them just before the whistle blows again, signaling half time is over.

"Mikey, Harry, Niall, Steve, Nick, Liam, Louis..." Coach lists off everybody she's going to put into the game but Louis stops listening after she says his name. He slips the jacket off, carefully placing it back onto the bench before jogging onto the field.

After that, Louis tries his best to make himself more noticeable than his teammates so maybe the college scouts will at least consider him for a scholarship position but he doesn't feel like he was very successful. He scored twice, with the assistance of Harry and Micheal. Niall scored a couple times too and Louis gave him a high five as they passed each other each time. 

The other team is anything but happy about losing so badly, they probably know about the college scouts too and Louis almost feels bad for them. They don't get any penalties at all, but sometimes the other teams can start getting aggressive when the end of the game gets closer yet they're still losing.

The game eventually ends with the score sixteen to nine. Louis jogs over to the bench, breathing heavily and grabbing his water bottle to drink the rest of it. All of the guys are cheering and pouring water on their face, Louis — personally — would rather drink it but they can do whatever they want.

Louis glances over to his right, his heart dropping to his stomach when he sees what Harry is wearing. _Fuck._ Harry is just laughing about something Niall is saying but that's not even the important part. Louis narrows his eyes, desperately searching for a difference between the jacket he was wearing twenty minutes ago and the one Harry is wearing right now. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"What's wrong, Lou?" Liam asks, a small layer of sweat on his forehead and neck. Louis tears his eyes away from Harry's jacket and faces Liam, he looks concerned which is probably because he's wondering why Louis wouldn't be happy about winning. _Out of every jacket in the universe, of course I had to end up with that one,_ Louis thinks bitterly, momentarily forgetting about the puppy eyed boy in front of him.

"I'm fine," Louis tells him, smiling softly before practically running away. He grabs his bag and heads towards the bus, he's definitely not going to sit next to Harry again and actually face the embarrassment. Louis cringes when he realizes why Harry was looking at him weird during half time.

It shouldn't even matter though, right? It's just Harry, it's not like his opinion even affects Louis at all. It's just another thing Harry can hold over his head and he hates that.

Apparently Louis wasn't the only one ready to get the hell out of here because there's a couple other people on the bus when he steps on, he walks all way to the back and plops down with his bag next to him. Hopefully everybody will take that as a sign not to sit next to him.

The team seems to file in one by one after him, all taking their own seats since the cheerleaders aren't with them anymore. Louis makes brief eye contact with Harry and usually it'd be a glare but Louis is feeling a little too awkward right now and apparently Harry is feeling the same because he just looks away and sits down.

—

All of the boys walk into the locker rooms chaotically once they get back to school, rushing to get into the shower first. Louis just stays back because he prefers to dress when everybody is gone anyways, he's not super confident when he's naked in front of ten boys who he actually sees every day.

"See you tomorrow, Lou." Niall waves after taking a shower and getting dressed. Louis smiles and waves back, watching as Niall leaves the locker rooms. The blond boy was the last person in the locker room so Louis gets undressed and grabs his towel, rushing to get into one of the shower stalls because he's also freezing his arse off.

He sighs contentedly when the hot water hits his back and runs all through his hair. He wipes a hand over his face when a water droplet drips from the tip of his nose. Louis uses small bottles of lavender shampoo and conditioner that he keeps in his football bag, his hair was really sweaty and it's so nice once he gets all the dirt and sweat off of his body.

Steam is practically rolling off of his skin when he finally steps out of the shower. He wraps his towel around his waist and walks back into the larger part of the locker room, it's eerily silent and the only sound is the ruffling of his clothes as he searches for the clean ones he packed this morning.

"Why were you wearing my jacket?"

Louis practically spins his head off of his neck from how fast he turned at the sound of Harry's voice. The tall boy is just leaning against the lockers on the other side of the small room, already in new clothes with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression is neutral, he doesn't look mad or upset but he also doesn't look very pleased.

Louis is suddenly aware that he still only has his small blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"I didn't know it was yours," Louis mumbles after a couple moments of them just staring at each other.

"Why would you just wear a random person's jacket?" Harry furrows his eyebrows together with confusion and now he actually seems a little upset. Louis doesn't understand why, it's not even that big of a deal other than the fact that Louis wants to sink into the floor out of sheer embarrassment.

"I was cold and it was obviously someone's from the team — I mean, out of everybody, what're the chances that it was yours?" Louis sighs, his knuckles are white from how hard he's gripping the towel around his waist because the last thing he needs is for it to accidentally drop.

"So you didn't know it was mine?" Harry asks slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, why would I wear it if I knew it was yours?" Louis asks, his tone coming out a little more harsh than he meant to.

"I don't know." Harry shrugs defensively. "Maybe for attention."

Louis huffs softly, anger starting to sizzle in the pit of his stomach. "Seriously? Why would I ever want your attention?" Louis scoffs. He runs a hand through his hair when water starts to drip into his eyes. He hates standing here half naked in front of Harry. Couldn't he have just come two minutes later so Louis could be dressed?

"Because you're the most obnoxious person I've ever met and you do everything for people's attention," Harry accuses, not leaning against the lockers anymore as he takes a small step forward.

"You don't know anything about me," Louis tells him. "If you did, you'd know that I wasn't a fucking attention seeker, you twat." Louis rolls his eyes. He turns his body slightly to grab his clothes out of his locker, reaching for his briefs because he'll just slide them on under his towel. 

"So out of the four years that you've been annoying the fuck out of me, I haven't learned anything about you?" Harry asks, his tone bitter and laced with venom. Louis cringes at the loud volume he's speaking that contrasts horribly with the silence of the room. "You're an obnoxious little fuck and every thing you do is to make your life a little easier and mine a living hell." 

"I didn't know it was your jacket!" Louis shouts, dropping his briefs in his locker again because apparently those can wait. Putting Harry in his place is more important. When Louis turns around again, he notices just how much closer Harry has gotten to him. His green eyes are lit with anger and his plump lips are turned down into a natural pout.

"Sure you didn't," Harry scoffs, straightening out his posture.

"I didn't!" Louis tells him, his voice raising slightly as he takes a step closer to Harry. If Harry is allowed to try and intimidate him with his height then Louis can at least participate. "Is everything I do just to make your life a living hell or is your life just a living hell because you notice every little thing I do?" Louis asks coldly, his voice dropping back to its usual volume.

Harry clenches his fists by his sides and his brows furrow. "How am I not supposed to notice that you're wearing my fucking jacket?" Harry asks with his voice booming off of the walls. His expression is showing he clearly thinks Louis is an idiot, but Louis knows he just hit a weak spot by the way his voice wavers slightly.

"Can you just forget about the jacket for a few fucking seconds and realize that you're accusing me of absolutely nothing? I haven't done shit to you in weeks and you're always the one that has been starting it. Who's the attention seeker now?" Louis quirks up an eyebrow. 

Louis instinctively takes a step back when Harry quickly moves forward but apparently it wasn't to punch him in the face or body slam him against the lockers, it was to smash their lips together. 

Louis almost gasps against his mouth but then Harry's lips are moving against his and he feels himself melt into it. It's more teeth and tongue than anything. Louis tries to inhale because he's starting to get a little lightheaded, from the previous yelling and the way Harry is cupping his cheeks and kissing him like the world will explode if their lips separate for even a split second.

Louis grabs at the front of Harry's t-shirt, not even caring if he gets it wet with the water dripping down his chest as he presses them closer together. One of Harry's hands slide to the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss but his other hand stays cupping Louis' cheek, his rings lightly dragging across the soft skin.

Harry finally pulls away, their noses bumping together as he sighs softly against Louis' cheek. Louis is panting heavily, opening his eyes just to see Harry hasn't gotten there yet himself. 

"What the hell was that?" Louis asks, it wasn't loud or harsh, more timid and obviously confused. Harry's eyes finally open and Louis doesn't know why he was expecting Harry to still look angry, maybe because the kiss was anything but gentle or because his knee is digging into his thigh. 

"I don't know," Harry whispers, his gaze falling down when Louis starts to untangle his grip on the front of Harry's shirt. Harry lifts his head back up again, leaning forward and connecting their lips together. Actually using his lips this time.

It's slower and more precise but there's still a large amount of anger and hate mixed into their movements. Louis bites at Harry's bottom lip softly, drawing out a quiet moan from the back of the boy's throat. Louis gasps almost inaudibly when Harry presses him harder against the lockers, the cold metal contrasting shockingly against his damp skin.

Harry's thigh slips in between Louis' legs and Louis lets out an embarrassing whimper when Harry's fabric covered leg fits snuggly against his crotch. His cock stiffens under the friction, moaning against Harry's lips as they continue to kiss. _Oh my god, I'm kissing Harry_ , Louis finally realizes.

Harry starts tugging on Louis' towel, obviously signaling for him to drop it but there's no way in hell he's doing that.

"I'm not gonna be the only one naked, you twat," Louis murmurs harshly, hissing when Harry presses up harder against his semi erection. Yeah, apparently his dick is in a lot more control than his mind because the next thing he knows, his grip of the towel is loosening and the fabric pools around his feet as it hits the floor. 

Louis is immediately hit with coldness and slight fear when Harry pulls away, but it's apparently not because he's going to leave Louis here naked with an erection and his own embarrassment to drown in. It was because he's also getting undressed.

Harry's eyes rake over Louis' wet body hungrily, his cock is hard too as he slips his briefs off. Louis' mouth waters, wondering if he'd ever be able to fit it down his throat, but then he realizes this is Harry dumbfuck Styles and nothing like that would ever happen.

Now is the exception.

Lips are on his again and Louis feels like his head is a lot clearer than it was when they initially kissed, but somehow it's also increasingly foggy. Harry's hands slide over Louis' pudgy hips, squeezing them roughly. Louis moans as Harry slips his leg in between Louis' thighs again.

Louis doesn't know why he never knew Harry was into guys before this, he's never dated anybody from school but he guesses it all makes sense now by the way he dresses and how he never really participated in the flirting earlier when several female cheerleaders were throwing themselves at him.

"Fuck," Louis moans when Harry's slim fingers wrap around his cock. He bucks his hips up slightly as Harry starts pumping him up and down. Louis comes to the decision that he might as well return the favor, reaching down and biting Harry's bottom lip again as he wraps his small hand around Harry's shaft. Harry moans and he breaks the kiss, dropping his head onto Louis' shoulder as they jack each other off, panting softly into the stuffy air of the room.

Harry seems to know just how to get Louis writhing underneath him, twisting his hand precisely and thumbing over his head gently every time he strokes up. Louis' eyebrows twitch inwards and he leans his head back against the lockers, moaning obscenely as pre-cum spills from his tip.

Louis whimpers when Harry starts kissing his neck, sucking and biting to create several love bites. Everything is just so overwhelming, Harry's lips on his skin and his hand wrapped firmly around his cock. The room is stuffy and warm with Harry's sweaty body pressed against his own. He smells distinctly of vanilla and strawberries.

Harry groans huskily right next to Louis' ear when Louis makes his strokes firmer. Harry spills out pre-cum too and it makes the glide of his hand up and down a lot easier. Louis squeezes at the head but then loosens his grip when he stroke down, continuing with that pattern.

"Louis, oh fuck," Harry gasps, his voice lower than usual. Louis' knees go weak when Harry bites into his shoulder, the first to come with his white liquid spilling into Louis' palm.

Louis whines, instinctively trying to move back as Harry starts stroking him a lot rougher than before. Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head and his toes curl as he finally reaches his orgasm, he bites his lip and holds back from moaning loudly as Harry strokes him through his high.

They're both panting heavily, Harry's forehead resting against Louis' shoulder as Louis leans his head back again and exposes the line of his throat that's littered with purple love bites. Louis is reminded of his own cum covered palm when Harry starts licking off his fingers that are covered in Louis' cum, he pulls away and makes eye contact with Louis as he cleans his hand off with his tongue.

Louis watches with droopy eyes and red bitten lips, almost in awe because he didn't expect Harry to do that. He misses Harry's warmth, his completely exposed skin is cold without Harry's body pressed against his own.

"I'm not licking your cum off my hand," Louis states stubbornly, his voice is weak and quiet but he doesn't really care because Harry looks wrecked too.

Harry smirks and leans down to grab Louis' towel that's still on the floor, picking it up and cleaning Louis' hand off himself.

"You have some on your stomach," Harry mutters, before grabbing all of his clothes and just walking away. He turns the corner into the smaller, more private part of the locker room, probably to get dressed without the awkward silence weighing both of them down.

Louis looks down at his belly, spotting a small streak of what must be Harry's cum on his skin, he just wipes it away with the towel again. He sighs softly and decides to finally get dressed too, almost whimpering when he slides his briefs on and they rub against his spent cock. Harry is really anything but gentle.

Louis is the first to leave, his bag hanging off of his shoulder and the door closing softly behind him. Everything seems to go back to normal in his body once he gets outside, the cold wind blowing through his hair and ruffling up his clothes.

—

The breath Louis takes before he walks into class is a slow and deep inhale before quickly exhaling. He's preparing himself for all of the different situations he could possibly be walking into. After waking up this morning, he was convinced that last night was just some weird dream but then he looked in the mirror and saw all the little love bites that Harry left on his skin and he realized it really did happen.

Harry could pull him away into the bathrooms and yell at him, saying that it was a mistake and it's never going to happen again. If that happened, Louis would definitely agree with him. It was obviously a mistake and it _will_ never happen again. 

Harry could've told someone about it, maybe this was all just some big scheme to embarrass Louis and plummet his confidence to rock bottom. Louis doesn't think Harry is that evil but you really never know. Louis just walks right in, he's already three minutes late and there's no point in stalling any longer. The teacher isn't here yet but he expected that since Mrs. Rascoe always gets coffee before school, even if she never has enough time.

He spots his friends and Harry all sitting at the back right corner of the room. He tentatively walks over, sliding into the seat in between Zayn and Niall. He makes brief eye contact with Harry but they both quickly look away when Zayn speaks.

"Why're you late?" Zayn asks, lightly tapping his pencil on the wooden desk. Louis sits up straighter and shrugs as casually as he can manage with his heart beating out of his chest anxiously.

"My sister needed a ride to school," He explains, which isn't a complete lie because she really did but it's not the reason he's late. He's just waiting for Harry to spill it out, ramble about what they did last night in explicit detail just to embarrass the fuck out of Louis and ruin any ounce of pride he might have. But it never happens.

All through out class Harry and Louis both ignore each other, which is completely normal so nobody gets suspicious of them or anything. Louis usually tells Zayn every little thing that happens to him, right down to what he has for breakfast every morning — but this he just has to keep to himself. It's not like it'll ever happen again so it's not important and Zayn would definitely hold this over his head for months.

It's when they're walking down the hallway to get lunch when everything starts going downhill. 

"Did an animal attack your neck?" Zayn smirks, poking a rather prominent hickey right below Louis' ear. Louis flushes bright pink, the memory of Harry's lips on his skin is still too vivid. Louis subconsciously covers his neck up with the hood of his jacket.

"Sort of," Louis chuckles awkwardly, not really sure how to answer. He can't really tell him anything other than 'yeah, I made out with someone and maybe exchanged hand jobs'. Okay he probably doesn't have to include the hand job part.

"So..." Zayn draws out, obviously waiting for Louis to explain or something. "Who did you hook up with? Was it finally Andy? because Jesus fuck that boy is obsessed with you," Zayn laughs, glancing over at Louis right after they walk through the doors of the lunch room.

Louis nods, deciding that's actually a pretty good alibi and he almost thanks Zayn for covering up his own lie. "Yeah, but don't even talk about it, okay? It's embarrassing." Louis bites the inside of his cheek. He sits across from Zayn at their usual table.

"Sure," Zayn chuckles. They both eye the lunch line, deciding it's not worth it and they'll just get some food after school. Louis doesn't have practice for the first time in so long, so him, Niall and Zayn are all planning on having a lads night.

Louis just hopes Liam doesn't tag along, because then Niall would feel bad if Harry wasn't there too and then just like that, Harry would be at Louis' house. That's a nightmare.

—

Well apparently Louis is living his real life nightmare. He glares over at Harry who's not even doing anything really, just mixing milk into his tea. It's still annoying though, the way his spoon clanks against the mug and how he spilled a couple drops onto the counter but hasn't even noticed yet.

"Lou, which movie?" Niall asks from the floor, sitting next to the blue-ray, the tv right above his head. Louis looks between the two movies Niall is holding up, pointing at the one labeled 'Grown Ups'. It's the funniest movie ever.

"How long does it take to get pizzas?" Louis groans, leaning back into the couch. He's starving but Liam and Zayn have been out for about thirty minutes now. They better be fucking in Zayn's car because there's no better excuse.

"The pizza place is twenty minutes away, just wait." Harry rolls his eyes, sitting down on the couch with Louis but they're both on opposite sides as far from each other as possible.

"Shut up, was I talking to you?" Louis asks with an annoyed tone, glaring over at Harry who seems to be avoiding eye contact with him, just like he has been all day.

"Then who — "

"Can you guys not argue tonight? We all just want one day without having to listen to you two," Niall chuckles, grabbing the remote and sitting down in one of the worn out recliners in Louis' living room. 

Louis looks over at Harry, already expecting him to say something but Harry is just staring at the TV with a blank expression. Louis bites the inside of his cheek and turns to the TV too. He should've known the 'incident', as he's now referring it to, would change the usual way Harry acts around him. If Louis can just forget about it, can't Harry do it too?

"We're back!" Liam announces and Louis sits up quickly, smiling when he finally sees the pizza boxes. 

They all grab plates and their own preferred pizza slices. Louis sighs softly when Zayn makes him scoot closer to Harry just so he can be by Liam. Louis awkwardly shifts when their thighs press together, the uncomfortable tension weighs down on the both of them but Louis tries his best to just watch the movie.

The movie is painfully long, Louis can't really focus with how loudly Harry is chewing and his stupid leg that is _still_ pressed against Louis'. 

Louis stands up after the movie ends, walking into the kitchen to get away from Harry and also to get some tea. He picks up the kettle and pours a large amount of the water into his favorite mug, he's had this mug since he was twelve and it's pretty scratched up but he doesn't really mind.

"You okay?" Zayn asks as he walks into the kitchen, placing his dirty plate in the sink after rinsing it off. 

"Yeah, just tired." Louis shrugs. He takes a sip of his tea after the bag had been in for long enough, it burns his tongue slightly but he doesn't care.

"Liam kissed me," Zayn blurts out quickly, covering his mouth right after he says it as if he didn't mean to while Louis' eyes widen comically.

"Well that was unexpected," Louis muses sarcastically. Zayn blushes and covers his face with his hands.

"I don't even know why it happened, we were just waiting for the pizzas and then he leaned over and _kissed me_ ," Zayn explains quietly, eyeing the living room to make sure none of the other boys are listening.

"What happened after?" Louis asks with a small grin, he knew this would have to happen eventually. It's also funny how embarrassed Zayn is about it.

"Well he said that he liked me but I didn't have any time to respond because the pizzas were being brought over to us and then he didn't say anything else about it," Zayn tells him, folding his arms over his stomach anxiously.

"Well you _have_ to talk to him about it, he probably thinks you don't like him back," Louis says, taking another sip of his tea. He hears the other boys talking in the living room, probably deciding which movie to watch next. He hopes Harry doesn't get his way because he knows they'll be watching any disney movie they can find.

"But I'm nervous," Zayn huffs. "I really need a smoke," He states, quirking up an eyebrow but Louis shakes his head.

"I can't smoke during football season, you know that." Louis shrugs.

"I also know that you never follow that rule," Zayn says with a small laugh. "Well, I'm gonna go outside for one whether you come with me or not, I'll be back in a couple minutes," Zayn tells him. Louis nods in acknowledgment and watches as Zayn leaves before he walks back into the living room with his mug of tea still in hand.

"Where's Zayn?" Liam asks, peering into the kitchen curiously. Louis grins and takes a small sip of his drink before answering.

"He went outside for a smoke."

"Smoking is gross," Harry mumbles, catching Louis' attention.

"Your face is gross," Louis retorts. He knows that was probably the most childish response he could've mustered up but that was the first thing he thought of and he has to defend his best friend. Even though Zayn and Harry are pretty close, he still feels a little protective since Zayn has been like a brother to him for six years now and Harry is his worst enemy.

Harry furrows his eyebrows together with a mix of anger and confusion, his eyes meeting Louis'. Louis' expression falters slightly, this is the first time Harry has looked at him all day and it's not a look he particularly enjoys. They just stare at each other for a couple moments, Louis isn't sure what Harry is thinking about but Louis knows he's remembering how Harry gasps when he comes. Probably not what he _should_ be thinking about, but whatever.

Images of Harry's red, puffy lips and his large hand wrapped around his cock flashes through Louis' mind. He has to tear his eyes away from Harry just to push them away. It's official, he can never look at Harry again.

"I'll be right back," Louis mumbles to no one in particular, setting his tea down and standing up to walk out of the room. He heads for the stairs first, feeling calm since no one seemed to care that he was leaving without an actual reason. 

Louis runs a hand through his hair, exhaling rather loudly out of frustration. How could he let this happen? There's only one person that goes to Louis' school that would be absolutely horrible to kiss let alone exchange hand jobs with, yet apparently the same person just couldn't keep their lips to themselves.

Louis sighs and leans against the wall of the hallway once he gets upstairs. He's tired and in all honesty, he just wants all of his friends and Harry to leave. 

He lifts his head up from the wall when he hears someone walking up the stairs. He's expecting Zayn so the moment he sees chocolate colored curls his heartbeat speeds up. Green eyes flicker up to his when the boy realizes Louis is standing right there, it's sort of dark since the only source of light is from downstairs.

"What're you doing up here?" Louis asks quietly. He's not completely sure how he's supposed to be reacting, should he be angry, annoyed, horny? He just feels nothing except confusion, everything about Harry the past forty eight hours has just been confusing.

"I don't know." Harry shrugs so lightly that the movement was barely noticeable. Louis tears his eyes away from Harry's and decides to look at the floor instead, he thought maybe that would make things less weird but it feels like it just made things worse. "Why're you just standing here?" Harry asks, his voice only slightly louder than before but still just above a whisper. Louis looks up again, he wants to answer but he really doesn't know why he's up here. Well, mainly because he wanted to get away from Harry but he can't really say that to him. Also, this is his house so who is Harry to ask him that?

"I'm just tired, I guess." Louis shrugs, chewing on his bottom lip. Harry nods softly and takes the last step up the stairs, leaning against the wall right across from Louis. They're only a couple feet away from each other now and Louis feels like the closer Harry gets to him, the harder it is to think clearly.

"Should we talk about yesterday?" Harry asks, his expression so neutral that Louis isn't sure if Harry is even being serious right now. He's still convinced this might all just be some horrible prank and Harry is just doing all of this to embarrass him.

"What is there to talk about?" Louis raises an eyebrow. He's fiddling with his fingers in front of him but he stops when he realizes that probably makes him look nervous — he is, but Harry doesn't have to know that.

"I don't know. I just feel like things are weird between us now," Harry explains, a small crease between his eyebrows that makes him look like a distressed frog.

"Things are always weird between us," Louis immediately says, rolling his eyes.

"Okay — fine. Things are just different," Harry sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis knows he's being difficult but Louis hates Harry and Harry hates him, he doesn't understand how a couple orgasms could change that.

Louis takes a small breath, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "It was a mistake. It's never happening again," Louis states. He looks for any sign of something shifting in Harry's expression, but it never comes.

"Okay." Harry nods as Louis stands up straight, lifting himself up from his position against the wall.

"Alright, so we're never talking about this again?" Louis asks, quirking up an eyebrow.

Harry just nods again, licking his lips. "Yeah, it's forgotten."

"Okay." Louis sighs softly before turning around and walking back downstairs, willing away his rapid heartbeat. This is for the best, forgetting about what he did with Harry will just make his life easier and things can go back to normal. It's better to hate Harry than anything else because that will never change. Louis will _always_ hate Harry.

—

Louis laughs brightly as Ashton continues to run around in circles around him, claiming he's 'building up momentum' to kick the ball.

"You're an idiot." Louis shakes his head with another giggle, glancing over at Liam who looks more than annoyed that Ashton hasn't kicked the ball yet.

Coach had to leave practice early to pick up her sick son from school, so she put Louis in charge to run the rest of practice. That probably wasn't the best idea since he is letting everybody else mess around and told Harry to run laps around the field. In his opinion, this is how practice should always go.

"Keep running, or I'll tell coach you weren't listening to me!" Louis sing-songs with a smirk after seeing that Harry has slowed down to just walking. He's a little sweaty but his face isn't even red yet so Louis will keep him doing sprints.

Harry flips him off with a scowl but he still starts running again, obviously knowing Louis would tell on him to coach in a heart beat. Coach probably wouldn't care but apparently Harry hasn't thought of that.

Ashton finally swings his leg back and kicks the ball as hard as he can. It does the same as it would even if he wasn't running in circles around Louis several times, although he did make it in the net because Liam wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Oi, good job!" Louis smiles with his eyes crinkling on the sides. He drapes an arm over Ashton's shoulders as Liam starts complaining that he was distracted and Ashton wasn't playing fair. The other two boys just laugh. Liam will be fine in ten minutes anyways.

"Tomlinson!" Harry yells from at least twenty yards away, grabbing the boy's attention. Harry's cheeks are bright pink and his lips are slightly parted as he pants heavily, he looks...provocative. If that's the right word to use. Louis' Adam's apple bobs and he stops laughing, if Harry has to stop running around to stop looking like he just got fucked, then that's what Louis will do. "Can you just leave me alone?! I don't want to run anymore," Harry groans, running his fingers through his sweaty curls to push them out of his face.

Louis just nods, biting his lip and looking away from Harry but in the corner of his eye he sees Harry start to walk up to them. Louis doesn't move, still standing there with his arm around Ashton's shoulders as Liam and Ashton continue to bicker about the rules of football.

Louis practically sighs with relief when Niall approaches them, maybe this will be a good distraction so Harry doesn't punch Louis right in the nose.

"I need to talk to you." Is all Harry says before grabbing Louis' wrist and practically yanking him away. Louis makes an embarrassing squeak and glances behind him just to see that his friends couldn't care less that he's about to get murdered.

"Listen Harry, I was just messing around, there's no reason to start a physical fight. I mean — I'm only five nine and you're, like, seven feet tall, I couldn't possibly win against you. I still have a life to live, I have a family that cares about me. If you're gonna murder me, can you at least wait until I finish college? That's the least you could do." Louis rambles as Harry drags him all the way to the locker rooms. Harry's grip is too strong for him to run away and Harry is just completely ignoring him.

"If you beat me up you'll probably get kicked off the team — " Louis words are muffled by Harry's lips pressing into his own. Louis' back collides with a wall and that means they must've gotten to the locker rooms by now.

Louis kisses back softly, his eyes closed and his hands grabbing at Harry's hips to pull him closer. This kiss isn't quite as rushed as their first one, Harry's lips are firm and passionate this time but Louis can still tell he's upset by how hard he's tugging on Louis' hair. _Wait — what the fuck?_

Louis seems to freeze and he places a hand on Harry's chest to push him away. They both open their eyes at the same time, breathing heavily with their bodies pressed together. 

"Seriously? Again?" Louis sighs, licking his lips because they taste like the mint gum Harry is always chewing. 

"Would you rather me punch you in the face?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. Louis actually considers it for a moment, it's definitely a lot less drama but not nearly as much pleasure.

"Maybe." Louis smirks, his hand slowly sliding down Harry's torso and feeling his toned abs. Harry rolls his eyes and leans closer to Louis, not quite connecting their lips together but close enough that their noses bump and Louis can feel his breath against his lips.

"Just tell me to stop and I will," Harry murmurs, his hand lowering to hook his finger into the waist band of Louis' uniform shorts and pull him closer.

Louis gulps as Harry starts kissing his neck slowly but with so much skill that it has Louis' knees going weak and heat pooling in his lower stomach. "People erm — people will probably wonder where we are," Louis stutters out. His breath falters when Harry starts nibbling on his prominent collarbones.

I think they both realize that wasn't even close to a 'no' or 'stop', so Harry continues kissing his neck and jaw without responding. Louis' mind is blank with the flare of want, of heat spreading through his chest. He probably couldn't stop kissing Harry even if someone did walk in. Louis whines quietly when Harry slips his hands into the back of Louis' shorts, past his briefs too and going straight for the skin. He roughly grabs at Louis' bum, lifting their crotches together to give them both the friction they need. Louis hadn't even realized he was hard until he felt Harry's large erection press into his own.

"Fuck," Harry moans, breathing heavily against Louis' cheek and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. Louis lifts his hands up to tangle his fingers into Harry's sweaty yet silky curls, they're soft under his fingertips and he loves the reaction he gets when he tugs on them gently.

Louis really hopes that no one on the team walks in, that would be so awkward and they probably wouldn't even believe what they were seeing considering every one in the school knows how much Harry and Louis despise each other.

"Harry, do something," Louis huffs with annoyance. The cold metal of Harry's rings against his bum and the way Harry is kissing all over his face and neck without even touching his lips is driving him absolutely insane.

"Want me to suck you off? Or maybe I could eat you out until you were begging me to let you come," Harry whispers, sucking a hickey right below Louis' ear. That makes Louis' cock twitch in his pants, the image of Harry on his knees for him whether it be to suck him off or eat him out, still amazing.

"Who says you get to control when I come?" Louis mumbles, pulling on Harry's hair again. Harry lets out a throaty moan, letting his head roll with Louis' rough tug.

"What're you gonna do if I won't even try to make you come? Just leave you here to take care of yourself, you'd probably jack off to the thought of me," Harry tells him with a wicked smirk, his lips just lazily mouthing against Louis' jaw.

"Fuck," Louis moans, tilting his head to the side to expose his throat and give Harry more room to do what he pleases. "You're so annoying," he grumbles right after just to make Harry think his words didn't affect him. 

Harry just grips at his arse harshly in response, pulling a small whimper out of the boy. Harry continues sucking and biting all over Louis' neck, even pulling his jersey collar to the side to kiss across his shoulder. Louis rolls his hips forward, in search of the relief that Harry is denying him. His whole body feels hot, itching to have Harry's hands on him where it actually matters and not just massaging his bum.

"Styles, fucking do something," Louis sighs, rolling his head back when Harry begins kissing his jaw that has a slight scruff since he hasn't shaven in a week. Harry seems to like it by how many love bites he's scattered across the skin on his jaw and neck.

"Why don't you do something then babe, if you're so fucking desperate," Harry taunts, his lips ghosting over Louis'. 

"Fine." Louis smirks. He reaches a hand up and hooks two of his fingers into Harry's shorts, tugging them down slightly just so they hanging off of his hips and sliding his entire hand past his briefs. Harry bites his lip and leans his head forward against Louis' shoulder as Louis' small hand wraps around his shaft, pulling on his cock ever so slowly.

"Is this what you wanted, Harry?" Louis murmurs, his other hand reaching up to run his fingers through Harry's curls. "To come inside your shorts so you're all messy even when you have to run around in front of the entire team," Louis says, absolutely loving how much his words are affecting Harry. Harry moans as Louis flicks his wrist, shivering at the way Louis whispers in his ear.

"Fuck Louis, go faster," Harry whines, rutting his hips forward into Louis' fist but Louis still doesn't speed up. He's not going to let Harry dumbfuck Styles tell him how to give a hand job.

"Don't talk," Louis demands, tugging on Harry's hair again and smirking when he moans. Louis rubs his thumb over Harry's tip, spreading around the pre-cum that has leaked out of his slit and using it for a smoother glide with his hand. Harry groans in his ear, stuffing his face further into the crook of Louis' neck to muffle his noises. The last thing they need is for someone to walk by the locker room doors and hear moaning.

Louis closes his eyes slowly as he feels Harry's warm breath against his skin, his teeth scraping against his shoulder as Louis speeds up his pace. He squeezes Harry's cock at the head and twists his hand as he strokes down. Harry's hands squeeze Louis' bum roughly in response and Louis had completely forgot they were still down his shorts, he just got used to the feeling.

"Jesus fuck, Louis." Harry makes some sort of low moan from the back of his throat, clearly close as he starts rolling his hips into Louis' hand.

"I said no fucking talking," Louis mutters, his fingers gripping Harry's curls again and earning another moan from him. It's as if pulling on his hair is a moan button for Harry, it's entertaining honestly.

"But I'm close, Louis," Harry whispers, his hands desperately grabbing at Louis' skin and trying to pull him closer as if that'll make him come faster with Louis' body pressed against his own. Louis stops his hand movements and Harry immediately whines in protest, nipping at the thin skin of his throat, like that'll actually make Louis start up again.

"I'm not gonna make you come until you stop fucking talking, okay?" Louis mumbles, his fingers scratching lightly at Harry's scalp because it's interesting how Harry's leans into it like a cat or something.

Harry nods in response, his long eyelashes fluttering lightly against Louis' jaw and his red lips ghosting over his skin. Louis murmurs a small 'good job', before moving his hand up and down Harry's cock once again.

It's not long before Harry's cum is spurting into Louis' palm, his legs shake lightly and he lets out a drawn out whine, his intense orgasm causing him to press Louis hard into the lockers and Louis feels his dick twitch in his shorts with the way Harry's dull nails dig into his bum. Harry pants heavily and lets out a string of groans as Louis continues stroking him through his high, pulling away when he gets to sensitive.

"You can talk now," Louis chuckles, pulling his hand out from Harry's shorts and looking around for something he can wipe it on.

"I hate you," Harry mutters, huffing softly with his face still buried in Louis' neck.

"Yeah? Then why're still pressed against me." Louis rolls his eyes, nudging Harry away rather roughly so he can go wash his hand in the bathroom sink. Harry's hands reluctantly pull out of Louis' shorts so he can walk away and his bum actually feels cold after that.

When he comes back, both of his hands clean yet there's still an obvious bulge in his shorts. He quirks up an eyebrow at Harry when he sees him leaning against the lockers, he would've thought that Harry would just leave him here to fend for himself.

"Wanna return the favor." Harry shrugs casually, reaching out to tangle his fingers into the front of Louis' jersey and pulling them together again. Louis closes his eyes when Harry smashes their lips together, sinking into Harry's lips and feeling their bodies mold together easily. 

Harry's fingers slip under the hem of Louis' jersey and he pulls it over his head, Louis is about to ask him what he's even doing until Harry's tongue latches onto his nipple and suddenly he's at a loss for words. He moans instead, his head falling back against the lockers with a quiet clank, relishing in the feeling of Harry's teeth scraping against his sensitive nipples.

Louis hums softly when Harry starts pressing kisses all the way down his tummy, slowly sinking down to his knees. It takes Louis a moment to realize that Harry is actually about to give him a fucking blow job and when he does, he gets impossibly harder. He hasn't received a blow job in so long and he already knows he's going to be coming embarrassingly quick.

Harry presses a wet kiss to his clothed bulge, kissing the outline of his hard cock that's straining in his tight briefs. Harry's teasing and he's not going to lie and say he hates it. Harry lifts a hand up and starts palming him gently, giving himself enough room to continue kissing and mouthing along his bulge.

"So you get to tell me to go faster but then you take your time?" Louis mutters out, his fingers tangling in Harry's curls once again. They're soft and he likes pulling on them, sue him.

"Yeah." Harry smirks with his sinfully cherry red lips that are a little glossy with his own spit. He looks obscene with how innocent his eyes are, bright green and dancing with curiosity. Louis just wants to fuck his face until his jaw is straining to keep Louis' cock in his mouth.

"Fuck you," Louis spits out once Harry latches his mouth onto Louis' head through his shorts once again. He sucking hard enough that Louis' cock gets even stiffer, it's throbbing at this point and any second he'll be coming if Harry's large hand keeps rubbing against his erection.

Harry eventually starts tugging down Louis' shorts until they're pooling around his ankles, his briefs coming down next and Louis practically sighs with relief once his erection is free, laying against his stomach slightly curved and leaking at the tip. He whimpers softly when Harry's wraps his long fingers around the shaft.

Louis' eyes flutter closed and he leans his head back. He can't believe someone he hates so much is making him feel this good, even if it's just sexually, it's hard to process that Harry could ever give him this much pleasure.

He bites his lip harshly when Harry leans forward to lick his tip, lapping up any pre-cum that Louis might've had. Harry hums softly, leaning his head down slightly to suck one of Louis' balls into his mouth before licking a line all the way up his shaft. Louis lets out a small moan, his fingers tangling more into Harry's curls and tugging with encouragement. Harry preens and wraps his lips around Louis' head, suckling softly.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis bites back a moan, his breath catching in his throat as Harry takes him deeper into his mouth, his wet tongue greedily licking the underside of Louis' cock. Harry's hands settles on the sides of Louis' thighs, squeezing whenever Louis bucks his hips up lightly.

Harry sucks determinedly, his eyes peering up at Louis whenever Louis glances at him. Louis feels like if he looks at Harry too much, it'll just make him come faster. Because, who the hell has dimples while they're sucking dick? It should be illegal.

He's close, his abdomen is swirling with pleasure as Harry chases his high. He's not sure whether it's ten seconds later or ten minutes, but eventually he's coming down Harry's throat but Harry pulls off slightly to catch some of his cum on his tongue. Louis whines lowly as Harry continues sucking him through his orgasm, eyes glossy and trained on Louis' blissed out face.

Louis bites his lip as Harry pulls off, wiping his thumb on the corner of his lips to collect any cum that might've missed his mouth. Jesus Christ, Louis needs a nap.

Harry pulls Louis' briefs and shorts up for him before standing up again, watching as Louis slips his jersey back on. Louis' a little tired now after coming and Harry probably feels the same, Louis hopes when they go back out to the field that it's not obvious what they did in the locker room.

"Harry," Louis stops him before they walk out. Harry just hums and raises his eyebrows in response. "This was really the last time. I mean — this isn't happening again, okay?"

"Who said it was gonna happen again?" Harry furrows his brows slightly but Louis rolls his eyes. 

"You're the one who starts kissing me whenever you're mad. How am I supposed to know when you suddenly get horny again?" Louis retorts. It's not like getting a blow job was bad or anything, but it was from _Harry_. He hates Harry and would rather not start some weird sex relationship with him.

"Well I can't help that you annoy the fuck out of me and my only option to shut you up is to kiss you." Harry rolls his eyes. His hair is messy from Louis' hands and his lips are all red and puffy. It's pretty obvious that he just gave a blow job but Louis decided not to tell him that since he apparently wants to be a jerk about all of this.

"You could've just agreed with me instead of getting all defensive," Louis mutters. He continues walking and pushes the door open without saying anything else to Harry, but he still hears him scoff behind him before he steps outside.

—

"Lottie! I'm serious, if you're not down here in two minutes I'm leaving without you!" Louis yells up the stairs, hoping she could hear him even though her room is all the way down the hall. The rest of his sisters already left for school twenty minutes ago but Lottie is still getting ready since she woke up late.

"I'm almost ready, Lou. Hold your horses," Lottie grumbles, walking out of the bathroom with freshly styled hair but she's still her pajamas. Louis hopes all she has left to do is get dressed or else he's going to be late too.

Eventually Lottie gets ready so Louis hands her one of the teas he poured for the both of them and then grabs himself a jacket. They walk outside and climb into his car, both cursing about the stupid rain that messed up their hair. 

"Bye Lots, have a good day," He waves from the window after dropping her off, but she just awkwardly nods since she's with her friends and apparently one of them has a crush on Louis. The one that has a 'crush' on him waves happily and he gives her a crooked smile, not really sure how to deal with girls liking him. It's weird, especially when they're your sister's age and also female.

When Louis arrives at his own school, he jogs inside quickly, sighing when he immediately sees that all of the hallways are empty, meaning he's super fucking late. He jogs around the corner, making a small 'umph' sound when he crashes into a solid chest.

"Why the fuck are you running?" Harry asks, catching Louis by the shoulders before he falls back.

"Sorry," Louis apologizes with slightly wide eyes, clutching his textbook close to his chest. He feels his face heat up when Harry just stares at him like he's an idiot. Which is true. He is an idiot.

It's been a week since their very heated activities in the locker room, and it's been anything but fun. Their hatred for each other has just been even worse than before, and their practices recently are filled with unnecessary shoves and lots of middle fingers. Louis doesn't even understand why he'd ever kiss Harry in the first place, let alone do other sexual things.

"I'm late to class," Louis breathes out, awkwardly straightening out his shirt when Harry finally lets go of his shoulders.

"Okay." Harry shrugs, obviously not caring. He just walks away after that and Louis turns his head to watch him walk around the corner, he huffs with annoyance before quickly making his way to class again.

—

Louis pants softly as he continues running down the street. The yellow street lamps are his only source of light and loud music is playing in his ears from his old wired headphones. The music is supposed to be relaxing even though he feels anything but relaxed. He's stressed; that's what he is.

He tried to get in shape before football season started but he never had any motivation to do so. Now that he's almost nearing championships, he really needs to up his game. He used to do this last year, go on runs every morning, but then he gave up when school started to get too stressful and he needed to sleep in later. He doesn't really have a lot of school work anymore since he's a senior, so he might as well start his work out routine up again.

Louis sees that the sun is rising already so that must mean it's time for him to start heading home. All he has to do is take a shower and get dressed, then he'll head to school and live another day of being an insignificant high schooler with stupid problems.

Louis turns the street corner, jumping back quickly when he sees a car coming his way very closely but he's already in the middle of the street. His heart beat thumps loudly in his ears and he swears he's about to have a heart attack, but thankfully the person driving slams on their breaks.

Louis almost continues running, unbothered by the person who almost just killed him because it doesn't matter as long as they _almost_ killed him, until said person opens their door and steps out. _Of fucking course_. He should've recognized Harry's stupid fancy car.

"What the hell are you doing running around in front of cars?!" Harry shouts angrily, so loud that Louis hears him clearly even though he still has his head phones in. He takes them out to respond, anger already pumping through his veins at the mere sight of Harry.

"You could clearly see me once you turned the corner, for all I know you were probably going to hit me until you decided murder was a little too extreme!" Louis argues back, not as loudly because he doesn't want anybody from his neighborhood to come out and see him yelling at Harry.

"You're such a fucking idiot, of course you blame this on me," Harry mutters bitterly, his tone laced with venom and his eyes glaring so hard at him that Louis is sure he has a hole burned in between his eyes. Louis is too fucking tired for this, he's still in his baggy tank top and jogging shorts that are all sweaty from running around for an hour. He just wants to take a shower but of course Harry just _had_ to prevent him from doing so. Even if it means almost killing him with his car.

"Can you just leave me alone? What're you even doing out so early?" Louis asks, rolling his eyes and stuffing his headphones in his pocket. He didn't realize how cold it was until he stopped moving, but now his fingers are starting to numb and his legs are getting itchy from his burning muscles.

"I could ask the same to you but now that I think about it — I don't give a fuck." Harry flips him off before climbing back into his car. Louis rolls his eyes and huffs with annoyance, quickly starting up his run again so he can get as far away from Harry as possible. Louis can't wait until they graduate, because then he could get thousands of miles away from Harry if he wanted to.

—

Louis walks into the locker room with a small sigh, Niall trailing behind him talking his ear off about some girl he hooked up with last weekend. He tries to listen but he's a little too distracted, it's like everywhere ten minutes something is added to his list of things to stress over.

He has a geometry exam on Tuesday, his mum isn't going to be home all week for some business trip so he has to make sure he's watching his sisters carefully and make them dinner every night, the game that decides if they qualify for championships is on Saturday, and to top it all off, Harry dumbfuck Styles is still being a major pain in the arse.

"Louis!" Ashton greets loudly as Louis opens his locker, interrupting Niall but the blond boy doesn't seem to care because he just moves on to talk to Mikey.

"What's up?" Louis asks, already slipping off his t-shirt to start changing into his uniform.

"I heard about you and Styles." Ashton smirks, leaning his shoulder against the lockers. Louis stills and his grip tightens on his locker door, he carefully eyes Ashton, checking if maybe there's any sign of him knowing Louis and Harry have got each other off in this very room at least twice.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks, his voice a little scratchy with nerves so he tries to clear his throat to make it go away, effectively making it worse.

Ashton rolls his eyes as if it should be obvious. "The college scouts told Coach that they're considering you two for their opening on the team at London University, congrats mate!" Ashton smiles widely, patting Louis on the shoulder. All of the tension is Louis' body is immediately washed away and he grins madly.

"Wait — really? That's insane!" Louis laughs, hope bubbling up in his chest. Lately it's been feeling like everything in his life just sucks, but if he gets into one of the best schools in Europe with a scholarship for football, that would be a dream come true.

"I know right! It's crazy but also not that surprising, you and Harry are pretty much the best players on the team." Ashton rolls his eyes, obviously trying to seem like he's sour about it but Louis can tell he's actually happy for him.

"Whatever mate," Louis chuckles, patting his shoulder. Ashton just grins at him before walking away to go get changed.

Louis has a smile on his face the rest of the time as he gets dressed, the last things he does is slide his socks over his shin guards before running out to the field. He comes up beside Niall, Liam on his other side. Coach is just standing in front of the line they formed, waiting for everybody else to come out to the field too. The last person to arrive is Harry, surprisingly, his hair is messy and he looks out of breath. He must've been late and rushed all the way over here.

"Sorry Coach," He mumbles, right before coming up beside Liam. Louis tries to ignore Harry's annoyingly heavy breathing, focusing on Coach's words instead.

"So as you all know, we have a very important game on Saturday. I want you all to be on time and come to my office after practice if for some reason you can't make it," she tells them, raising her voice slightly so they can here her over the wind. "For now, you guys can just start with ten laps around the field, I have to make a call." She gestures for them to start running so they do.

Louis and Liam jog a little quicker than Niall and Harry, so they end up being several yards in front of them. They're just running in comfortable silence before Liam speaks up.

"I know this is probably a weird thing to ask, but is Zayn like — mad at me or something?" Liam asks sheepishly, his cheeks are little blotchy like they always are when he runs in cold weather. Louis is sure he looks the same.

"I don't think so," Louis answers tentatively. "Why?"

"Well, he hasn't talked to me in a couple days and he's acted weird ever since — I sort of kissed him," Liam mumbles the last part quietly and Louis tries to act surprised.

"You did what?" Louis asks, making an overly dramatic shocked expression.

Liam sighs. "He already told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, sort of," Louis chuckles, glancing over at Liam. They both slow down a bit once they've made their first full lap around the field. 

"I just don't know what I did wrong, I mean — I thought that maybe he liked me back." Liam shrugs sheepishly. Louis feels bad for him, sometimes Zayn can get a little distant when he's unsure of what to do or what someone's intentions are.

"He's likes you, Li. You just have to give him some time," Louis tells him honestly. He better be the best man when they get married or else he's suing.

"Yeah, okay." Liam nods understandingly. They continue running for a while until everybody gets their ten laps around the field. Louis loves these kinds of practices where Coach is too tired to make them do difficult exercises. She tells Mikey to get the red jerseys out of the equipment closet, which means they'll be playing a scrimmage.

"Alright, Nick and everybody that's on the left of him is on the red team, while everybody on the right is blue. Start whenever everybody is ready," Coach instructs, writing down something on her clipboard before walking over to the bench.

A couple minutes later, he gets handed a red jersey so he must've been on the left of Nick. Harry doesn't get handed a red jersey and Louis smirks, finally he can beat Harry's arse without getting yelled at, claiming 'you two are on the same fucking team!' by one of his teammates. 

"Better up your game, Tomlinson. I'm not gonna lose," Harry mumbles, coming up right beside Louis just to talk in his ear. Louis rolls his eyes and straightens out his jersey after slipping it over his head. Harry is so narcissistic.

"Don't be too cocky now, Styles. Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed when you realize you're always gonna lose when it comes to me," Louis whispers back, smirking when he doesn't hear Harry respond but still feels his presence right behind him.

"Let the best player win, I guess," Harry murmurs after a moment, squeezing Louis' hip gently before finally walking away. Louis scoffs softly, trying to shake out the heat that spread through his body when Harry touched him and focus on the game that's about to start. He _has_ to win now.

"What was that about?" 

Louis jumps when he hears Niall's sudden voice, the boy comes up beside Louis and glances at him warily. 

"Nothing, just um — just being a dick as usual," Louis mutters bitterly, swiping his fringe out of his eyes.

Niall chuckles and shakes his head. "I swear, you two will never get along, will you?" Niall asks. Even though it was just a rhetorical question, Louis still feels the need to respond.

"Never."

The game starts like usual, both teams making points back and forth. Unfortunately, Liam is on Harry's team so Louis has to get past him every time he makes a goal. Though fortunately, he falls for the leg switch every fucking time.

Louis steals the ball from one of the junior boys, Elliot. The boy barely even reacts, just slows down his run and lets Louis continue down the field and dribble the ball towards the goal.

It's not even five seconds before Harry is coming up to his side, shoving him rather aggressively but he still isn't able to gain possession of the ball.

"Stop fucking pushing me, you twat," Louis hisses, elbowing Harry in his side. Thankfully, Coach isn't paying attention, so they're free to break any rules they want without getting yelled at or pulled out of the game.

"Then why don't you stop fucking hogging the ball?" Harry mutters, his cleat accidentally hitting Louis' ankle but Louis just ignores the slight pain and keeps running. He refuses to let Harry win.

"Hogging the ball?!" Louis laughs humorlessly, his tone try and venomous. "We're on opposite teams you dumb fuck, I'm supposed to hog the ball," Louis tells him, sparing a glance in his direction as they get closer to the net. Liam's eyes are trained on the ball, unbothered by Louis and Harry's loud arguing.

Louis regrets glancing at him because Harry takes the split second that he's distracted and swoops in to steal the ball, maneuvering his long legs to turn around and quickly begin to kick the ball to the other side of the field. All other players are pretty much ignored by the two, since at this point they're just challenging each other to take the ball away if they can.

"Stop fucking doing that," Louis spits out harshly as Harry continues to shove him with his large shoulders. It's not hard enough to knock him over but his balance does waver a little bit. Apparently Coach decides to look up once Louis pushes Harry back with his hand because she's quick to stand up, a prominent frown on her face.

The pair jumps when her whistle blows, the deafening sound grabbing every single person's attention.

"Styles, Tomlinson! My office, now!" She yells from at least a dozen yards away yet Louis can hear her voice clearly. Louis and Harry both freeze, their hands tangled in each other's jerseys so they could push each other away, but they both immediately let go when they see everybody staring at them. Although, the only person who seems to be surprised is Coach.

The reluctantly follow her back to the locker room, glaring at each other and keeping two feet between them. They both know they're about to get their heads yelled off and Louis is a little scared that he might get kicked off of the team.

They eventually get to her office that's all the way in the back of the locker room, pretty much in a completely separate area so it's a long walk. Louis' blood pumps quickly as they step inside the bright office, they sit in the chairs across from her, a desk separating Louis and Harry from their Coach.

"Listen, I don't understand why my two best players can't get along. I know it's probably a little bit tense ever since you both qualified for the London scholarship, but that's no excuse for violence," Coach begins, her tone firm and authoritative. "I can't really afford to kick you two off the team but I _can_ promise you both, if this happens again, you will be suspended for a week." 

Louis' eyes widen slightly before Coach continues. "Right now, I'll let you guys off easy and lock you in this office until you can get along." With that, Coach stands up and walks towards the door but Louis is quick to intervene.

"What — is that even legal?!" Louis asks, his whole torso twisting at he watches Coach open the door. Coach just laughs softly and turns to both of them.

"Honestly? I don't know — but if this doesn't work then I don't know what will." She shrugs innocently before finally closing the door behind her. Louis officially loses hope when he hears the lock click. 

Louis groans and stuffs his face in his hands, his shoulders slumping.

"Stop being so dramatic." Harry rolls his eyes, already walking to the small sofa Coach has in her office to lay down.

"Don't fucking talk to me — god, your voice is so annoying," Louis mumbles, tone clearly irritated. Harry doesn't seem bothered by Louis' harsh words. 

"Whatever," he mumbles, picking the dirt out of nails.

Louis eyes Harry tentatively as they sit in tense silence. He's sure what he's about to say is a huge mistake, but it's not like it'd be the first time. Louis feels himself grow stiff in his pants as he thinks about all the things they could do in this office and nobody would ever know.

"You know what we could do to pass the time?" Louis asks, smirking when his sudden voice makes Harry jump. Harry glares at him and raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

"We could make out, and do...other stuff," Louis mumbles sheepishly, wishing he could avoid Harry's intense gaze without seeming nervous. Harry's eyebrows just raise higher, as if Louis would put himself out here like this as a joke. He's really not that confident.

"Seriously?" Harry scoffs and Louis' heart immediately drops to his stomach. _Fuck._ He knew this was a bad idea yet he still said it. That's so fucking typical of Harry to shoot Louis down once he puts himself out there. It's not like he even wants to that bad, he's just a horny teenage and he knows Harry is good at giving a hand job. That's it. 

"Whatever, fuck you." Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say no, you fucking idiot," Harry mumbles rudely. "Just come over here before I change my mind," Harry sighs, sitting up on the small sofa and eyeing Louis expectantly. Louis stares at him for a moment with slight shock and hesitancy. What the hell is he supposed to do? Just sit down next to him? 

Louis stands up with a small sigh, approaching Harry and he's about to sit next to him before Harry wraps his hand around his wrist and roughly pulls him down into his lap. Louis rolls his eyes and straddle his legs, carefully placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You could've just fucking asked me to sit down on your lap instead of yanking me down yourself," Louis mutters, feeling Harry's soft breath against his chin as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Well, then you wouldn't have done it, would you?" Harry quirks up an eyebrow and Louis just rolls his eyes in response. He does that a lot around Harry. 

"God, you're so fucking annoying," Louis mumbles bitterly before pressing their lips together. Harry kisses back quickly, his hand reaching up to slide over the nape of Louis' neck. Louis moans quietly against his lips when Harry pulls him closer, their crotches aligning and their lips moving in sync.

Louis' body heats up easily with Harry's hands all over him, tugging at his baggy clothes to pull their body's closer together and their lips moving against each other's quickly. Louis cards his fingers through Harry's curls, tilting his head to the side to start pressing wet kisses along Harry's jaw. Harry groans lowly and his hands slip under Louis' jersey to flatten them around his bare waist. 

Harry's hands are soft and his fingers dig into Louis' pudgy hips, moaning every time Louis sucks a love bite into his skin. Louis feels Harry grow harder underneath him the more he kisses his neck, he rolls his hips down roughly and smirks when Harry lets out a strained moan, obviously trying not to be loud in case Coach comes back.

"Shit — Louis." He moans. "Can I suck you off?" Harry asks quickly, his breathes slightly stuttered. Louis raises his eyebrows slightly in surprise, his lips pulling off of Harry's skin with a small sound.

"Um — yeah." Louis bites his lip, his stomach flipping when Harry kisses him again. They slowly switch positions, Harry sliding his hand under Louis' jersey as he gets on his knees in front of him. Everything is moving so damn fast and Louis doesn't know how he isn't flipping the fuck out.

Louis feels Harry's warm breath on the small sliver of skin exposed right above his waistband. Harry hooks his fingers inside and tugs them down when Louis lifts his hips up. Louis' breath hitches when his erection hits the cool air, just to immediately have Harry's fingers wrapping around him. Louis moans on instinct and bucks his hips up.

"Can you be fucking quiet?" Harry hisses, squeezing Louis' knee as the boy leans his head back and tangles his fingers in Harry's curls.

"Sorry," Louis mumbles mindlessly, biting his lip to keep in all of his stray noises of pleasure. Harry's hold on his cock gets firmer and he starts stroking at a fast pace, swirling his tongue around the head after leaning his head down. Louis whimpers but it just comes out as a small high pitched noise.

Louis pants softly, he's so worked up with Harry's mouth all over his cock and his hands squeezing roughly at his thick thighs. Harry licks all around Louis' shaft, taking more of Louis into his mouth. It's a struggle not to moan and Louis' pretty sure he can taste blood from how hard he's biting his lip, he also tugs on Harry's hair but he's tries to let up a little just in case he's hurting him. Actually, he wouldn't mind if he hurt him just a little.

He has no idea why Harry even likes sucking his dick, but he's not going to complain. Especially when Harry's eyelashes flutter innocently and his plump lips get all wet with his own spit and Louis' pre-cum, it's obscene, really. 

"Shit." Louis let's out a small moan, his eyes clenched shut as his cock slides down Harry's throat. Harry moans around him and sucks harder, his eyes glossy with lust as he stares up at Louis. 

Harry's mouth is wet and warm, wrapped around Louis' length and sucking eagerly. Louis' head is spinning and he doesn't even give Harry a warning before quickly coming down his throat. Harry gags and Louis swears he could've came again at the sight of his cum spilling out of Harry's mouth and around his cock.

"Sorry, sorry." Louis blushes deeply and untangles his fingers from Harry's soft curls, not even sure why he's apologizing he just feels like he has to. Harry doesn't even acknowledge him, swallowing with a satisfied hum and licking up the rest that's on Louis' more than spent cock. He's too sensitive but he doesn't mind with the way Harry licks all over his cock, cleaning him up carefully.

 _Holy shit_ , Louis is pretty sure Harry has some sort of cum fetish or something. Fuck, that's so hot and Louis wants to cry because why does Harry have to be such a fucking arsehole, yet so good at sucking his cock.

Louis pulls his briefs back up along with his shorts as Harry runs a hand through his tousled curls. Harry sits down beside him again and Louis almost immediately crawls back into his lap, kissing him quickly. At first, Harry is obviously caught off guard but he soon sinks into the kiss and settles his hands on Louis' hips.

They both freeze when they hear keys jiggling in the doorknob on the other side of the door. _Fuck_. Louis reacts quickly and scrambles to get off of Harry's lap, they both wipe their lips and attempt to straighten out their uniforms just as Coach opens the door.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to lock you guys in here, which is unfortunate but I'd prefer not to get sued by your parents. So you're free to leave, practice is over." Coach explains, clearly not noticing anything different about them even if Louis still has his post orgasm expression. 

"Oh — okay, goodbye Coach." Louis stands up, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. Harry stands up too, right beside him.

"Goodbye. Remember to get good sleep and eat right for the game on Saturday." She waves right before they both nod understandingly and quickly walk out.

Louis just keeps walking, completely ignoring Harry since he can hear their teammates talking in the locker room a couple steps away.

"Thank god, you guys are alive!" Niall shouts, pulling them both into a nice, yet dramatic, group hug. Louis groans as all of their limbs tangle together. He's too tired and stressed for this.

—

The harsh wind blows through Louis' hair as he walks up to the front of his school with Zayn right beside him. They step inside with small sighs, both irritated about their hair getting blown around into a crazy mess. Louis giggles as he sees Zayn's hair, even though he knows that his looks the exact same.

"I gotta get to class early, see you at lunch," Zayn tells him, squeezing his shoulder softly before walking away. Louis walks to his locker slowly, he's really not in the mood to go to his morning class but unfortunately, school is mandatory.

Louis has been thinking a lot ever since he got home from practice last night, he's not sure why they even did what _they did_ yesterday. It's not like Harry is irresistible or anything close to it, Louis could easily hold himself back from kissing him and touching him. It's just a little bit difficult when Harry doesn't push him away, it's like he doesn't want to do it, but now that Harry is clearly more fine with it than Louis, it seems like a good idea at the time.

Louis feels like it would be harmless if maybe he continued whatever him and Harry are doing. Him and Harry already hate each other, so if anything goes wrong, it's not like he'll lose a friend.

It's almost as if Harry is summoned whenever Louis says his name in his mind a certain amount of times. Only two seconds after opening his locker, a football is hitting him right in the middle of his back and he's quick to turn around to see who it was. Why is Harry _still_ kicking around footballs inside the school? He's such a fucking twat.

Their eyes meet and Harry's are slightly wide, almost as if he didn't mean to do it on purpose but Louis just has a feeling that he did. Louis waves him over with his hand, not caring about his hipster friends that are looking at him because they're all too blissed out on weed to remember anything anyways.

Harry rolls his eyes and slowly approaches Louis, clearly trying to stall as if that'll make Louis walk away or something.

"Follow me." Is all Louis says, closing his locker quietly and walking down the hallway swiftly. He hears Harry huff dramatically but the boy still follows him anyways. Louis turns down an empty hallway, walking towards one of the storage closets and quickly pulling Harry inside, closing the door behind them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry mutters, his eyebrows furrowed when Louis turns on the light.

"You're coming over to my house tonight, nobody is home," Louis tells him, his voice firm even though he feels like he's melting inside because he's so nervous Harry is going to laugh in his face. 

Louis' sisters are at his grandma's house and he's going to be bored home alone all night anyways. He also feels like he has to return the favor to Harry, especially after the mind blowing orgasm Harry gave him. Which is a weird thing to even think about, he still hasn't processed that Harry dumbfuck Styles has actually touched his dick before.

"Do I have any say in this?" Harry quirks up an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"It's your choice if you wanna get a blow job or not." Louis shrugs casually, trying not to smirk when he sees Harry visibly swallow. 

"Fine. What time?"

"Nine o'clock," Louis states, hesitating for a moment. "Um—you're clean, right?" Louis asks carefully, hoping to god Harry doesn't have some weird STD. It's not like he'd put it past Harry to lie to him about it but he hopes Harry will tell the truth.

"Of course, what kind of people do you think I sleep with?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"I don't know," Louis mutters defensively. "But I swear if you give me anything, I'll personally cut your dick off," Louis warns, poking Harry's chest. Harry rolls his eyes again and Louis actually wonders if he has some sort of problem.

"I promise I don't, but I have to get to class now so I guess I'll see you tonight." Harry sighs and Louis actually feels it against his cheek as Harry moves to open the door, Louis suppresses a shiver when Harry places a hand on his hip to walk past him. That wasn't even necessary, Harry is just fucking with him for no reason and it's annoying.

Louis sighs and waits a moment before walking out too, just in case someone was in the hallway but it's empty when he steps out. 

—

Louis walks downstairs, stepping into his kitchen and pouring himself another cup of tea. He's stressed and tea calms him down. Why did he invite Harry over to _his house_? That's the stupidest thing he's ever done. He didn't even think it over.

Louis just wanders around in his baggy t-shirt and grey joggers, it's not like he has to dress up or anything. Hopefully Harry doesn't see him and just run away because he looks so repulsive. Although, that would be kind of funny. 

He jumps in surprise when he finally hears a knock on his front door, he completely stills with his warm cup of tea still in hand. He just waits a couple seconds before walking over slowly, so he doesn't look too eager of course. When he finally opens the door, their eyes immediately meet and Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

Louis silently opens the door wider to let Harry step inside, his gaze on the ground as he closes the door behind Harry. The tall boy is dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that have rips at the knees, it's different from what he wore earlier at school.

"Is that you?"

Louis turns his head to see that Harry has apparently taken it upon himself to look at all of the family pictures on the wall, he's now pointing at one with Louis when he was six, spaghetti all around his mouth and all over his shirt. Louis hates that picture but his family thinks it's hilarious whenever they visit.

"Unfortunately, yes." Louis sighs softly, peering over Harry's shoulder to look at the picture too. He can't see Harry's expression but he assumes he's probably frowning as usual. Instead though, when he turns around, he has a small smirk on his face and his eyes are twinkling with amusement.

"It's funny," He states simply, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. Louis hums softly, he's been told that thousands of times so it's not shocking that Harry agrees. 

Louis turns and just starts walking towards the stairs, knowing Harry will follow him. They walk all the way down the hallway, stopping at Louis' room and stepping inside, Louis closes the door behind them even though no one is home at the moment.

Harry glances around slowly, taking in his surroundings but Louis just plops down on his bed.

"You smoke?" Harry asks, pointing to the cigarettes on Louis' nightstand. 

"Yeah, but those are Zayn's." Louis shrugs. 

It's weird talking to Harry without yelling or arguing in some way, he doesn't like it very much because they don't have anything interesting to talk about.

"Maybe we should just get this over with, this is a little awkward." Harry scrunches up his nose slightly and Louis chuckles, nodding in agreement. He stands up and steps towards Harry, staring into his eyes for a brief moment before getting up on his tiptoes and pressing their lips together. 

Harry leans down slightly, helping out with the height difference and sliding his arms around Louis' waist. Louis arches into his body as Harry pulls him closer, their lips moving together slowly. It's not often that their kisses aren't angry and pretty much just biting each other's lips, but when their kisses are like this, Louis likes it much better. Maybe he's pathetic, but kisses that are slow and soft are his favorite.

Louis slides his fingers through Harry's curls, tugging on them just gently enough to pull a low moan from him. Harry's hands slide down to grab at Louis' bum, even past the thick fabric of his joggers, he can feel the metal of Harry's rings on his skin.

Louis turns them around slowly, pushing Harry towards his bed. When Harry falls back, it's anything but graceful and Louis bites back a smirk as he climbs into his lap. Harry kisses him again eagerly, cupping his jaw and sliding his tongue over Louis' bottom lip to ask for entrance once again. Louis parts his lips and their tongues press together harshly for a moment until Louis tugs on Harry's hair lightly. Harry gives in and melts further into the kiss, letting Louis' tongue further into his mint flavored mouth.

Louis rolls his hips down softly, feeling Harry's already hard erection pressing against his bum. Harry's dick is fucking huge and Louis can't wait to have him in his mouth. Harry moans against his lips and slides his hand over the nape of Louis' neck, scratching a the small hairs that causes a shiver to run down Louis' spine.

Louis pulls away to kiss Harry's neck, sucking right blow his ear near the curve of his jaw. Harry groans and ruts his hips up into Louis' bum, clearly worked up. Louis is stalling a little bit because he might be nervous, but eventually he starts kissing down Harry torso and moving faster with the encouragement of Harry's desperate moans and tiny whimpers. 

Harry's jeans are so tight and he practically peels them off, laughing softly at himself when he almost falls back after finally unhooking them from Harry's ankles. Harry smiles sheepishly and watches as Louis pulls his boxers off too. 

Harry bites his lip when Louis settles himself in between his legs. Louis smirks and wraps his hand around Harry's cock, stroking slowly. He tentatively licks his tongue along the underside of his shaft, unbothered by Harry's squirming because he already knows he's teasing.

Louis swirls his tongue around the head, suckling softly and digging his tongue into the slit. Harry's back arches and he lets out a soft moan, lower than his usual voice. Louis' hands reach up, holding Harry's hips with his thumbs settling on his laurel tattoos. Louis slowly takes Harry further into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and letting his tongue do some of the work.

Harry let's out a string of groans and curses, gripping tightly at Louis' bedsheets as he reluctantly bucks up into Louis' mouth. Louis doesn't gag, instead he just takes Harry deeper and hopes Harry comes before he runs out of oxygen.

"Shit Louis — I'm close," Harry chokes out, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands still clenching around Louis' light blue sheets. Louis closes his eyes when Harry's warm liquid shoots into his mouth, he swallows easily and tries to ignore how oddly sweet Harry's cum is. "Fuck," Harry sighs once Louis finishes sucking him through his orgasm. He's panting heavily, his forehead covered with a light layer of sweat and his chest lifting up and down. 

Harry kisses him once they're face to face again, moving their lips together passionately and cupping Louis' cheeks. Louis hums softly, slipping his hands under Harry's shirt to feel his toned torso under his fingers.

"Stop, I'm ticklish." Harry mumbles against his lips, pushing his hands away shyly. Louis pulls away to laugh, he couldn't even help it. Harry is constantly trying to act all tough and strong around him and it turns around he's fucking ticklish. That's gold. "Stop laughing at me, lots of people are ticklish." Harry frowns, shoving Louis' shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, but that's hilarious." Louis attempts to catch his breath, another bubble of laughter coming out when he sees Harry's childish pout. 

"I hate you," Harry scoffs, trying to shove Louis off of him but Louis doesn't let him, still giggling softly as he pushes Harry's hands away.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop laughing." Louis bites back a smirk, holding Harry's wrists above his head so he'll stop trying to push him off of the bed.

"I hate you so much, I'd like to go home now," Harry huffs, his green eyes glowing as he peers up at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes, Harry is so fucking dramatic.

"Can't take a little bit of teasing? Such a baby," Louis mocks, his grip tightening on Harry's wrists. 

Harry scowls. "Wow, I'm so sorry that I don't like being laughed at," Harry apologizes sarcastically, pulling his wrists from Louis' hands and sitting up. Louis stays on his lap and Harry seems to still when Louis rests his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you gonna leave?" Louis asks quietly, raising his eyebrows. Harry just stares at him, Louis leans forwards and smirks when Harry instinctively tilts his head to reveal more of his neck to Louis. He just ghosts his lips over Harry's jaw, carefully sliding his fingers through Harry's silky curls. "If you stay, I might just fuck you." Louis whispers right next to his ear and he grins when he feels Harry shiver underneath him. Louis presses a small kiss to Harry's neck, Harry lets out a small sigh and his hands grab at Louis' hips.

"Want you to," Harry murmurs out, pulling Louis closer to him. Louis kisses slowly up to his chin and finally presses their lips together again, smirking against Harry's lips when the boy starts tugging off his shirt already.

Louis allows Harry to undress him, all of his clothes landing on the floor along with Harry's. Louis fumbles to grab his lube and a condom from his nightstand as Harry kisses his neck. Harry just makes fresh marks where the faded ones have been left for a couple days while Louis pops the cap off to his lube and lays Harry down flat again.

"Put a pillow under your back," Louis instructs, pulling away slightly to give Harry room to do so. Harry is quick to listen, grabbing one of Louis' soft pillows and sliding it under the curve of his back so his bum is propped up.

Louis hums with satisfaction, making Harry bite his lip and stare up at the ceiling. Louis ignores Harry's shyness and instead spreads lube around his fingers, tapping the inside of Harry's knee so he gets the hint to spread his legs further and then circling a finger around his rim. Harry doesn't seem to be hesitant so Louis slowly sinks one digit into his hole, his other hand holding his knee and rubbing circles into the side with his thumb.

Harry is pretty tight, although he doesn't know what he was expecting. Louis only pumps one finger in and out before moving onto a second, carefully searching for his prostate as he opens him up. He only finds it once he has three fingers and he curls them slightly, Harry's gasps and jerks back slightly, whining when Louis forces him back into the same position. _Jesus Christ_ , Harry acts as if he's never had sex before.

"You ready?" Louis asks after realizing how hard Harry was getting, he doesn't want him to come just yet. Harry nods softly, shifting his position a little so the pillow his just a little higher up his back. Louis rips the condom open, feeling Harry's eyes on him as he slides it over his cock and spreads a generous amount of lube around.

Louis doesn't bother leaning forward and kissing Harry like he would do with anybody else. This isn't intimate and special, it's just fucking. Instead, Louis grabs his hips and lines the head of his cock up with Harry's hole as Harry wraps his long legs around his waist.

Louis slowly starts pushing in, his eyes immediately flicking up when Harry hisses, biting on his knuckle. Louis furrows his eyebrows, wondering if he should acknowledge the fact that Harry is clearly in pain. Louis doesn't understand, he opened him up for a good ten minutes and that still wasn't enough?

The boy stills when he realizes, some of his dick still in Harry's bum. "Wait, are you — are you a virgin?" Louis almost gasps, his hands gripping Harry's hips impossibly tight. Harry whines, reaching down to touch his neglected cock but Louis slaps his hand away, who the fuck does he think he is trying to touch himself?

"It doesn't matter, Louis." Harry rolls his eyes and Louis can't help but scoff in utter disbelief. You'd think someone would tell you they were a virgin before you stuck your fingers and then your dick inside of them.

"You don't even have a dildo or anything?" Louis chews on his bottom lip anxiously. Technically — only sticking the head in, isn't taking someone's virginity, right? Well, what even is virginity when it comes to gay people? "Should I keep going?"

"I do, it's just not um — not as big as you," Harry admits, squirming slightly at the obvious sting he's still feeling. He doesn't seem too uncomfortable, almost as if he's enjoying it which is absolutely insane. Louis might have a heart attack. Since when is Harry Styles a fucking virgin?! "Keep going, Louis. It's too late now." Harry shrugs.

"You need to start telling people if you're a virgin or not before they stick their dick inside of you," Louis mutters, continuing to push inside of Harry and choking back a moan at how utterly tight he is.

"Well technically I don't have to anymore since you already took it," Harry mumbles, still wincing as Louis' cock pushes through his tight walls and he finally bottoms out. Louis glares at the boy beneath him, ignoring the clench in his heart at the fact that he actually just gave Louis his virginity.

"You're an idiot." Is all Louis says, leaning forward and catching Harry's lips with his own. Harry moans, sliding his fingers into Louis' feathery hair and deepening the kiss. Louis tentatively rocks his hips, not wanting to hurt Harry too much or have him start bleeding. That would be awful.

Harry seems like he's enjoying the movements a lot so Louis tries a little more, rocking his hips and soon pulling out halfway just to thrust back in. Harry moans, throwing his head back so Louis starts kissing his neck. He feels this responsibility now to make it good for Harry, everybody deserves for their first time to be somewhat special. But Louis just isn't sure how he's gonna go about that when Harry hates him and he hates Harry.

"I'm not gonna break, Louis. You can go faster," Harry mumbles impatiently. His curls are messy and splayed out all over Louis' pillow, his eyes are glassy and his lips are bright red. He looks properly fucked even though Louis hasn't even really done anything yet.

"Shut up, I'm just trying to be careful," Louis sighs. He understands Harry's dilemma, he's trying so hard not to just fuck up into him because Harry feels so good, but he has to think about this rationally and not let his dick take control. Just another moment of Harry adjusting and he'll start moving.

Harry doesn't seem to like the conclusion Louis has come to because he starts kissing him, his hands slipping down his sides and grabbing his bum, clearly trying to get Louis to start moving. Louis groans against his lips, half annoyance and half fighting the urge to come on the spot. 

"You're a menace," Louis muffles against his lips. Harry smirks as Louis pulls out and thrusts back in, letting out a tiny moan, his lips forming an 'o' shape. Louis tears his eyes away from Harry's face, grabbing his hips again and gaining a rhythm to thrust in and out.

Harry's moans are endless so Louis must be doing somewhat of a good job, his nails dig into Louis' bum as he gropes him. Louis lets out a throaty moan when Harry clenches around him, he must've found his prostate again. 

"Harry, fuck — " Louis' hips stutter, trying to relax before he lets himself come. Harry whines, pushing back against Louis' hips to get him moving again. His eyes are closed tightly and his cock is laying on his stomach, pre-cum collecting beside his bellybutton.

Louis grunts, pushing into Harry again and rubbing right against his prostate. Harry moans out loudly, his legs tightening around Louis' waist. Louis continues slamming right into the bundle of nerves, enjoying how Harry falls apart underneath him. Wetness is gathering in the corner of his eyes and he won't stop moaning in Louis' ear, which isn't helping Louis' problem at all.

"Gonna come, Louis," Harry whispers weakly, releasing a small whimper when Louis thrusts particularly hard. Louis hums right next to his ear, licking his earlobe playfully.

"You're gonna come untouched? You really are a virgin," Louis taunts, which Harry seems to be enjoying so Louis can't help but smirk, continuing. "Must be difficult to get off by yourself all the time, never being able to touch yourself properly with only your fingers."

Harry cries out as he comes, pushing Louis deeper inside of him as cum spurts all over their chests. Louis grunts, releasing into the condom and thrusting them through both of their highs. All he sees is Harry, his blissed out expression as he seems to never stop coming. Harry lets out a weak whimper so Louis stills, listening to their breathy pants fill the small room.

"Fuck," Harry sighs, burying his face into Louis' neck. Louis takes a deep breath, willing away his rapid heartbeat and the heat pooling in his stomach which always happens after a long awaited orgasm. 

Louis eventually pulls out, ignoring the huff of protest from Harry. He stands up from the bed and slides his condom off, tying it before tossing it in his trash can. He steps into his bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and running it under the sink so he can wipe off his chest. He glances out the door, spotting Harry in the same spot on his bed, messy and still coming down from his high. 

Louis rolls his eyes and steps out of the tiny bathroom, approaching the side of the bed and wiping off Harry's chest. Harry's eyes peek open tiredly and Louis can't help but glare at him.

"I didn't want you to get my bed dirty," Louis explains, pulling away once he feels that Harry is clean enough. Harry just grunts uninterestedly in response, watching Louis as he throws the washcloth in his dirty hamper. 

"Are you gonna kick me out?" Harry quirks up an eyebrow, lifting himself up on his elbow as he watches Louis climb back into his bed.

Louis sighs, laying his head down on his other pillow. "You can't stay, just keep your giraffe legs on your own side," Louis tells him, turning so he's laying with his back facing Harry. Harry bites his lip, nodding softly and laying back down too.

It's a long time before Louis hears Harry's breathing even out and the fidgeting of Harry's feet stop. But it's even longer before he falls asleep himself, he's just not used to boys in bed next to him. But he didn't have the heart to kick Harry out after they had sex, it wasn't a big deal to Louis but Harry seems like the type of person to take losing his virginity very seriously. He still doesn't understand why he would let Louis just take it like that, it doesn't make sense.

—

Louis whimpers as Harry lets go of his sensitive cock, some of his cum is left on the corner of Harry's mouth but Harry just wipes it off with his thumb and then licks it off from there. Louis tucks himself back into his pants and zips them back up, glaring over at Harry.

"This isn't happening again," Louis mumbles, grabbing his jacket and slipping it back on. Harry had pulled him in here to give him a blow job, but who the fuck skips class just to suck someone off? 

"Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure you said that this morning too." Harry smirks evilly, running a hand through his tousled hair to make it more presentable. Louis might have pulled on his curls a little more than necessary.

"We have our big game tomorrow, I can't be distracted by you," Louis mutters, giving him a stern look but Harry's smirk just grows. 

"You think I'm a distraction?"

Louis rolls his eyes and takes a small breath, he feels a little suffocated in this small stuffy room and Harry's bright eyes glued to his face. It's just a little overwhelming, especially after coming down Harry's throat and seeing him swallow with such a satisfied expression. It was...it _will_ never happen again.

"Yes, actually. You're annoying and you make me angry — also a little horny. So if you could just leave me alone until Sunday, that would be great." Louis sighs, raising his eyebrows at Harry to show him he's being serious.

"Alright, but I expect you to return the favor for this morning _and_ now," Harry states simply, placing his hand on the doorknob to the storage closet they stuffed themselves inside. 

"Oh, I will. I'm gonna fuck you so hard...but only if you're a good boy," Louis teases, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. Harry rolls his eyes and presses another soft kiss to Louis' lips even after he pulls away, maybe they should stop because he knows if they kiss for two more seconds they might never stop.

They eventually step out of the small room. Fortunately, everybody's in class so nobody can see them. They don't even spare each other a glance as they make their separate ways down the hallway, heading to class. 

Louis keeps telling himself it'll never happen again after every time they jack each other off or exchange blow jobs, he even tells Harry it'll never happen again. But for some reason, he just can't keep himself away. Harry is so annoying and such a narcissistic arse, but he's also so incredibly _sexy_ and always kisses Louis like it's the last time he'll ever be able to.

Everything is so fucking confusing when it comes to Harry. It's like one second Louis wants to kiss Harry for so long until they're both out of breath and just breathing each other's air, and then another second he just wants to punch Harry right in the nose.

Louis still hasn't told anybody about what him and Harry have been doing, not even Zayn. He's a little embarrassed to be honest, and he doesn't want Zayn to think he likes Harry or actually has feelings for him. He knows that's what Zayn would immediately assume.

Louis pushes any thoughts of Harry away, he said he wouldn't get distracted by him and that's what he's going to do.

—

The entire team walks back to the bench with small smiles and dirty uniforms. They've just played the first half of the game and they're already winning. Louis was worried at first because the other team is like a foot taller than all of them except Harry, but then Louis realized if they trample him on the ground then they'll probably get disqualified. So he really has nothing to worry about anymore.

Louis has already broken his rule of not getting distracted. Especially by Harry. It was only five minutes ago, Harry had brushed past him and 'accidentally' grabbed Louis' bum. How do you _accidentally_ grab someone's bum?

Luckily, no one even noticed except Louis. Ever since then, Louis has had this weird tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something tells him Harry won't be waiting until tomorrow to start their little 'rendezvous' again, especially if they win.

Louis spares a glance in Harry's direction, but it turns out not to be just a glance when he notices Harry talking to a couple of girls, one with tons of make up on and the other just a normal amount. They must've come from the stands, but why're they even down here? Isn't that against the rules?

"Hey Lou, great shot earlier," Ashton says cheerily, tearing Louis' eyes away from the three smiling people.

"Thanks." Louis' lips quirk up slightly, walking over to grab his water bottle with Ashton following.

"So some of the boys are going out for drinks tonight, if we win they'll be celebratory but if we lose then we'll just get sloshed," Ashton chuckles. "Do you want to join?"

"Yeah, of course." Louis grins. "But I'm sure we'll be celebrating, don't lose hope on us now."

"I know, I know." Ashton chuckles, squeezing Louis' shoulder. They continue talking for a couple moments until Ashton has to leave because Coach asked him to get her bag from the bus.

Louis sees Harry approaching him from the corner of his eye as he refills his water bottle but he doesn't look over, even when Harry is right next to him. He assumes it'll look weird if they're having a conversation without any yelling, so he wouldn't want people assuming things.

"Hey," Harry speaks quietly, obviously trying to grab Louis' attention.

"What do you want?" 

"I just — I don't know," Harry mumbles defensively, glancing around to see if anybody's looking over at them. They're not.

"Is Harold a little upset because he's not getting any attention?" Louis teases, finally looking up at Harry. His curls are messy but still look annoyingly perfect as usual, his green eyes are filled with confusion or maybe curiosity. Louis isn't sure if he's actually pouting or that's just the natural shape of his lips, he's pretty sure it's the latter.

"Shut up, you haven't even looked at me all day. It's frustrating," Harry admits quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. Louis doesn't know if he means sexually frustrating or just regular frustrating, but either way he rolls his eyes.

"I'm focusing on the game, and it's not like you don't have other people to give you attention," Louis mutters, closing the cap to his water bottle and setting it down. He's freezing cold as a harsh wind passes by them, at this point he's pretty much just numb. His fingers might fall off at any moment.

Harry furrows his eyebrows softly. "What does that even mean?" Harry asks, his tone clearly irritated. "You're being so confusing."

"Go back to talking to those girls and don't touch me on the field again, okay?" Louis spits out, raising his eyebrows pointedly before walking off. He hears Harry huff frustratedly behind him, walking off too.

The game eventually starts back up again. Louis is little bit off his game after speaking to Harry but they manage to keep up with having a higher score than the other team. Niall scores several points for them and Louis makes a mental note to buy him a drink at the pub tonight.

One of the players on the other team seems to have a problem with Louis or something, shoving him unnecessarily hard and at one point they were running towards the ball and the random boy dug his cleat into Louis' ankle. Louis tried to act like it didn't affect him but he's definitely been limping for the past five minutes. 

It must've been obvious because Harry comes up to him a couple minutes later, not even subtly talking to him while the game is still fucking going on.

"Why the hell are you limping?" Harry asks, looking down at Louis' foot. Louis sighs and shakes his head.

"It's nothing, Harry. Just leave me alone," Louis mutters, trying to wave him away as the ball gets closer to them, being dribbled by Mikey.

"Stop being so stubborn and fucking tell me." Harry rolls his eyes, grabbing Louis' elbow so he can't walk away. Well, more like _limp_ away.

"Just some dip shit from the other team stepped on my ankle, it's not a big deal." Louis pushes Harry off of him lightly, not wanting to draw attention to them and get suspended. Fighting during practice is one thing, but during a game, they'd definitely get suspended.

"Which one?" Harry furrows his eyebrows, glancing around as if he'll be able to tell just from looking at them. 

"The red head," Louis mumbles sheepishly. He feels like he's telling on someone to his mum or something, especially with the stern expression on Harry's face.

"Okay." Is all he says, walking away and letting go of Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and focuses back on the game, Harry is such a drama queen and for what?

Louis doesn't really touch the ball for the rest of the game, he doesn't want the guy from the other team to bother him again and he thinks his ankle is swelling a bit. It doesn't hurt as much but he doesn't want to cause any problems for the future in case it's something serious. But he's probably just being dramatic.

The game ends with one long whistle blow from the referee. They win with a large difference in scores, the other team is anything but happy which is expected. 

"Hey, you okay?" Liam asks as he approaches Louis, placing a hand on his upper back and looking down at his ankle. Is it really that obvious?

"I'm fine, just hurts a little but I'll ice it when I get home," Louis assures, shrugging softly.

Liam nods and takes a long sip of his water. The entire team is exhausted, but Louis knows they'll all have energy by tonight when they're drinking. 

"I'll be on the bus," Louis tells him, patting his back softly before making his way to the bus where he hopes nobody else is so he can get some peace and quiet. 

Louis pulls his sweaty jersey from his stomach, he definitely needs a shower. He might just go to Zayn's house and take one there, he doesn't feel like going to his house where all his sisters are walking around everywhere and packing for their 'girl's trip' tonight. A part of Louis feels excluded by them but another part of him is thankful that he has some time alone. 

"Hey!" 

Louis turns around quickly at the loud voice, he was almost to the bus but the angry voice is clearly talking to him. He sees the red head from earlier stomping towards him. 

"Can I help you?" Louis quirks up an eyebrow. Maybe he should just walk away, this boy clearly doesn't have good intentions.

"You're a fucking faggot and I hope your ankle is broken," The boy spits, getting all in Louis' personal space. Louis laughs dryly, not really sure how else to react.

"Wow, you really got me there. I'm not sure how I'll ever recover," Louis mutters sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You think you're funny?" The boy's fists clench by his sides and he backs Louis up against the bus. Who even is this guy? He's getting way too aggressive for no reason. 

"Can you back up? There's no reason for you to be this close to me," Louis rolls his eyes, laughing softly. At this point he really does find this amusing.

Suddenly the boy is being pulled back harshly away from Louis. Louis' eyes widen until he sees Harry, of course it's him. Louis rolls his eyes at the sight of Harry, holding this boy by the collar of his jersey with at least six inches of height on him.

"Didn't I tell you to back off? Go back to your fucking team, twat." Harry pushes him away like an annoying bug. Louis raises his eyebrows when the boy finally walks away with an annoyed huff, he turns his gaze to Harry but Harry just shrugs.

"I'm the only one that gets to harass you," Harry reasons, smirking when Louis laughs.

"Wow, what would I do without you?" Louis teases, placing his hand on Harry's chest and stepping closer to him. Harry visibility swallows, but then his nervous expression is replaced with a cheeky grin.

"You gonna kiss me in front of everybody?" Harry asks quietly, raising his eyebrows.

"There's nobody even around us. But do you want me to?" Louis smirks, the front of Harry's jersey gently gripped in his fist.

"Maybe." Harry smirks just like Louis. 

Louis gets on his tiptoes, knowing this is a little risky but he still presses their lips together into a soft kiss. Warmth spreads through Louis' chest, with Harry's hands on him as he reaches forward to grab Louis' hips.

They both pull away after a couple seconds, still so close that their noses bump together. Louis smiles softly and presses a light kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth before pulling away completely, even untangling his fingers from Harry's jersey.

"Are you coming to the pub tonight with the team?" Harry asks, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair. 

Louis is about to answer but then he sees Liam and Niall heading their way. "Um — yeah, yeah. I'll see you there," Louis mumbles quickly, walking away from Harry to step onto the bus. He can't ever let their friends find out about them, he's already judging himself for sleeping with Harry and he doesn't need them to do it too. He sits at the back, sighing softly and hoping they leave soon because he really needs a shower.

—

"C'mon, just one more." Niall sticks out his bottom lip, holding out the shot glass that's filled to the brim with tequila. Louis blinks at him, sighing softly before grabbing it from Niall's hand. They take the shot together, both scrunching up their nose afterwards but then laughing loudly. That would be Louis' sixth shot of the night and he's officially sloshed.

Louis glances around, almost immediately spotting Ashton sitting alone at a small booth. "I'll be back," Louis mumbles. Niall just nods, probably not even aware of who was talking to him.

Louis approaches Ashton, almost falling over once but he manages to successfully slide into the spot next to him. "Hello." Louis grins lopsidedly.

"Oh god, you are _so_ drunk," Ashton chuckles, smiling fondly at Louis who has now started to pick apart the thin napkins on the table.

"I'm not drunk, you're just a little blurry," Louis defends, going to poke Ashton's nose but he ends up poking right under his bottom lip. Ashton laughs softly and takes another sip of his water. He probably just came here to hang out with his friends but they get a little too crazy when they drink. Louis feels slightly bad, he wants Ashton to be able to celebrate the win too. They're going to fucking championships. "You okay?" Louis asks softly, placing a hand on Ashton's forearm.

His head is fuzzy and light, as Ashton starts talking he can barely even process it, only really noticing how his lips move. Ashton stops when he sees how zoned out Louis is, smiling amusedly.

"You're not driving home, right?" Ashton chuckles, quirking up an eyebrow.

"I don't even know where my...what are those things called?" Louis makes a shaking motion with his hand, almost as if he's jiggling keys. KEYS! that's what they're called! "Keys! I don't know where those are." Louis shrugs, resting his elbow on the table with his chin on his palm.

"Well I'm already driving Mikey home, so I can drive you too if you want," Ashton offers. Louis thinks about it for a moment, but then he realizes he really can't go home to his mum and sisters this drunk. Maybe he could crash at Zayn's, or maybe Harry's. Now that Louis thinks about it, he really, _really_ wants to kiss Harry right now. He might hate his guts but he still has nice lips.

"Not necessary, I already have someone driving me home, but thank you." Louis smiles softly, kissing Ashton's cheek before sliding back out of the booth and standing up.

Louis looks up and falters a little bit when he sees Harry staring at him from several yards away and dozens of people dancing and talking between them. Harry just raises his eyebrows when they make eye contact, so of course, Louis walks over to him. 

"Hi," Louis greets quietly when he finally gets up to Harry. The tall boy is sipping on a beer as he leans against the wall. His curls are loose around his face and he has on fresh clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green sweater.

"Why were you touching Ashton like that?" Harry quirks up an eyebrow, eyeing the boy that's sitting alone at the booth again. Louis rolls his eyes and steps closer to Harry.

"You're not allowed to be jealous, we're not dating," Louis murmurs, placing his hand on Harry's hip. Harry scoffs and takes a long sip of his beer as Louis grazes his lips across his neck. Louis is too drunk to realize he's around a lot of people right now, but apparently Harry isn't drunk enough because he seems tense.

"Louis, I — I don't know if we should be this close," Harry whispers, his jaw going slack when Louis starts kissing right above his collarbones. Louis just hums in acknowledgement, his grip tightening on Harry's hips. He needs him right now, he really doesn't give a fuck if people see them.

"C'mon, lets go to your car." Louis presses a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Harry easily follows, entwining their fingers and weaving around all of the sweaty and drunk strangers. 

"Hm, want me to fuck you in the backseat?" Harry whispers once Louis pushes the door open to step outside. Louis shivers softly, it could be from the cold or Harry's words. Either way, he's really fucking horny and he needs Harry's dick right now.

"Are you topping?" Louis asks as Harry takes his keys out to unlock his car. Harry nods softly, glancing over at Louis.

"Yeah, I want to. Is that okay?" Harry bites his lip, opening the door to the back seat of his silver car. Louis looks inside of the vehicle before looking back up at Harry, he pulls the tall boy closer by his hand.

"Of course." Louis grins, pressing a gentle kiss below Harry's ear. Harry smiles sheepishly and pulls Louis into his car with him, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Wanna suck you off first," Harry murmurs, undressing Louis carefully and throwing his clothes in the passenger seat. Louis giggles drunkly as Harry presses kisses down his tummy and licks around his belly button. He likes this version of Harry, even if he's only a little bit drunk, he's still looser and doesn't hold back from showering Louis with affection.

"You're such a cock slut," Louis teases, sliding a hand through Harry's curls and massaging his scalp gently. Harry preens at the attention, nuzzling into Louis' pudgy belly and tugging down his pants. Louis lifts his hips up to help and Harry tosses them in the front when they're off.

"As much as I'd like to deny that, it's obviously true." Harry grins cheekily, pressing a wet kiss to Louis' bulge as he maintains eye contact with him. Louis swears Harry will be the death of him.

Louis squirms as Harry slips his briefs off, he's completely naked now and he sort of hates the way Harry's leather seats stick to his back. His mind completely clears when Harry takes him into his mouth in one long lick and then slowly sinking down. Louis moans and arches his back, his eyes fluttering closed.

Harry skipped the teasing, his tongue licking on the underside of Louis' cock and letting him slide down his throat. Louis chokes out a moan when Harry digs his tongue into his slit, adding pressure to sensitive areas that make him squirm again underneath him.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis reaches down, tangling his other hand in Harry's curls too and tugging softly. Harry moans around him, sending vibrations up Louis' cock and lower abdomen. Louis' jaw goes slack and he pulls on Harry's curls again for encouragement. His head is spinning and he's so, _so_ close.

Harry pops off, his lips red and puffy. Louis whines in protest, looking down at Harry with droopy eyes. "Sorry, just needed a breath." Harry smirks, and Louis rolls his eyes. He should've known there wasn't going to be no teasing at all.

"I was so fucking close, you twat," Louis huffs, pushing Harry's curls out of his face. Harry grins and presses a gentle kiss to Louis' tip, flattening his tongue and licking over it. "Harry," Louis sighs out, just wanting him to start up again but Harry continues by pressing small kisses up and down his cock. Sure, it's sweet, but it's not making Louis come.

"Your cum always tastes really good." Harry smirks, his eyes flickering up to a frustrated Louis.

"Then why don't you make me come and maybe you can get some," Louis mutters, and Harry just giggles, muttering something about how that rhymed. 

Harry's wet lips wrap around Louis' head, suckling softly and flicking his tongue up and down. Louis moans and his eyes flutter closed again; Harry is so good at sucking Louis off but Louis hates the idea of him doing this to other guys. The thoughts are pulled away from him when Harry's hands slide up his tummy, just settling there as he deep throats him.

Louis groans and lazily thrusts into Harry's mouth, chasing his high. His eyes clench shut and he pulls harder on Harry's curls. Harry moans around him and that's what pushes him over the edge, he whines as he comes hard down Harry's throat. Harry pulls off slightly to catch some on his tongue, swallowing all of it as Louis scratches at his scalp with the tips of his fingers. Harry hums with contentment, leaning into Louis' touch as he licks his lips.

"Jesus, Harry," Louis sighs, making grabby hands for Harry so he can kiss him. Harry smiles shyly and leans up to press their lips together. Harry kisses him softly, giggling into his mouth when Louis tries to pull his sweater off.

Harry lets Louis take off his sweater before reaching over the front seat, opening his glove compartment. "Shit, I don't have any condoms," Harry mumbles, closing the compartment before going back to straddling Louis' lap.

"We could just go back to your house, do you have condoms there?" Louis asks, placing his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry shrugs sheepishly. "Or...we could just not use one?" Harry suggests cautiously, his eyes flicking between Louis'. That's kind of serious, Louis didn't think he'd ever not use a condom with someone during sex unless they were together for a while or predicted to be together for a while.

"Um — are you sure?" Louis raises his eyebrows slightly. He still feels very drunk but with Harry on top of him, looking down with such a 'let's do this' expression, he's sobering up a little.

"Well I just got tested last week and it's obviously negative for anything," Harry reasons, holding himself up with his hands on Louis' chest. Louis swallows thickly and ends up nodding without even realizing, but it's worth it when a smile lights up Harry's face.

Harry leans down and kisses Louis' neck, sucking love bites in any blank spot on Louis' throat that he can find. He pulls away for a moment to take his own clothes off, Louis feels achingly hard so he starts slowly stroking himself to get some relief while he waits for Harry to get undressed.

Louis whines softly when Harry pulls his hand away. "No touching yourself," Harry whispers in his ear, his large hand sliding down and wrapping his fingers around Louis' length. Louis gasps and bites his lip, trying not to moan too loudly as Harry starts stroking him with a firm grip.

"Harry." Louis lets out a breathy whimper, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I'm gonna open you up now, don't make fun of me if I do a bad job," Harry teasingly murmurs, still stroking Louis' cock and running his thumb across the slit to collect his pre-cum.

Louis nods slowly with a small smirk, still trying not to come as Harry continues jacking him off. Harry kisses across his collarbone as he slides down Louis' body. Harry grabs a bottle of lube from his football bag that's on the floor of his car. _So that's where he always keeps his lube,_ Louis finally realizes.

Louis whines impatiently and lifts his hips up, just getting a stern glance from Harry so he reluctantly stays still. Harry kisses him once before opening the lube and spreading Louis' legs as much as he can in the small space they have. Louis' breath hitches when Harry's long fingers nudge at his hole, slowly pushing in with only one. It's been so long since he bottomed, and he's a little nervous to have Harry's huge dick up his bum.

Harry tentatively starts opening him up, sliding his finger in and out for a short while before adding a second digit. Louis pushes back against Harry's hand in encouragement, Harry grins triumphantly that he's doing a good job and adds a third finger. 

Louis moans when Harry finds his prostate, occasionally pressing into and brushing over it. His eyes flutter closed and he arches his back, desperate to just come again but he knows he can't yet.

"Harry," Louis whines, his back arching off the leather seat again when Harry's fingers continuously press into his prostate after he's realized he found it.

"Fuck, you look so good like this." Harry bites his lip, being a little rougher with his fingers now but Louis doesn't mind at all.

Harry eventually pulls out, grabbing the lube again to drizzle some onto his cock. Louis watches as he spreads it around with his hand. Harry bends down to kiss Louis as he slowly pushes in, Louis almost gasps when Harry is only two inches in. The stretch always stings, but with Harry it seems like it's never going to end because he's so fucking long. Louis understands how Harry likes the pain though, it's kind of hot how much Harry is filling him up. 

Harry lets out a husky groan right next to Louis' ear as he bottoms out, pulling out a little just to roughly thrust back in. Continuous moans spill from both of their mouths as Harry fucks into Louis, slow but firm. Louis' nails drag down Harry's back, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips parted.

Harry smells like strawberries and alcohol, his scent filling Louis' nose as Harry's body presses into him. Harry grunts quietly, his hips already stuttering so Louis can tell he's close. _Oh fuck,_ Louis is pretty much taking Harry's second type of virginity right now. That's a big fucking deal but it's too late now for Louis to back out again. He really needs to start thinking through things.

"So tight." Harry moans loudly as Louis clenches around him, and suddenly Louis' panicked thoughts are cleared from his mind. 

The face Harry makes when he comes is so unusually attractive, his mouth falls open and he never breaks eye contact with Louis, spilling his cum into Louis and burying himself deeper inside of the small boy.

Louis squirms uncomfortably when Harry pulls out, letting some of his cum drip out of Louis' hole. He's still extremely hard and he's so close to coming. Harry smiles sheepishly, wiggling himself down Louis' body and he doesn't waste time, licking Louis' cock into his mouth.

Louis gasps but it quickly turns into a moan, he comes hard in Harry's mouth as the boy sucks quickly. Harry swallows all of it again, pulling off just to lick the extra cum on his shaft. Louis whimpers, he's so sensitive. Harry ignores him though and keeps collecting the extra cum. It hurts but there's still a hint of pleasure mixed into it, he doesn't have the energy to push Harry away either since he's barely awake.

"I'm sorry for coming so quick." Harry blushes deeply, pressing small kisses up Louis' belly.

"It's okay, Haz," Louis chuckles, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry just blushes harder at the nickname, groaning softly with embarrassment and stuffing his face into Louis' neck. Louis giggles and wraps his legs back around Harry's waist. _Harry is so fucking cute._

—  
  
  


Louis wakes up with a warm body pressed against his back. He sighs softly as small kisses are littered across his shoulder. He recognizes it as Harry, feeling his curls and soft lips on his skin.

"Good morning," Harry murmurs when he realizes Louis is awake, his large hand is gently rubbing Louis' lower belly.

"Morning." Louis finally peeks his eyes open, squinting when the harsh sun poking out from Harry's window shines on his body.

Harry continues pressing kisses onto his shoulder and neck, sucking soft love bites into his tan skin. Louis stretches his legs, sighing with contentment as Harry pulls him closer to his body.

"Why're you kissing me so much?" Louis giggles, a little more awake now with Harry all over him. It's surprisingly nice, lately he hasn't been so mad at Harry all the time, so being close to him isn't as grueling as it used to be.

"Just want to." Harry shrugs, tightening his arms around Louis' waist and now kissing across his jaw. The angle must be weird for Harry so Louis turns over onto his back, smiling when he finally sees him. The boy has his curls sticking in every direction, his eyes are tired with sleep and he has small lines on his cheek from the pillow he was laying on all night.

"You're a mess," Louis giggles again, his own voice groggy with sleep but of course Harry's is deeper. Harry sticks his bottom lip out childishly and pinches Louis' waist, Louis lets out a tiny squeak and then suddenly he's being attacked by Harry's lips all over his face. Louis laughs a little louder, curling into a ball as Harry sucks love bites all over his neck and nipping playfully at the skin.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry mumbles, finally giving Louis a break. Louis chuckles and rests his head on Harry's shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've said worse." Louis smirks, slipping his hands under Harry's baggy t-shirt. Harry grins and leans down to kiss Louis on the lips, it's relieving after being kissed so many places other than where he wants it most. Louis hums into the kiss, showing Harry he wants more by sliding his fingers into his hair.

"Does your head hurt?" Harry asks softly, probably referring to the hangover that they should both have after drinking so much. Harry starts peppering small kisses alone his hairline and Louis has to bite back a smile.

"A little, you?" Louis murmurs, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck when Harry pulls away from kissing his face. Harry grins and pulls Louis closer to him.

"Not really," Harry tells him, tracing a line with his finger on the indent of Louis' spine. Louis sighs softly against Harry's skin, it's sort of weird cuddling with Harry like this but at the same time it feels really relaxing.

"I have to be home by ten," Louis tells him reluctantly. He told his mum he'd be staying at Zayn's house and that he would be home as soon as possible since she needs help watching the twins.

"Lou, it's nine thirty now." Harry sits up, peering over Louis to look at the alarm clock.

"Oh fuck," Louis curses, standing up from the bed quickly and looking around for his clothes. Harry smirks as he watches Louis rush around to get dressed, fixing his hair in Harry's mirror.

"Well, goodbye to you too," Harry remarks sarcastically as Louis heads for the door without saying anything, rolling his eyes. Louis sighs softly and quickly steps over to Harry's bed, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Harry kisses back softly, his hand sliding to the nape of Louis' neck but Louis really doesn't have time for that.

"Bye Harry." Louis smirks, pecking his nose before standing up straight again and stepping towards the door. Harry smiles with both of his dimples popping, biting his lip and watching Louis walk out of his room.

—

Louis sighs as he walks up to school, stuffing his car keys in his pocket and adjusting the bag that's hanging off of his shoulder. It's freezing fucking cold and Louis can't wait to get home, today is their last day of school until there's a week long break for Christmas and he's ready to just relax the entire time. Except his birthday, that day he has to spend with his family. He's not looking forward to that too much, his grandparents are a little judgmental.

"Where have you been?"

"Jesus fuck," Louis curses quickly as Zayn suddenly comes up to him. His heart now racing from the shock. "Don't sneak up on a person like that," Louis scolds, lightly slapping his bicep as Zayn rolls his eyes.

"I've barely seen you for the past two weeks, where have you been?" Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows. Louis bites the inside of his cheek, opening the door for both of them as they step inside their school. It's a lot warmer inside and Louis sighs with relief.

How is Louis supposed to tell Zayn, 'um, I have sort of been fucking Harry dumb fuck Styles for the past month and actually really enjoying it.' Zayn sort of deserves to know, they're best friends and Louis always tells him everything.

"Can we talk later at my house? I have class in like two minutes," Louis says, giving Zayn an apologetic smile.

"Fine, but you better buy me a burrito at lunch to make up for your shitty friendship," Zayn states, pointing at Louis sternly. Louis chuckles and nods.

"You got it, babe."

They both make their separate ways after that, Louis stuffs his football bag into his locker before rushing off to class. He turns the corner and groans when his head hits a hard shoulder.

"Oh—I'm sorry, Lou." Harry chuckles softly, his hands on Louis' shoulder to keep him steady as he rubs his forehead in pain. Louis looks up at the familiar face, except it's not so familiar. Why is Harry smiling at him? It's weird and he doesn't think he's ever made Harry smile without doing anything sexual.

"Uh—it's okay," Louis mumbles, eyeing Harry's friends that are looking at him. It's odd that Harry has friends other than Niall, Liam and Zayn. Those are the only people Louis talks to and sometimes he forgets people can have more than one friend group.

Louis just nods awkwardly before walking away, sighing with relief when Harry's eyes are finally off of him. It's been a little weird with him lately, they're never arguing or even flipping each other off during practice anymore. Louis doesn't know if he likes that or not, he's hated Harry for so long and now it's just different somehow.

His morning classes that day go by a lot slower than usual, probably because he just can't wait to finally leave. He doesn't have any friends in those classes except Andy who just talks his ear off the entire time and doesn't even get his work done. 

Louis eventually gets to lunch, buying two burritos for him and Zayn, as promised. He sees the raven haired boy sitting down at their usual table, scrolling away on his phone, so he walks over quickly, plopping one of the burritos down in front of him. Zayn smiles and stuffs his phone in his pocket, unwrapping the foil from the food.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure the first thing I'll do during winter break is take a fifteen hour nap," Louis jokes, also unwrapping his food. Zayn chuckles and finally looks up at Louis.

"So, are you gonna finally tell me what's been keeping you so busy these past few weeks?" Zayn quirks up an eyebrow, chewing on the burrito with his mouth closed. Louis hesitates for a moment, not really sure if he should answer truthfully or not. It's still a little embarrassing that he's doing these things with Harry, he didn't think it'd go on long enough for anybody to find out.

"Well, about that—"

"What's up, fuckers?" 

The pair looks up, both smiling brightly when they see all three of their friends sitting down at the table with them. Well to Louis it's just two of his friends and Harry. Louis' mouth almost falls open with shock when Liam and Zayn give each other a quick peck on the lips, smiling at each other fondly. Apparently Louis isn't the only one holding back from telling things.

"Since when is this a thing?" Louis smirks, pointing between Liam and Zayn. He completely ignores Harry that has sat down next to him, even though Harry eyes are definitely on him. He has this tingly feeling in his belly and that's always how he knows Harry is looking at him.

Zayn blushes uneasily so Liam takes over to answer. "Well we went out last weekend and talked about everything, so now we're officially boyfriends." They both grin happily, leaning into each other.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Louis scoffs dramatically, earning an even more dramatic eye roll from Zayn. Louis sighs when he sees Niall, who has apparently been eating his burrito without him even noticing. 

"Because you've been too busy for me." Zayn raises his eyebrows pointedly and Louis just smiles sheepishly in response. He definitely can't tell Zayn about him and Harry when everybody is here, he's not even sure if Harry would be okay with him telling anybody.

They all change the topic, really not that surprised about Liam and Zayn getting together. Louis looks over at Harry when he hooks their ankles together, Harry just has a neutral expression, as if he isn't playing footsie with Louis under the table. Louis bites back a smirk when Harry's foot slowly slides up his calf, how is that even possible?

Louis makes sure the other boys aren't paying attention to him before leaning over, his mouth right next to Harry's ear. "What're you doing, Haz?" Louis whispers, biting the inside of his cheek. Harry grins, his left dimple popping as he looks over at Louis.

"I want to take you to the restrooms and suck you off," Harry whispers back, his lips grazing over Louis' earlobe ever so softly. Louis feels a small shiver run up his spine, pulling away from Harry and clearing his throat.

"Um — I have to get to class, I'll see you all later." Harry smiles, waving goodbye to the three boys in front of them before just standing up and walking away towards the exit. Louis knows if he follows right after, it'll probably look suspicious. So after waiting about two minutes, he says goodbye to Zayn, Liam and Niall, before standing up by himself and nervously walking the same path Harry did just moments before.

Louis pushes the door to the bathroom open, sighing softly when he sees Harry leaning against the wall. The boy looks up and smiles when he sees Louis standing there. Louis locks the door behind him and quickly closes the space between them to kiss Harry, cupping his cheeks and moving their lips together passionately. Harry giggles into the kiss, pulling Louis closer to him.

"Why did you just brush me off this morning? That wasn't very nice," Harry mumbles against Louis' lips, slipping his hands under Louis' sweater. Louis furrows his brows together slightly while Harry kisses his neck, what did Harry expect him to do when he saw him? Just start making out right there on the spot?

"What do you mean?" 

Harry's sighs softly and pulls away from Louis' neck after leaving several love bites. Louis' skin tingles with the longing for Harry's warm lips to be back on him.

"I don't know, you just haven't talked to me since game night." Harry shrugs shyly, biting his bottom lip. Louis just furrows his eyebrows more, a weird feeling bubbling up in his stomach.

"We're not friends, you shouldn't expect me to check up on you or answer your texts," Louis snaps. His heart clenches slightly when he sees Harry immediately back up at his harsh tone, but he tries to push it away. They aren't boyfriends, let alone friends, so he doesn't understand why Harry is acting like he should have to talk to him everyday.

"We haven't fought in a couple weeks," Harry starts, his voice slightly lower than usual. "I just thought—"

"Well you thought wrong," Louis states curtly. "I have to go." Louis tries to push past Harry but Harry grabs his wrist roughly, turning him back around and pressing him against the wall. Louis' heart is thumping in his throat with the angry flames in Harry's eyes, his grip tightening to borderline painful.

"Why're you so fucking scared of being friends? I thought we were past all of the shitty arguments, and quite frankly, I like you better when you're not yelling at me all the time." Harry huffs out of frustration, pressing Louis harder into the wall.

"I don't give a fuck what you do and don't like," Louis mutters harshly, trying to shove Harry off of him but Harry is really strong when he wants to be.

"How do you go from letting me fuck you and calling me Haz, to _this_?" Harry asks, saying the last word as if how Louis is acting is disgusting. Louis rolls his eyes and stops resisting Harry's hold on him, it's no use.

"I hate you, Harry. I always have...and I always will." 

Harry's face falls but he just backs away from Louis with one last rough shove, Louis groans softly with pain when his back collides with the wall. "You know what? Fuck you, you're a piece of shit and don't even think about looking in my direction for the rest of the day or I swear I'll punch you in the face," Harry spits harshly, turning around and walking away. He unlocks the door and it slams shut behind him, making Louis flinch slightly.

Louis doesn't regret what he said. Him and Harry were getting too close anyways and it's better that he end it now rather than just wait for it to blow up in flames. Him and Harry just don't get along and they never will. It's disappointing, sure, but Louis won't let Harry string him along.

—

"Happy birthday bitch!" Zayn swings Louis' door open, just getting a loud groan from the just previously sleeping boy. Louis pulls the covers over his head, groaning again when Zayn lays down on top of him.

"Leave me alone," Louis mumbles, trying to push Zayn off of him and it actually works because he lands on the floor with a small thud. Louis giggles softly, peeking an eye open to see if he's okay. Zayn glares up at him and then just climbs back into the bed to lay down next to Louis.

"What's wrong, babe? Don't want to turn eighteen?" Zayn asks curiously, his tone quieter as he inspects Louis' exhausted face and it's not just from waking up. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately and he knows why. It's just a little hard sleeping alone when Louis got so used to having Harry next to him, they always stayed at each other's houses and it's even more difficult knowing he doesn't have a choice. But he doesn't miss Harry. Not even a little bit.

"No, that's not it. I'm just not looking forward to having to talk to my entire family all day," Louis tells him, since it's not completely far from the truth. Zayn does know about Harry now, and it wasn't even Louis who told him, it was the condom wrapper in Louis' bathroom trash can. Louis could've just said it was someone else but he didn't want to lie even more to Zayn.

"How about you just have lunch with your grandparents and aunt when they come over, but then tell them you're going out with your friends at six? I might've told all the boys that you're having a birthday dinner with all of us." Zayn smiles apologetically when Louis groans, stuffing his face into his pillow.

"I don't want to see Harry," Louis mumbles, his voice muffled slightly. He's tired and he just wants to sleep until graduation.

"It's fine, I'm sure you two will just avoid each other and not talk like you always used to," Zayn assures him, fixing a small piece of Louis' fringe.

"Fine." Louis sighs softly. Zayn grins and stands up, telling Louis he's going to his car to get his present and he'll be right back. That brings up Louis' spirits a little bit.

—

Louis walks up to the restaurant with Zayn by his side. It's snowing a little, but unfortunately it rained last night so there's no chance of it sticking to the ground. Louis sighs softly, his warm breath making a white puff of air in front of his mouth. He nods thankfully at Zayn who holds the door open for him, they step inside and smile softly when they're immediately engulfed by the warmth of the room.

"Our friends are already sitting down," Zayn tells the waitress that tries to ask them if they'd like a table for two.

"Oh okay," She nods, handing them two menus before letting them walk off and find their friends. They're sitting at the back in a large booth, Louis' stomach churns slightly at the sight of Harry as they approach the table. His chocolate curls are falling loosely around his face and his cherry lips are bitten red.

"Happy birthday Lou!" Niall gives him a tight side hug as he sits down next to him. Louis grins and mumbles a small 'thank you' as Liam tells him the same thing. Harry stays quiet, but Louis tries not to even think about it. He doesn't matter anyways.

"It's officially legal for you to drink now! That's no fun," Niall says, shaking his head solemnly and Louis can't help but laugh. Only Niall would say that.

The beginning of the dinner goes great, well at least for Louis it does. Harry hasn't spoken a word since Louis and Zayn arrived, he's pretty sure Harry is still pissed at him for whatever reason. It's not like Louis wasn't just telling him the truth, him and Harry _are not_ friends. Why is that so hard to understand?

Louis looks up from his food, making brief eye contact with Harry but it doesn't last long because Harry just looks back down. His eyes don't look as bright as Louis expected them to be, they're almost as dull as before him and Harry started sleeping together.

The rest of the dinner is a little more calm, less things to talk about after an hour of eating and chatting. They eventually pay and leave the restaurant, only Liam had leftovers because him and Zayn shared Zayn's spaghetti. 

"Is it cool if I just get a ride with Li?" Zayn asks, smiling hopefully and Louis immediately nods.

"Of course, I'll see you at school on Monday." They both give each other a quick peck on the cheek before making different ways to their cars. Louis unlocks his vehicle with the keys in his hand, he opens the door but it's roughly closed by a hand that snakes around his shoulder. Louis quickly recognizes it as Harry when he spots several rings on his fingers and the familiar smell of his strawberry shampoo wafts into his nose.

Louis turns around, trying to act casual and lean his back against his car but he's pretty sure Harry can see right through him. Louis is sure Harry can always tell how he's feeling, there's not a specific reason it's just this little spark in his eyes that tell Louis he knows every little thought that flashes through his mind. 

Winter was definitely made for Harry. The small white snowflakes fall onto his eyelashes and lips so gently, slowly turning into droplets of water since it's not quite cold enough. The tip of his nose is a light shade of pink and his lips are as red and plump as ever. Louis' eyes flicker back up to his green orbs and notice they're studying Louis' face too. Harry looks beautiful, even more so since Louis can't tell him just how gorgeous he really is.

Louis reaches forward and places a delicate hand on Harry's chest, almost immediately grabbing his attention and they stare at each other for a moment before Harry finally makes a move. 

Harry leans in, softly pressing his lips against Louis'. Louis is immediately engulfed by the familiarity of Harry's touch and his plump lips on his own. Louis kisses back passionately, his hand reaching up and sliding onto the nape of his neck. Harry hums against his mouth, grabbing his hips and pulling their bodies closer. 

Louis sighs with contentment when they both pull away from the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other's. Harry's body against his supplies a sort of warmth on Louis' skin and in his chest. Louis doesn't know what it is about right now, because they've kissed hundreds of times; but something about this moment, with Harry's warm eyes and wandering hands, seems like it'll be pressed into his heart forever. 

"Happy birthday, Lou," Harry whispers, pressing a lingering kiss to Louis' cheek before suddenly all the warmth is pulled away from him. Louis frowns, watching Harry walk away with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

It takes Louis a long moment to move, until he realizes Harry's car is gone and the tingling feeling on his lips have completely disappeared. Louis sighs, ignoring the heavy feeling in his heart and finally climbing into his car. This has got to be one of his worst birthdays ever.

—

Everything seems to move in slow motion as Louis pushes past all of the drunk, grinding teenagers that unfortunately go to his school. He's drunk as fuck and it feels like he can't even see what's in front of him. He really, _really_ wants some chips right now.

He waves at Niall who is chatting up some cheerleader. Niall waves back with a cheeky grin, obviously proud of himself for even approaching the gorgeous girl. Louis chuckles to himself, suddenly feeling a little dizzy so he leans against the wall. 

Louis doesn't even know why he's here. He hates parties without Zayn. He also hates how much of a lightweight he is, he's only had four shots and he can barely walk in a straight line. Louis looks up when he sees someone lean against the wall next to him, they're wearing a football jersey so they must be on his team. He leans his head against their shoulder without even thinking about it, he just needs something to hold him up.

"You okay, Lou?" Ashton chuckles, reaching up and running his fingers through Louis' soft and poofy fringe. Ashton doesn't seem quite as drunk as Louis but still tipsy, his eyes are glossy and he's sipping on a cranberry vodka.

"Yeah, just tired," Louis mumbles, cuddling closer to Ashton as a couple that's making out comes closer to them. It doesn't bother Louis when he sees people kissing but he's also not very fond of them making out up against him.

"C'mon, lets go sit down." Ashton has an amused smile on his face as he leads Louis over to the sofa, they both plop down and Louis still stays close to his friend. He gets really clingy when he's drunk but Zayn isn't here for him to hug and cuddle so he guesses Ashton will be fine for tonight. 

"What kind of sauce do you like to eat with chicken strips?" Louis asks with a serious expression but Ashton seems more than amused by him. 

"Probably ketchup because I'm basic," Ashton chuckles. "What about you?"

"Ketchup is gross." Louis wrinkles his nose and Ashton smiles fondly. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis giggles, resting his head back on the couch. Louis feels Ashton's eyes on him but he just continues staring at up at the quickly spinning fan hanging from the ceiling. The music is too loud in here, Louis might just leave soon.

"Lou?"

Louis turns his head, humming in acknowledgment, but it gets muffled by Ashton's lips pressing into his own. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!_ Louis almost pulls away but then Ashton grabs his hip to deepen the kiss and suddenly he's giving in to Ashton's touch.

It's foreign and Louis doesn't really feel anything towards him, but he still continues kissing him anyways. Ashton's lips are fuller than he's used to, so he relaxes his mouth a little more and reaches up to cup his jaw. He sort of feels guilty for some reason, an unsettled feeling pools in his belly. Ashton just continues kissing him and that doesn't help his guilt at all. 

Suddenly a hand is sliding around his bicep and he's quickly being pulled off of the couch and away from Ashton's mouth. Louis is ready to yell at whoever is just yanking him around, but then he turns and sees Harry, his heart dropping to his stomach. _Fuck_.

Harry just starts leading Louis away to the entrance of the house, the grip on his wrist is tight. Apparently Harry is deaf because he's not even acknowledging Louis' complaints and shouts for Harry to leave him alone.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" Harry shouts once they're outside, roughly shoving Louis against one of the random cars littered across the side of the street. Louis rolls his eyes and sighs softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course Harry had to bring them outside where nobody else is and it's freezing fucking cold.

"I was kissing, ever heard of it?" Louis snaps. Harry scowls and clenches his jaw, he looks the most pissed off Louis has ever seen him but Harry had no right pulling him away like that. Although, he is sort of grateful he didn't have to face an awkward morning with Ashton if they ended up fucking.

"Ashton?! Out of all the people you could've kissed, you chose one of your teammates who you know I don't like?" Harry huffs, his fists clenching by his sides. Louis furrows his eyebrows angrily and takes a step forward to Harry.

"Why does it fucking matter what you think of the people I kiss?" Louis asks through gritted teeth. "I know you think this thing you and I used to have is anything at all, but it's _nothing._ It meant _nothing_ to me and I wish you would get that through your thick fucking skull." Louis pokes Harry's chest but he's quickly shoved back onto the car again.

He can tell Harry is drunk, his pupils are blown out and his movements are slow. Harry's face crumples slightly and he turns away from Louis a little, his eyes flicking over to the loud house only fifteen meters away.

"You're such a twat," Harry scoffs, turning back to Louis with his eyes blazing and his expression neutral again. "I didn't ask for you to care about me or even treat me like you do, but the least you can do is not kiss people right in front of me," Harry says slowly as if Louis won't understand if he speaks any faster, his tone laced with venom. "Go fuck Ashton, I don't care, but I'd rather not be enjoying myself at a party with all of my friends just to see you getting off with some guy on the couch."

Louis' eyes flick between Harry's, huffing softly with annoyance, his arms crossed again. He thought maybe Harry was jealous, but now it just seems like Harry hates him more than he ever has. That makes Louis' stomach twist uncomfortably and a part of his heart is screaming at him to just make Harry smile somehow. He ignores it.

"You don't care, huh? Is that why you pulled me all the way out of the house and kept me here because he's probably fucking gone by now and that's all your fault," Louis spits angrily. He doesn't bother getting up off of the car again because he knows Harry will just push him back again.

"You really wanna fuck _another_ one of your teammates? You're either an idiot or a slut—"

"Don't you dare call me a slut! I _almost_ sleep with one other person other than you and suddenly I'm a whore?!" Louis asks loudly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, is everything alright?" 

Niall comes jogging up to them from the front door, both heads turn towards him.

"Yes, we're fine." They both answer at the same time, turning back to each other with glares. Niall just gives them an apprehensive once over before walking back into the house.

They just stare at each other in silence for a long moment, both of their arms crossed over their chest. Louis is the one to break the silence.

"Since you ruined my chance to fuck tonight, I guess you'll have to be the replacement." Louis smiles sarcastically, grabbing the front of Harry shirt and dragging him over to his own car.

"I'm not the replacement, I'm the original, you twat," Harry mutters as Louis pulls them both into his car. Louis closes the door behind them and then almost immediately presses his mouth onto Harry's. This means nothing, he just needs Harry right now and he can't really have Harry without having the annoying side of him unfortunately.

They basically tear each other's clothes off, kissing heatedly with bitten lips and sore love bites all over their necks. Harry straddles Louis' lap once they're both naked and Louis breathes out harshly through his nose at the realization that Harry is about to fucking ride him. Jesus fuck.

"Harry," Louis moans out loudly as Harry starts sinking down on his cock. Harry's wincing at the pain since they didn't do any prep and Harry only used his spit as lube. 

"Lou," Harry moans his name right back although it sounds more like a whine. Louis learned a couple weeks ago that Harry likes the pain, but he probably should've realized that a while ago when Harry started to get off on him pulling his hair.

Harry takes a while to adjust, whimpering out whenever Louis shifts or tries to roll his hips forward in search of friction. He can't help it, Harry just looks so fucking gorgeous sitting on his cock like this.

"Haz," Louis whines, knowing the nickname will have an affect on Harry. "Please move," He begs, his breathing coming out stuttered as he holds back from coming immediately. Harry starts slowly bouncing up and down, his palms planted flat on Louis' toned chest as he gains a rhythm. Louis moves his hips a certain way so Harry starts bouncing down right on his prostate, Harry moans Louis' name loudly and scratches his nails down his chest with his mouth hanging open. His rhythm is a little sloppy from being inexperienced at riding but it's still perfect. Always so perfect.

Louis resists the urge to close his eyes, he wants to watch Harry, it's literally the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Their hot pants seem to be fogging up the windows, probably because of the contrast with the cold weather outside. Louis' eyes flicker up to Harry's face, his mouth is still hanging open and without even thinking about it Louis reaches his hand up and slides two fingers into Harry's mouth. Harry moans appreciatively, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he continues bouncing up and down and sucking on Louis' fingers.

"Fuck, Harry — " Louis ruts his hips up, he so fucking close " — you're doing so good," Louis tells him breathlessly, feeling heat spread all over his body as he watches the pretty boy on top of him. Harry whines around his fingers, clearly enjoying Louis' praises so Louis continues. He needs Harry to come first. 

"Always so tight around me, but I know you finger your self in the shower, don't you?" Louis smirks, watching Harry fall apart on top of him but he still manages to nod quickly. Harry answered without hesitation but he still has an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Louis slides his fingers farther into Harry's mouth, only gagging him slightly and that seems to be the edge for both of them because once Harry comes and clenches tightly around him, Louis is coming too.

They both moan loudly, riding out their highs and pressing their bodies close. Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry's mouth and his cock out of Harry's hole, grinning lazily when Harry whimpers at the emptiness.

"You did so good, baby," Louis whispers as Harry nuzzles his face into his neck, he reaches a hand up and cards his fingers through Harry's sweaty curls. He's still pissed at him but he thinks that Harry deserves the praises and special pet names, especially after making him feel so amazing.

"Better than Ashton could've done?" Harry asks cheekily, although his voice is thoroughly fucked. Louis chuckles lowly, tugging on Harry's hair just a little for his attitude and mention of their argument earlier. But he still obviously answers. As he said before, Harry deserves it.

"Of course, Haz. No one is as good as you," Louis says, an obvious tease in his tone but he's partially being serious. Harry still hums with approval and by the blush on his cheeks Louis would say he answered correctly.

Somehow they end up falling asleep like that, dirty with sweat and Harry's cum, still naked, and only having each other's body heat for warmth.

—

So apparently Harry and Louis' little 'enemies with benefits' thing is starting back up again. And it's happening even more often than ever. They're fucking every chance they get, in empty classrooms, in Louis' car after football practice, even in the storage closet at school and that's probably Louis' favorite place because he always has to keep his fingers in Harry's mouth to keep him quiet. Sure, he could just cover his mouth but Harry prefers the other way.

Right now, they're making out in Louis' bedroom, hands in each other's pants as they tug each other off. Harry gasps against Louis' lips when Louis does another particularly rough stroke on his cock. 

"Lou, shit — you're so fucking pretty," Harry breathes out, pressing quick kisses along Louis' jawline. A small smile tugs at the corner of Louis' lips, he doesn't get compliments from Harry often and he especially doesn't get called 'pretty'.

Louis continues stroking Harry firmly, not bothered one bit that Harry has stopped pulling him off too because the little gasps and whimpers leaving Harry's mouth is better than anything. Harry's eyes clench shut tightly and his mouth falls open as he comes, his head falling back and basically just inviting Louis to mark him so that's what he does.

"Louis," Harry moans, panting softly as he comes down from his high. Louis grins and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, resting his forehead against Harry's. Louis pulls his hand out of Harry's pants and just grabs one of his dirty t-shirts to wipe it off. Louis turns back to Harry but apparently Harry was leaning in for a kiss, causing their heads to knock together. They both groan but then burst into tiny laughs.

"I hate you," Harry chuckles, smiling against Louis' lips as they start kissing again. They fall onto Louis' soft bed and Louis straddles Harry's lap.

"Sure, babe." Louis smirks, sliding his fingers into Harry's curls. Harry leans into his touch, practically purring like a cat.

Harry grins cheekily, mischief sparking in his eyes. "I really do hate you, you just can't accept that, can you?" Louis pauses for a moment, realizing just how gorgeous Harry is, his green eyes bright and playful as his dimples cave in.

"I can accept it, but it's just not true. You can't possibly hate me when I'm the best sex of your life," Louis teases, although he's being completely serious because he knows for a fact Harry wouldn't keep sleeping with him if it wasn't great sex.

"So that must mean you don't hate me either," Harry reasons, quirking up an eyebrow but Louis is quick to deny.

"What makes you think you're the best sex of my life?" Louis chuckles, his fingers still playing with Harry's curls. Harry's cheeky grin doesn't falter, if anything it just grows.

"You've only had sex with two other people and I'm pretty sure when you lost your virginity it wasn't the bed sex you've ever had and what're the chances that only one other person is better than me?" Okay, Harry's done the math apparently.

"Well I guess the statistics aren't on your side today because Daniel was way better than you," Louis smirks, playfully tugging on Harry's hair and watching lust flash over his eyes before he processes what Louis even said. He only had sex with Daniel once and it wasn't nearly as good as Harry, but he needs to lower Harry's ego just a bit. Even though Harry's ego isn't that big to begin with. Okay fine, maybe he should be honest because the way Harry's bottom lip is sticking out is adorable.

"Who the hell is Daniel?"

"I was just joking babe, I _guess_ your the best I've had." Louis sighs dramatically but it quickly turns into a giggle as Harry attacks his neck with little bites and kisses. This must be Harry's way of getting revenge on Louis for teasing him but if this is revenge then Louis _loves_ revenge.

"I really do hate you." Harry shakes his head with an amused smile. Louis rolls his eyes, are they really going to have to have the same conversation again before Louis convinces Harry that he obviously doesn't hate Louis? 

"Well too bad because you're gonna have to return the favor soon," Louis says, referring to the bulge in his pants and he doesn't even know how he's still hard when it's been a couple minutes. It's probably the way Harry is reacting to him playing with his hair and the glaze over his eyes from his previous orgasm.

"Gladly." Harry makes quick work of unbuttoning Louis' trousers, kissing him passionately. Louis curses quietly when Harry's suddenly grabs ahold of his cock, things are moving so fast but it's still relieving once he finally gets some friction.

It doesn't take long for Louis reach his climax, coming into Harry's palm with his face tucked into the crook of his neck. He moans quietly, pleasure coursing through him as Harry strokes him through his high. 

"You're a menace," Louis teases as Harry licks his cum from his fingers. Harry just flashes him and innocent smile after cleaning off his hand and kissing Louis softly.

—

Louis gets tackled with hugs and pats on the back, all seven of them cheering loudly. They just had a playful scrimmage with the other half of the team, and Harry is more than annoyed that Louis' team won and they didn't.

"Great job, Lou!" Niall smiles brightly, giving Louis a wet kiss on the cheek and Louis gags teasingly, earning a slap in the arm from his blond friend.

They all head to locker rooms after settling down, saying goodbye to coach and walking inside. There's loud chatter throughout the room as they all get undressed to shower, Louis has to keep his eyes off of a shirtless Harry but that's extremely difficult because the idiot has toned abs and love handles. He's a fucking gorgeous person walking around like he isn't making Louis' heart stop and Louis just wants to kiss him in front of everybody. But that would be weird so he doesn't.

"Hm, what're those marks on your stomach?" 

Louis turns his head quickly, knowing nobody is talking to him but Nick is definitely talking to Harry. Harry blushes deeply, looking down at the small love bites littered across his skin as he grabs his shower towel.

Louis' heart hammers in his chest, he just hopes Harry is a good liar. 

"It's nothing," Harry mumbles as more nosy boys crowd around him. Even Niall is approaching him too and it takes Louis a second to realize Niall still doesn't know about them, only Zayn. Why do people even care if Harry has hickeys anyways? It's none of their business and he also doesn't like that they're all staring at his half naked body when he's only Louis' to look at.

"Really? Because it looks like someone took ten minutes to make that one," Niall cackles, poking a particularly large hickey right next to Harry's moth tattoo. Louis feels himself smirk before he can even think about it with the way Harry is getting flustered. That specific love bite actually did take a while, Louis was just enjoying the way Harry was squirming and moaning underneath him and he couldn't help but make a mark that would last for a while.

"Aw, little Harry has a boyfriend," Mikey teases, ruffling up Harry's curls and now Louis finds himself scowling. He doesn't know why he's feeling extra possessive today but nobody else gets to touch Harry's pretty curls, only him.

"No I don't — shut up." Harry rolls his eyes, obviously trying to seem annoyed but his flushed cheeks contradicts that. By now Louis is the only one not participating in the 'interrogation', but he doesn't think it looks suspicious since they would expect Louis not to care about Harry's mystery hickeys. 

Louis awkwardly looks back towards his locker when Ashton and him make eye contact, it hasn't been that uncomfortable ever since the kiss because they both just brushed it off as a drunken mistake. But what if Ashton knows about him and Harry now since Harry was the one who pulled him away from Ashton, looking pretty jealous might he add.

Louis misses some of the conversation since he's pretty far away but a certain comment catches his ear.

"Wow, I think it's safe to say you're in _love_ ," Nick teases him more since they're getting a funny reaction out of Harry, all the boys crowded around him murmur their agreements. Louis' eyes widen slightly and he wishes he could step closer just in case he misses Harry's reply. He knows Harry couldn't possibly be in love with him, but he's still curious.

"Shut up, we're not even dating it's just fucking — " Louis' heart clenches slightly. "But it's not even any of your guys' business so I'd appreciate if you stopped asking all of these questions," Harry chuckles uncomfortably and Louis actually considers walking over and kissing all over his face until Harry feels better.

"Just fucking, huh? Because you seem pretty defensive." Mikey grins, having to stand on his tiptoes to see over a couple boys. Harry rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm being honest, it's just plain sex and not anything to get interested about." Harry actually fucking glances over at Louis, luckily no one notices but Louis definitely does with the way his stomach flips as Harry makes eye contact with him.

"You don't seem like the type of person to just have a friends with benefits thing going on," Nick comments suspiciously. By now a couple of people have gotten in the showers, probably bored of the conversation especially if they aren't even friends with Harry.

"Well I am." Harry shrugs nonchalantly. Can these people just leave Harry alone so Louis can fuck him in his car already? 

Louis is dressed by now, having changed out of his uniform as they continued talking. Louis doesn't feel like listening to Harry talk about how much Louis is just a decent fuck to him anymore so he grabs his bag and walks out, feeling Harry's eyes follow him as he walks but he doesn't care. He knows Harry will meet up with him later anyways.

—

"Just plain sex, huh?" Louis says once he sees Harry approaching him. Louis just lit up a cigarette as he waited for Harry, leaning against his car.

Harry smirks, crowding all up in his space and suddenly pressing gentle kisses all over his neck. Louis just hums, trying to act like his knees aren't about to give out from how nice this feels. He takes another drag of his cigarette, making sure not to get the smoke near Harry's hair and taint the sweet smell of his strawberry shampoo.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell them I was letting the sexiest person at our school fuck me, could I?" Harry says, playfully nibbling on Louis' collarbones. Louis' lips part slightly out of shock and he pushes Harry away to see his face and check if he's being serious.

"You think I'm the sexiest person at the school?" Louis asks, usually he'd act smug about it but he's really just surprised Harry said it in the first place. Harry smirks and nods softly, his eyes slowly dripping down Louis' face to his lips.

"Yeah, as much as you're an annoying prick, you're still hot as fuck," Harry states bluntly, his hands grabbing at Louis' bum as if that's his proof.

"Wow, you ruined it." Louis giggles, rolling his eyes. Harry smiles and continues kissing Louis' neck, his large hands massaging Louis' bum. Louis accidentally lets a small moan slip but Harry starts sucking on his neck in response so maybe it wasn't much of a mistake and more like a happy accident.

Louis reluctantly pulls away and tells Harry to get into his car, he'd rather fuck in his bed than in the back of his car because he doesn't like being cramped up so much, even if it means Harry's body is pressed tightly against his own.

"You know who I think the sexiest person in the school is?" Louis asks with a small smirk.

"Who?"

"Niall."

Louis groans in pain as Harry playfully hits him in the back of his head. 

—

"Bye munchkin!" Louis waves goodbye to his sister cheerfully, knowing the nickname will embarrass her. Lottie's face turns pink causing her friends to giggle, Louis just drives away with a small chuckle.

"You're evil," Zayn laughs, climbing into the front seat and making sure he doesn't accidentally kick Louis in the head or something.

"I know." Louis smirks, shrugging softly.

"Why does Zayn always get to sit in the front?" Niall pouts, leaning in between the two front seats. His blond hair has been growing out a lot and he's almost completely brunet now.

"Why would you want to sit next to Louis anyway?" Harry scoffs and Louis dramatically frowns at him from the rear view mirror, Harry just smiles and looks down at his hands.

Once they arrive at Liam's house, they all barge in since the door was unlocked and his mum isn't home. They hurry upstairs and burst into his room, Zayn immediately lays down next to a shocked Liam and gives him a small kiss.

"You guys couldn't have told me you were coming over?" Liam chuckles, pausing the Disney movie he was watching and draping an arm around Zayn's shoulders. What kind of teenager watches kid's movies in their spare time?

"Nah, it's more fun this way," Louis chuckles, sitting down next to Harry on the large purple beanbag. He didn't even realize that he wasn't supposed to be all close and comfortable with Harry in front of everybody, but it would look weird if he just suddenly stood up, right? Louis makes a plan to 'go to the bathroom' in a couple minutes.

Apparently it doesn't go unnoticed because Liam is quick to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you guys finally warming up to each other?" Liam smirks, casually running his fingers through Zayn's hair as his head rests on his shoulder.

"No, but there's nowhere else to sit," Louis defends quickly. Harry places his hand on his wrist, silently telling him to relax and it works well.

"What'd I say? I _knew_ they'd get together before graduation!" Niall shouts excitedly, holding his hand out to Liam as if they actually made a bet on this. _Wait, did they?_

"We sit on the same beanbag and we're suddenly together?" Harry scoffs. Apparently he always blushes when he's confronted because his cheeks are bright pink. Louis bites back a smirk, Harry is cute when he's flustered.

"That's how it works," Zayn chimes in, grinning when Louis glares over at him.

They eventually drop the topic but Louis never moves from the seat, too happy with Harry's thigh pressed into his. Harry keeps whispering little things in his ear, whether it's telling him what they're gonna do tonight (dirty things) or it's him complaining about how annoying the other boys are, every time it still makes Louis giggle.

—

They're currently stumbling through Harry's house, attempting not to knock anything over as they make out heatedly and make their way towards Harry's bedroom. Louis and Harry eventually get into his room, closing the door behind them hurriedly and moving towards his bed. Harry attempts to pull his sweater over his head quickly but then he ends up loosing his balance and falling back on the bed. Louis laughs loudly, his eyes crinkling on the sides.

Harry is sitting there, arms above his head, yelping and laughing and struggling to get free, and Louis knows he should take pity but instead he just pushes him on his back and starts pressing a line of kisses down his stomach. Harry giggles and eventually manages to get the shirt off his head, a small blush on his cheeks as he pulls Louis in for another kiss.

Louis climbs on top of him and straddles his lap, kissing Harry eagerly. He knows him and Harry have been spending _way_ too much time together lately, but it seems like there's this thing about Harry that just has Louis desperate for more and more all the time. It's probably his curls.

They make work of undressing each other, Harry is a lot more gentle with Louis but Louis literally has to peel Harry's jeans off because of how tight they are. Louis laughs softly when Harry pulls him back onto the bed, making Louis land on top of him roughly and they both let out small groans of pain. They continue kissing despite any painfully tangled limbs or the pillows they're knocking off the bed from how much they're moving around.

Louis grabs the lube and a condom out of Harry's nightstand, tugging Harry's briefs off and laying down between his legs. Louis presses small wet kisses on the inside of his thighs and Harry preens at the affection, running his fingers through Louis' soft locks. Louis takes the encouragement and marks several love bites on his milky white skin, he hopes someone on their team sees them next week and asks where they're from. Then Harry will get all flustered, knowing Louis was the one that left them there.

"Louis," Harry sighs out, although it sounds more like a desperate whine. Harry probably knows he's teasing him, that just urges Louis to tease even more. Louis sucks multiple marks into his skin, licking and blowing over them gently to soothe the sore spot. Harry is moaning Louis' name and it's driving him absolutely insane, his eyes flutter closed and continues kissing Harry's beautifully soft thighs.

Eventually Louis lubes his fingers up and starts with two digits to open Harry up, knowing he finds pleasure in the sting. Harry moans, his back arching as Louis easily finds his prostate. Louis only brushes over it occasionally, wanting to get Harry worked up so he feels relaxed and dopey when Louis finally fucks him.

"Need another one, Lou," Harry says breathlessly, pushing back onto Louis' hand in search for more. Louis smirks and sticks a third finger in next to the other ones, Harry whimpers in response, his back arching again with a breathless moan. Louis is actually convinced for a moment that Harry might come untouched, but then Harry starts tugging on his hair for him to stop and just fuck him already, so he guesses they won't be able to do that today unfortunately.

Harry pulls Louis down for a kiss right after he slides the condom on. Louis giggles against his lips and positions his cock in front of Harry's hole. He slowly pushes in, distracting Harry by kissing his neck and perfect jawline.

"Lou, oh my god," Harry gasps, his short nails scratching down Louis' back. Louis pants softly, feeling overwhelmed with Harry's body wrapped around his in such a heated moment and his breathless words right next to his ear. Harry has to got to be the sexiest person Louis has ever laid his eyes on.

"That's right, baby. Taking me so good," Louis murmurs encouragingly as he bottoms out, getting an appreciative whine in response from Harry. Harry's so fucking tight around his cock, the smell of Harry's curls and the heat of his body have Louis' head spinning and he grunts softly as he thrusts in and out of Harry for the first time.

Harry has always been loud, moaning and whimpering into Louis' hair, but today it seems he's going absolutely insane with Louis' cock inside of him. Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head when Louis continuously rams into his prostate, they both moan loudly when Harry clenches and Louis is sure he'll have red scratch marks down his back tomorrow morning. Harry's legs tighten around Louis' waist and his mouth falls open with pure pleasure as Louis continues fucking into him with a fast rhythm.

They finish at the same time, Harry's cum spurting onto both of their chests while Louis comes deep into the condom. Louis groans and lets his head fall onto Harry's shoulder, they're both panting heavily and just stay there for awhile to stay close.

Eventually though, Louis does have to pull out when he starts to get soft. He throws the condom away in Harry's bathroom trash can. He grabs a rag from Harry's cabinet and runs it under the sink water lazily, bringing it back into his room to clean Harry up. Harry smiles warmly when Louis starts wiping off his chest, he gets a light kiss in thanks before throwing the cloth in Harry's hamper.

Harry pulls Louis back onto his bed, cuddling into his side and practically falling asleep already. Louis grins and nuzzles his nose into Harry's silky curls, wrapping his arms around him as Harry's arms are around his slim waist.

"You tired?" Harry asks softly as he traces his finger around Louis' bellybutton. Harry lifts his head to look up at Louis, his eyes glazed over and droopy.

"Yeah," Louis murmurs, his fingers carding through Harry's curls and gently scratching at his scalp just how he likes it.

"You can stay the night if you'd like," Harry offers hesitantly which makes Louis overthink it a little bit too. It doesn't even mean anything to the stay the night at each other's houses, they've done at least a dozen times over the past couple months.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" Louis chuckles. Harry rests his chin on Louis' chest to comfortably look up at him, his hand is sliding up and down Louis' tummy soothingly and Louis doesn't even know if he'd be able to get up even if Harry asked him to.

"Why else would I offer?" Harry rolls his eyes dramatically. Louis feels a sense of comfort with Harry's arms around him, he hasn't cuddled with someone in so long and it's just nice to have someone this close to him. It's definitely not just because it's Harry.

"Well it's only six o'clock, and we obviously can't sleep now," Louis mumbles, gently fixing Harry's knotted curls, sometimes they're too pretty and Louis feels bad for messing them up.

"We could take a nap," Harry suggests, practically asleep already. Louis chuckles, pressing soft kisses along Harry's hairline.

"Okay, babe."

They both fall asleep like that, naked and cuddling each other close. Louis sleeps better in Harry's room for some reason, so he'll never pass up the opportunity to spend the night at his house of course.

—

They only take an hour long nap but Harry must've woken up some minutes before Louis because Louis is woken up by Harry's lips on his neck. They're just pecks to wake him up, and it's works for the most part but he still rolls away from Harry and groans about needing more sleep.

"C'mon Lou, we can watch movies and eat junk food, like a proper sleepover." Harry smirks, now pressing kisses along the back of Louis' shoulder. Louis peaks an eye open, the idea intrigues him. He could say him and Harry don't particularly _hate_ each other anymore, and he doesn't want to die after spending time with him. So he just shrugs and turns back around to face him.

"Okay, but do you have ice cream?" Louis asks, his heart swelling when Harry smiles brightly after he agrees.

"No, we'll have to go to the store," Harry tells him, already sitting up but Louis whines in protest.

"But I don't feel like getting dressed," Louis complains, smirking as an idea comes to him and reaching over to grab Harry's hips. "Wanna stay naked with you," Louis whispers, his thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. Harry just makes a weird noise and stands up in search of his clothes that they just threw around earlier. Louis smiles as he watches Harry's perky bum walk around, it's so cute and absolutely loves fucking him when he feels Harry's arse against his hips.

"Stop staring, you creep." Harry throws clothes at him, it's a pair of his joggers and a t-shirt. Louis laughs softly, deciding he'll just go commando and managing to slip the joggers on under the blankets.

Louis gets dressed slowly, grabbing his phone and wallet out of the pockets of his jeans. He waits for Harry to come out of the bathroom and sees a large smile on his face once he does.

"Well don't you just look adorable in my clothes." Harry grins and Louis refrains from telling him he's talking like an old lady. Harry kisses him hard and passionate, so of course (by law) Louis kisses back. 

They eventually manage to separate their lips for a few moments to drive to the nearest grocery store. They walk inside, pretty much wearing their pajamas but neither of them care. Harry tells Louis to grab the ice cream and says he'll grab all the candy before they make their separate ways. 

Louis is pretty sure mint chocolate chip is Harry's favorite so he grabs that and then grabs chocolate peanut butter for himself. There's so many ice cream flavors but Louis has a specific kind that he likes.

Chocolate syrup is suddenly presented in front of him and a familiar mouth right next to his ear.

"I want to drizzle this all over your pretty tummy and lick it off," Harry whispers bluntly, nibbling on Louis' earlobe. But then his eyes widen quickly and he's whispering again. "No, _fuck_ — I want it all over your cock and then I can lick it off slowly — okay fuck, my plan was to turn you on but I didn't think it through completely." Harry chuckles awkwardly, adjusting the bulge in his jeans. Louis giggles at Harry's unsuccessful scheme.

"You wanna get me all dirty with chocolate and then lick it off like a good boy?" Louis smirks, talking right next to Harry's ear just like Harry was doing earlier. It's funny that Harry actually thought he could rile Louis up even though Harry has always been the one most affected by dirty talk.

Harry whines desperately but he bites his lip to keep it muffled, considering they are still in the frozen foods section of the Sainsbury's. Louis smirks and places a hand on Harry's chest, slowly trailing down. 

"Or maybe I could drizzle it all over your own cock and clean you up with my tongue," Louis whispers, his pointer finger and thumb tweaking Harry's nipple gently and smiling when Harry's face turns bright pink.

"Lou, I don't think — "

"No, I think you'd rather have my cock in your mouth than the other way around," Louis tells him slowly, still rubbing his hand up and down his belly. "Because you're a cock slut and you always need something to suck on," Louis murmurs hotly, his lips just barely grazing over Harry's. Harry tries to lean in but Louis is quick to lean away. "Wait 'til we get home darling, we're gonna watch a couple movies...and then I'm gonna wreck you. Sound good?"

Harry nods quickly, his knuckles white with a tight grip on the basket full of candy. "You go out and sit in the car, _do not_ touch yourself," Louis warns sternly, grabbing the basket from Harry's hands. 

Harry nods understandingly with a deep blush on his entire face, giving Louis a small kiss on the cheek before scurrying off to the parking lot, probably not wanting anyone to see his obvious erection.

Louis smiles proudly, glad he made Harry all worked up but a little disappointed in himself for saying he wouldn't touch Harry until they've watched movies. It's his own fault, really. 

Louis pays for all of their food, smiling politely at the cashier before walking off with only their couple of bags. When he gets to the car, he places the bags in the backseat and climbs into the passenger side.

"Did you touch yourself?" Louis asks, quirking up an eyebrow at Harry. He already knows he didn't because by now he knows what Harry looks like after he does certain things. 

"No."

Louis smirks, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry lips before Harry starts the car. His heart beats faster when Harry smiles shyly down at his hands. He hopes Harry is ready for him to absolutely wreck him tonight.

Harry drives them back to his house in about five minutes, grabbing the bags of candy and carrying them into his house. Harry's mum is still at work so Louis doesn't have to worry about sneaking around, since apparently Harry used to complain about him to her. He did the same with his own mum but for some reason he's still slightly offended.

"Do you only have Disney movies?" Louis asks with a small smile as he looks through Harry's movie collection and Harry dumps all of the bags of candy onto his bed.

"No, The Notebook should be in there somewhere," Harry says casually but Louis bursts out laughing, causing Harry to pout. "Don't make fun of me, I like romance movies." Harry throws a pillow at him but Louis catches it with a small giggle.

"Don't worry about it, baby. It's cute." Louis smirks, climbing onto the bed and crawling into Harry's lap. Harry visibly swallows, his hands settling on Louis' hips.

"I thought you said not until we watch movies? — not that I'm complaining," Harry rushes out, his hands sliding under Louis' big shirt and grabbing at his pudgy hips. Louis laughs brightly, leaning forward and teasing Harry by pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Harry whines quietly and tries to kiss Louis on the lips but Louis just chuckles and stands up from the bed.

"Ugh, you're such a tease," Harry groans, adjusting his crotch with an annoyed expression.

"You love it." Louis winks playfully, picking out the dvd with The Notebook on it and sliding it into the blur-ray. Harry claps like an overjoyed child, grabbing the remote and pressing play as Louis lays down next to him on the bed.

They both open their cartons of ice cream and dig in with their spoons, sitting rather close with their left and right leg entwined even though there's plenty of room on the bed. There's so much candy and Louis doesn't hold back from eating tons and tons.

Harry tears up multiple times throughout the movie, but Louis doesn't make fun of him. It's actually just an excuse for Louis to cuddle closer to Harry and wipe his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Apparently Harry isn't an ugly crier which should be expected since Harry is literally the most beautiful person that has ever set foot on this earth. Of course Louis would never say that though, then Harry would probably think Louis liked him or something. No way in hell.

"God, that movie was so depressing," Louis groans as Harry wipes his eyes and sniffs cutely. Louis rubs his back soothingly, popping another gummy bear into his mouth.

"Yeah, so now we're gonna watch a happy movie." Harry stands up, walking over to his dvd shelf and picking out a movie that Louis didn't catch the sight of. He recognizes it as Grown Ups 2 when he sees it on the tv.

"I love this movie!" Louis smiles, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back down on the bed. Harry laughs and cuddles into Louis' chest, pressing play on the remote so it begins.

They watch about two movies after that, laughing their arses off during both of them. Harry kept giggling into Louis' shoulder and Louis had to hold back from wrapping him in a bunch of blankets and kissing all over his face.

"That was amazing, it had a crappy ending though," Harry says as the credits roll, switching the tv off so now the only source of light is the dim lamp on Harry's nightstand.

"Yeah, but it's one of my favorites," Louis tells him, cleaning up the candy wrappers they left around. His stomach kind of hurts from eating so much sugar but it was worth it.

Harry's hands slide to Louis' hips and a small smirk appears on Louis' face as he continues cleaning up. Harry doesn't even acknowledge that Louis is busy and starts kissing his neck, he should've known Harry would remember his promise at the store.

"Hazzz," Louis draws out in a whine as Harry starts undressing himself. How is Louis supposed to control himself when Harry is literally getting naked right in front of him, practically begging to be fucked.

"Need your cock, Lou," Harry murmurs, palming Louis through his joggers. _Shit, why are things moving so fucking fast?_ Louis sets down the bag of trash and lays back down, officially letting Harry do whatever he wants to him but Louis knows all Harry wants is his cock in his mouth.

Harry reaches beside the bed and grabs the chocolate syrup with an excited grin, opening it with a small _pop._

"You were serious?" Louis laughs, nerves bubbling up in his stomach at the intensity of Harry's gaze as he settles himself in between Louis' legs. Harry doesn't even respond, just starts to carefully undressing Louis until he's completely naked.

Louis watches as Harry lifts the bottle of syrup above his belly and then starts drizzling small swirls and little heart shapes down his torso and stopping at the base of his cock. It's cold but other than that it doesn't feel weird.

Harry shyly dips his tongue into Louis' bellybutton, earning a small laugh from the other boy because he's fucking nervous and it kind of tickles. Harry hums with approval of the chocolate and continues licking it up, cleaning as he goes on. He licks over Louis' nipple and Louis' dick twitches, he's growing harder and harder by the second.

"You're so gorgeous," Harry murmurs, his bright emerald eyes flickering up to Louis'. Louis feels his face grow hot, he doesn't even know what to say when Harry compliments him.

Harry smirks and grabs the bottle again once Louis is clean, his slim fingers wrap around Louis' cock and stroke firmly. "Oh fuck," Louis curses as the syrup is drizzled right onto his slit. He's sensitive and it's really cold.

"What that a good or bad 'oh fuck'?" Harry asks, clearly unsure of this as much as Louis.

"Good—it was good," Louis tells him, his eyes trained on the small spot of syrup under Harry's bottom lip. Harry smiles softly before sticking his tongue out and running it flat across Louis' head, Louis gasps and reaches down to pull on Harry's curls. Harry moans and starts stroking Louis faster, humming appreciatively when Louis starts leaking pre-cum.

Harry pretty much goes crazy with the chocolate syrup after getting Louis' approval, drizzling it all over his cock and then wrapping his lips around Louis to suck it off. Louis' head is spinning and it's driving him crazy how often Harry goes from sucking him off to little kitten licks on his balls or the underside of his cock.

Harry's hesitation is sort of adorable though, how he shyly pokes his tongue out whenever some drips down Louis' base. He's so good at sucking dick and his lips are absolutely sinful with how red they are from sucking so long.

Louis grunts quietly when Harry's grips him tight and starts bobbing his head, he pulls his hair gently and feels pleasure shoot through him as Harry moans, sending vibrations through the tissue of his cock.

Louis is completely clean by now and the chocolate syrup is set off to the side, Louis is pretty sure Harry just wants his cum now but Louis has a better idea. 

"Haz?" Louis tugs on his curls just a little so he'll pull off. Harry does with a small huff in protest, a string of spit connecting the tip of Louis' cock and his tongue. 

"What's up?" Harry asks softly, getting busy with kissing the inside of Louis' thighs as he lets Louis speak.

"Wanna come on your face."

Harry looks up quickly, eyebrows raised. "Jesus fuck, why are we being so kinky tonight?" Harry giggles, shyly nuzzling his nose into Louis' thigh.

"I'm sorry — I though maybe you'd want to." Louis shrugs, clearing his throat awkwardly but Harry is quick to assure him.

"I do, I do." Harry nods, squeezing Louis' knees. Louis smiles uneasily and scratches at Harry's scalp, giggling when Harry's eyes flutter closed with bliss.

"Alright, keep going, baby. I'll tug on your hair when you've got to pull off, okay?" 

"Okay." Harry kisses Louis' thigh affectionately before licking Louis' cock back into his mouth. Louis moans and closes his eyes as Harry bobs his head up and down, letting Louis' cock slide down his throat without any problems. Harry has gotten exceptionally better at sucking him off ever since they first started having sex and he's basically a pro now, Louis just hopes he doesn't use these skills on anybody else even though it's pretty much inevitable.

Louis pushes those thoughts out of his mind, getting lost in the way Harry's tongue feels against the underside of his cock and how Harry's dimples cave in as he sucks harder.

Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head and he tugs on Harry's hair, looking down as Harry pulls off and looks at Louis expectantly with his big green doe eyes. It only takes two quick tugs of Louis' hand before his white liquid is falling onto Harry's rosy cheeks and puffy lips, he makes sure he aims just for the lower part of his face. Louis moans loudly, arching his back as he strokes himself through his high.

"Fuck," Harry moans, rutting his hips into the mattress firmly and Louis' eyes widen when he sees Harry's jaw go slack and he suddenly stills. _Did Harry just…?_

"Did you just — "

"Yeah," Harry sighs out, licking his lips that are covered in Louis' cum and looking up at Louis guiltily. Louis is still in shock, Harry basically just got off in three seconds to Louis coming on his face and he really thought Harry couldn't get any more gorgeous.

"Wow." Louis bites the inside of his cheek, letting go of his cock and whimpering when Harry leans forward to lick off all of the extra cum that might be left. Louis winces at the extreme sensitivity but at the same time Harry's tongue is so soft and warm against his more than spent cock.

"C'mon baby, lets clean you up now," Louis murmurs, his voice slightly gruffer than usual. Harry crawls into Louis' lap, allowing Louis to scoop up the cum with his thumb and then licks it off with his tongue. Harry has a small smile on his face as Louis continues doing this until it's all gone, they'll obviously have to take a shower but he knows Harry would be upset if he didn't get to swallow any. _Harry is such a dork._

"I've never done anything like that before," Harry admits sheepishly, stuffing his face into Louis' neck. Louis closes his eyes and sighs with contentment, rubbing Harry's back up and down soothingly.

"Me either," Louis chuckles. "I can't believe you got off on me coming on your face, that's so hot," Louis tells him honestly and Harry bites his lip to hold back a shy smile.

"It's a little embarrassing but I guess it helps that you think it's hot." Harry rolls his eyes playfully and Louis giggles.

They kiss for a long time after that, it's slow and sweet, just an ending for such overwhelming orgasms for both of them. Louis likes this side of Harry, the side that's vulnerable around him and he doesn't have to be in constant competition with. But they still don't like each other, and they never will.

—

"Harry! I told you to get u — oh." Anne's face turns bright pink when she sees an almost completely naked and sleeping Louis laying in Harry's bed, but Harry is quick to cover him up with blankets to save at least some of his dignity.

"Boys in the house? Harry Edward Styles." Anne's embarrassment quickly turns to scolding when she realizes Harry broke a rule. 

"He just slept over! Nothing happened," Harry lies, his loud talking makes Louis' stir slightly. Louis is just confused why he's waking up with blankets over his head. Has Harry finally cracked and is now trying to suffocate him?

Louis hears a woman, probably Harry's mum, start to whisper yell about having sex in her house and Louis' eyes go wide. He pretends to stay asleep and it's pretty easy with the blankets over his entire body. 

Eventually Anne leaves, closing the door behind her which doesn't make sense to Louis but he won't complain. Louis is quick to sit up and pull the blankets from his face, giggling softly when he sees Harry's eyes go comically wide in shock.

"My mum knows we're having sex now," Harry explains, his face flushing. Louis' cheeks turn a dusty rose, his eyes widening slightly too. 

"Great, now she hates me even more than before," Louis chuckles dryly. Harry sighs and presses a soft kiss to Louis' cheek.

"We should probably get dressed, I'm gonna go make breakfast for her so she's not mad at me for too long," Harry laughs quietly, standing up to slip on some underwear and joggers. Louis gets dressed in the jeans he wore here yesterday and steals one of Harry's shirts.

"One last kiss for the road?" Louis smirks, getting on his tiptoes and kissing Harry eagerly. Harry smiles into the kiss, his arms slipping around his waist and pulling their bodies together tightly.

"I could kiss you all day," Harry tells him, pressing several chaste kisses to his lips as Louis holds in his tiny laughs. They eventually pull away, kissing each other's foreheads once playfully before walking out of Harry's bedroom.

Louis walks downstairs, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He pokes his head into the kitchen while Harry just walks right in, he should just leave but he didn't even drive himself here. He's such an idiot.

"Louis, you don't have to be scared," Anne chuckles, looking up from her magazine. "I made some tea if you'd like some," she offers and Louis is actually surprised at how kind she's being. He thought she's be a little salty towards the boy her son hates and has now found naked in her son's bed.

"Oh — thank you." He gives her a soft smile and she returns it before looking back down at her magazine. Harry hands him a blue mug and a tea bag, before he pours himself some water from the kettle on the stove and dips the bag into the steaming liquid.

Harry and Anne start chatting about some bake sale at the elementary school she works at, Harry is going to make brownies for her students. Louis only knows Harry likes to bake because he always makes Liam, Niall and Zayn birthday cakes. He obviously never did for Louis. Harry also used to work at the bakery a couple blocks down and he almost quit the football team because his hours were affecting his practice time but he ended up quitting his job instead.

Harry makes Anne and himself french toast, he insisted that he make Louis some too but Louis kept saying no, he's already drinking their tea and doesn't want to eat their food too. He's pretty sure Harry still made three extra slices.

"So Louis, are you still on the football team?" Anne asks after swallowing her first bite of food.

"Yeah, I'm liking it a lot more this year since there's such tough competition," Louis answers honestly. 

He wonders if Harry and Anne have breakfast together a lot. He's a little envious if they do, he doesn't see his mum a lot and his sisters are always at his grandma's house, so he usually has the house to himself. Last year it was so different, the house was never quiet but now it's eerily silent way too often.

"That's the same thing Harry said," Anne chuckles with an amused smile. "He's been practicing so much to get into London University," Anne tells him. Harry seems embarrassed that Anne is even speaking to Louis at all and Louis has to hold back from laughing.

"Well, London University is a great school." Louis nods slowly, his head turning towards Harry when the pretty boy chimes in. 

"Louis is actually getting considered too, but it won't be long before they choose me." Harry smirks, clearly just teasing but a piece of Louis' heart still clenches. Harry is so clearly better than Louis is every aspect and it wouldn't take a college scout very long to notice that.

"Now that you're being arrogant about it, I'm rooting for Lou over here," Anne says, earning an eye roll from Harry but a small laugh from Louis. It's cute how close Harry seems to be with his mum, Louis is the same way.

Harry's whole house smells like cinnamon candles and looks so homey, Louis loves it and it actually fits Harry and Anne very well. He never came over a lot before they started having sex but now that he's stayed, he's officially obsessed.

Eventually, Harry cleans up the kitchen and grabs his car keys to drive Louis home. Louis says goodbye to Anne, thanking her for the tea and stepping outside. Harry presses Louis against the car when they're out of sight, kissing him softly.

"This was an eventful morning," Louis giggles, cupping Harry's cheeks gently. Harry's lips turn up slightly and he presses small kisses along Louis' forehead. Their noses bump together as Harry leans down a little and Louis has to hold back from just kissing him breathless.

"I had fun last night," Harry murmurs, his lips ghosting over Louis' as he talks. Louis smirks and lets his hands slide down to hold Harry's shoulders.

"Then we should do it again, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry smiles, pulling Louis closer to him. 

They kiss slowly for a couple moments before eventually getting into Harry's car and driving away. It's not much different when they get to Louis' house, they make out in his car for what seems like hours but it was really just ten minutes.

Harry pecks Louis' cheek right before he steps out of the car and Louis is left to hide his blush as he walks up to his front door.

—

Louis walks into school with Zayn by his side, talking about something sweet Liam did for him last night but Louis stopped listening after the words 'chocolate strawberries', cheesy romantic stuff just isn't Louis' thing.

"Hi, love." Liam smiles brightly, apparently already waiting for Zayn at Louis' locker since he knows they walk in together every morning and Zayn doesn't have a locker.

Louis looks away when they kiss, not wanting to be creepy or feel more like a third wheel than he already does. Thankfully, it's only about three minutes before Niall and Harry are heading their way. Harry gives him a secret smile that Louis can't help but return, he just looks so pretty in his blue sweater and his curls pulled back by a black scarf. Louis is properly swoon.

"Are you ready for championships, Lou?" Niall grins happily, draping his arm over Louis' shoulders. 

"I've been ready for this since I was born," Louis states, playfully winking at Harry. Harry just raises his eyebrows, for a second Louis is confused until Harry's eyes flicker to the arm around Louis' shoulders and it all adds up. Huh, apparently Harry is a little possessive. _This’ll be fun._

"Do you think we get to choose our roommates at the hotel? Because I think I want to bunk with you," Louis tells Niall, smirking when he sees Harry's eyes widen slightly before they narrow.

"Cool! We can drink from the mini bar and fill the small bottles of alcohol with water so they don't charge us," Niall chuckles, completely oblivious to Louis who is making an attempt at flirting with him to make Harry more jealous. He just hopes Harry gets so jealous that he wants to top and then fucks Louis _really_ hard.

"Yeah, sounds like a blast." Louis grins, ruffling up Niall's hair. That seems to be what triggers Harry the most because he obnoxiously clears his throat, Niall doesn't even notice so Louis just acts like he didn't hear him either and keeps his small hand in Niall's hair. "Are you growing it out? You look older as a brunet," Louis tells him. He spares a glance over at Zayn who has practically started making out with Liam right against the lockers.

"Yeah, my mum said I was too old to keep dying my hair blond." Niall rolls his eyes, clearly preferring his blond hair.

"Well it looks good," Louis says, nodding in conformation as Niall thanks him cheerily. Louis continues talking to Niall, barely even aware of Harry's growing scowl and actually starting a real conversation with Niall. That is, until Harry speaks up.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, _Lewis_?" Harry asks through clenched teeth, but it clearly wasn't a real question as he wraps his hand around Louis' dainty wrist and pulls him away from their barely blond friend.

"Please don't fight, I'm tired of finding you two in the nurse's office with bloody noses." Niall rolls his eyes.

"That only happened once!" Louis calls over his shoulder as Harry drags him away.

Louis smirks, he's getting the exact reaction out of Harry that he wanted. The only con is that Harry probably won't suck him off tonight if he's annoyed, or maybe he will just to please Louis and get his full attention.

"You think you're funny?" Harry practically growls and as roughly shoves Louis inside their signature storage closet that they either fuck or argue in.

"Yeah." Louis smirks as Harry towers over him, pressing him against the wall. Louis lifts his chin challengingly, not fazed by Harry who is trying to be intimidating but Louis knows Harry would never do anything more than push him around a little.

"I didn't like that, Lou," Harry says with a more gentle tone but still firm. He must've figured getting angry wasn't getting him anywhere so now he's playing the innocent card. Louis is embarrassed to say it's working.

"Jealousy isn't a healthy trait, Haz," Louis teases, tangling his fingers in the front of Harry's soft sweater. Harry huffs and presses Louis' harder into the wall.

"I don't like how you were touching his hair, only want you to do that to me," Harry murmurs defensively, nosing against Louis' neck almost as if he's choosing a spot to mark. Louis giggles and his eyes flutter closed. Harry's touch is addicting and somehow he went the entire weekend without calling him and telling him to come over to his house.

It's funny that it used to annoy him when Harry would get jealous but now it's actually sort of hot. Possessive Harry is sexy as fuck and maybe a small part of him wishes Harry would just say 'you're mine', but a way bigger part of him is screaming that him and Harry only have a hate-sex relationship. If you could even consider it a relationship.

"Like this?" Louis reaches a hand up, running his fingers through Harry's curls gently before tugging on them. Harry's jaw goes slack and he nuzzles further into Louis' neck.

 _"Oh god,_ Lou," Harry moans, pushing into Louis' touch. Their morning class is starting in less than two minutes but neither of them are even focused on that right now. Harry breathes heavily against Louis' neck, already worked up and all Louis is doing is tugging on his hair.

Louis slides his hands under Harry's sweater, roaming over his love handles and abs. "Such a nice little body," Louis whispers, his hands traveling over Harry's bum and squeezing gently. Harry rolls his hips forward, an already hard cock straining against his jeans.

"You're so desperate for it, aren't you?" Louis smirks smugly, their cheeks rubbing together as Harry kisses his jawline.

"Always want you — _need you_ ," Harry moans, rutting their crotches together. Louis smiles and squeezes Harry's bum one more time before slipping from underneath him. Harry immediately whines and goes to pull Louis closer but Louis dodges it.

"Have fun, I gotta get to class." Louis smirks, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before placing his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this," Harry whisper-yells as Louis giggles and steps out of the storage closet. The thought of Harry pulling off to the thought of him is so enticing and that's the only reason Louis is leaving right now.

And he did. It was six hours later when they were at football practice. Louis was bent over to refill his water bottle and Harry came up behind him, subtly grabbing a handful of Louis' bum and giggling when Louis sat up straight quickly with a small squeak.

"What're you doing?" Louis snaps, looking around worriedly to make sure no one saw him. Harry smirks and comes up beside Louis, his mouth right next to his ear so he can whisper to him.

"Just wanted to touch you, sunshine. Your bum looks absolutely edible in those shorts, might just eat you out for hours tonight." Louis' dick twitches in his pants at the thought of Harry's mouth on him at all.

Louis takes a small breath and composes himself before turning back to Harry. "You should know by now that you can't work me up so easily, just give up, darling." Louis grins, giving him a subtle peck on the cheek before walking off.

Louis' words must've really worked on Harry because he doesn't try to do anything for the rest of practice. Louis gets a little antsy without Harry's attention on him but it's nothing too bad, he'll have him all to himself tonight anyway.

Louis furrows his brows slightly when the entire team walks into the locker rooms after practice and he doesn't see Harry anywhere. He just brushes it off and and gets changed into clean clothes, he chats with Niall a bit but his phone buzzes with a text and he gets distracted by that.

_My house in ten minutes xx -H_

Louis feels himself smile at the two little kisses. He won't lie and say he didn't rush to get the rest of his things and leave the locker room as soon as possible. He just _really_ wants to see Harry and kiss him and do other not so innocent things.

—

Louis knocks on Harry's door, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt which is actually a t-shirt that he stole from Harry a couple weeks ago, it's huge on him but it smells just like Harry and he loves it. When did he become one of those obsessive shirt stealers? 

He's not sure why Harry decided to go to his house and he had to park down the street just in case Anne comes home.

"Took you long enough to get here," Harry complains once he opens the door but Louis smiles brightly and steps inside. Harry gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling him upstairs. 

"Why did you want me to come here? We could've done it in coaches office again," Louis jokes, although now that he says it, that's not the worst idea he's ever had.

"I got something for you." Harry grins, pushing Louis onto his bed and Louis sits down with a small laugh.

"For me? What is it?" Louis raises his eyebrows. Harry looks a little tentative and that just makes Louis feel anxious too. Although, the way Harry cups his cheeks and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking into the bathroom calms him down a little bit.

Louis waits patiently, he doesn't even have any time to guess what it is before Harry is stepping back out of the bathroom. Louis' head turns towards him and his jaw drops. _Holy fuck._

At first Louis doesn't even notice them because Harry has a sweater on that goes just to his hips, but then Harry steps closer and Louis spots the light blue, _fucking lacy panties._ They look so pretty with his milky skin and Louis can tell that Harry is already hard which just makes Louis' mouth water.

Louis' eyes eventually flick up to Harry's face, they're slightly wide and his hands are twitching in his lap, desperate to reach out and touch Harry. He looks absolutely beautiful and sexy and Louis feels like he got whiplash from how quickly he got hard in his jeans.

"So?" Harry asks shyly, biting his lip. Louis reaches out once he's within arms reach, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. Harry laughs and reaches up to play with Louis' hair.

"I love them, Haz. You look gorgeous," Louis compliments, lifting Harry's sweater up slightly so he can start pressing small kisses all over his tummy. 

"Really? I wasn't sure if you'd like them or not," Harry admits, a little bit breathlessly with how much affection Louis is showering him with. Louis just wants to kiss every inch of his body in hopes that maybe Harry will feel just as amazing as Harry makes _him_ feel.

"Well, you obviously know me better than you think because I love them," Louis grins cheekily. "Now turn around." Louis squeezes his hips, taking a deep breath to control himself as Harry smirks and turns around.

Okay, it's official, Louis is going to pass out. The soft fabric fits perfectly over the swell of Harry's bum and Louis spots a small love bite right above the hem that he put there a couple days ago. Harry looks so fucking good in these and all the things he'll do to Harry tonight runs through his mind.

"Stop just staring, you weirdo," Harry laughs softly, probably feeling a little bit self conscious. Louis chuckles, turning Harry back around and lifting his chin to show Harry that he wants a kiss. Harry smiles and crawls into Louis' lap, kissing him passionately.

Louis' hands immediately grab at Harry's bum, slowly sliding up his sides and moving his lips against Harry's softly. Harry's hand slides to the nape of Louis' neck, deepening the kiss and straddling Louis' lap.

Louis pretty much just does whatever Harry wants for the rest of the night. In an odd way, he's under some type of spell, which must be what gorgeous boys with pretty eyes do to him. It wasn't hard to do whatever Harry wanted, because Harry always wants to suck Louis off and of course he bottomed, because he still feels a little self conscious about topping with Louis.

Louis feels a weird need to pamper Harry with everything he can after they're both exhausted and smell like sex. Louis starts running his fingers through Harry's curls to calm him down and then manages to make him stand up so they can take a bath together.

Louis starts the water, making sure it's hot but not too much that it'll burn either of them. He grabs some bubble bath stuff that Harry has, he doesn't take baths often so he just makes an estimate on how much to pour in. He steps over to Harry again, cleaning the cum off of his chest as they wait for the tub to fill up. Harry bites his lip to hold back a smile as he watches Louis' concentrated face.

Louis senses that Harry wants to say something so he looks up curiously, quirking up an eyebrow. "Everything okay?" He asks with a soft voice, tracing the bird tattoo on Harry's right shoulder.

"Are you sure you liked them? I don't want to weird you out or anything...and I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me," Harry mumbles, glancing over at the tub that's only halfway filled.

"Haz, I promise you that I love them and I wish you had more pairs so you could wear them all the time," Louis assures honestly. "Be confident about it, okay? You looked amazing." Louis smiles.

"I always look amazing," Harry teases and Louis smiles wider.

"See? That's the attitude I'm looking for," Louis chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek before pulling him away and stepping into the tub with him. They both sink down with small smiles, Louis maneuvers Harry so the boy is lying in between his legs. Harry sighs softly with contentment, laying his head back against Louis' shoulder.

It smells strongly of vanilla, but Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's neck because Harry's smell is better in his opinion. It takes them a short while to even grab the soap and start cleaning themselves off, but when they do, Louis cleans Harry off himself. Harry just laughs softly and lets Louis run the loofah all over his soft skin, Louis knows he's being a little too clingy and possessive but he just wants to shower Harry with all the attention he deserves.

Harry grabs Louis' hand, pressing a thankful kiss to his palm and Louis can't stop his face from heating up with a bright blush. He kisses Harry's shoulder in response and Harry makes a small, happy noise. 

Reluctantly, they step out of the tub after the water starts to get cold. Harry hands Louis a towel from the cabinet and grabs one for himself, they both dry off and walk back out into Harry's bedroom. Louis smiles when Harry hands him another one of his t-shirts, he's definitely going to leave wearing this tomorrow before they head off to the championships game.

It's probably not the best idea to spend the night together before an important trip, but neither of them mention it, not wanting to sleep alone tonight. Louis takes a pair of briefs from Harry's drawer, slipping them on and climbing into bed next to a half asleep Harry.

"Goodnight, Lou," Harry whispers, pulling Louis into his body with an arm around his waist. Louis cuddles into Harry's chest, pressing a final kiss to his cheek before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Haz."

—

The drive to the hotel in Birmingham is excruciatingly long and Louis doesn't even get to sit next to Harry, he's stuck with Nick who talks his ear off the entire time about some girl he hooked up with the weekend before. All Louis could think about was that he basically gets to hook up with a really hot guy _whenever he wants_ , but then he starts thinking about how that's pretty much what a relationship is.

Louis gets off the bus immediately when Coach tells them that they can. He grabs his bag from the back and steps off into the cool air. He doesn't know who he'll be paired in a room with because Coach said it's just random, not alphabetical or even letting them choose themselves.

Niall walks with him into the lobby, both of them carrying their bags on their shoulders. Coach walks up to the front desk, talking to the woman on the other side but Louis can't hear what they're saying. The woman hands Coach a bunch of key cards and then she's turning towards the boys, approaching them.

"Alright, I'll call out your names, you can just come grab your key and head up to your room," Coach explains, pulling a couple papers out of her bag. "And remember to come down for dinner at seven."

She starts listing off pairs of boys, apparently it is alphabetical which Louis realizes after an embarrassingly long time. "Styles and Tomlinson," She calls out, grabbing both of the boys attention. A couple people give them wary glances, probably concerned they'll rip each other's heads off or something.

"Thank you," Louis is the first to walk up to Coach, taking the key card with a sheepish smile.

"If I find out you two had a fight or broke anything in the room, there will be consequences," She warns, pointing to them both with a stern expression. They both nods understandingly, thanking her before walking off.

They take separate elevators, not wanting to draw suspicion. Louis' elevator gets there first and for some reason that makes Louis smile, as if they had some unspoken race of who could get to the room first. He has the key anyway so he just looks for their room, walking down the hall until his name is whisper-yelled from a couple meters away. He turns and grins widely when he sees Harry speed walking towards him like a clumsy giraffe.

"I wasn't expecting to be roomed with you but you better believe we'll be having lots and lots of sex on our beds," Harry says and Louis can't help but giggle, finally finding their room and scanning the card over the door handle.

"Are you sure you want to be fucked right before a game?" Louis smirks once he closes the door behind them. He tosses his bag on the bed that's not next to the window, because he knows Harry would want the other one, even though they'll probably be sharing it.

"I think you'll be more sure when you hear what I'm wearing," Harry says slyly, laughing when Louis' neck practically breaks with how quickly Louis turns his head towards him.

"You're wearing them...right now?" Louis' eyes widen as Harry smirks and pulls down the hem of his jeans only slightly to show Louis the lace of his lavender colored panties. Okay, apparently he has more than one pair. "Holy shit." Louis raises his eyebrows in shock.

Harry blushes deeply, busying himself with unzipping his bag. "Yeah, I don't know...I thought you'd like it if I wore a pair during the game tomorrow too — so I washed the blue ones this morning," Harry admits shyly. Louis has to close his eyes and take deep breath just to refrain from all blood in his head rushing to his dick, because he clearly can't ever make clear decisions when Harry is talking about the fucking _panties_ he's going to wear just for Louis.

Apparently Louis' silence just made Harry uneasy because he slowly raises his eyes to receive Louis' reaction. "Good choice, I like the blue ones the best." Louis clears his throat, having to avoid looking at Harry so he doesn't immediately attack his entire body with love bites and possessive marks.

Harry suddenly sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, I should've known it would be weird for you," Harry groans, his eyes apologetic as he glances over at Louis.

"Haz, of course not," Louis is quick to reassure, walking over to Harry. "I love them — I'm sorry, I just don't want to do anything quite yet when our teammates are fully awake and on the other side of the wall," Louis chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle from behind and pressing a comforting kiss to the back of his neck.

Harry relaxes into his touch, sighing with relief. "Sorry, I guess I just feel like I'm forcing one of my weird kinks on you or something," Harry laughs awkwardly and Louis snorts with amusement.

"I think the only weird kink you forced on me was the chocolate one, I swear I still can't look at another bottle of chocolate syrup without getting hard," Louis jokes, smiling when Harry's giggles with his large dimples on display. 

"But I promise, I love the panties just as much as you do," Louis murmurs. "Maybe even more." His hand settles on Harry's hip and squeezes gently once. Harry just smiles with a dark blush still displayed on his cheeks.

Louis and Harry just talk and unpack as they wait for it to be time for dinner, they might have also taken a break from talking to make out. It was Harry's fault, he kept adjusting his shirt and every time it would allow Louis a little peak of his panties.

A little bit before dinner, Harry says he's going to go see how Niall and Liam are doing. Louis nods and kisses him softly before he leaves. He feels a little bit weird about it after Harry walks out, it took him a second to realize that's probably not something fuck buddies do. Especially since Louis is supposed to hate Harry.

He's left thinking about that until it's time to head downstairs for food. He takes the stairs this time, wanting to waste his energy so he sleeps good tonight. Even though he's sure him and Harry will be wasting _a lot_ of energy tonight.

He walks into the dining hall, glancing over and searching for his friends. He finds Niall and Liam sitting down at a small table with plates of food but no Harry. Louis scrunches his eyebrows together with confusion but still starts walking over to the pair, sitting down beside Liam and across from Niall.

"There you are, Louis. Why didn't you tell us?" 

Louis looks up with even more confusion at Liam's tone of voice, seeming utterly shocked and maybe a little offended. _What are they even talking about?_

"What're you guys talking about?

"About you and 'Arry! Since when do you guys talk? Let alone fuck each other," Niall chuckles, stabbing a potato with his fork and popping it into his mouth. Both pairs of eyes are focused solely on him, and Louis feels his stomach twist with anger and embarrassment. Harry fucking told them.

"I — I don't know, I guess I just didn't think it was important." Louis shrugs sheepishly. "Do you guys actually know where he is right now?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. Liam shrugs, turning to Niall who seemingly has the answer.

"He said he wasn't hungry. I think he's upset because we wouldn't stop bothering him about why he was smiling so much, which ended in him telling us about you," Niall explains, grinning at Louis but Louis is absolutely pissed. _How could Harry just spill everything like that?_

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Louis mumbles before standing up and walking towards the exit, he ignores the suggestive whistles behind him. Niall and Liam have no idea what they're even talking about, Louis is just sleeping with Harry to get off. It's not as interesting as they're acting like it is. 

When Louis gets back to their room, he knocks rather harshly. He forgot to grab the key card but he knows Harry is in there already, where else would he go? The door swings open and Harry is quick to speak as Louis pushes past him into the room.

"Lou, I have something I need to tell you, please don't be ma—"

"How could you, Harry?! What right do you have to be spilling out my sex life like that to Niall and Liam?!" Louis asks angrily once the door is closed, waving his hands around like he does when he's trying to make a point.

"I don't know — they were asking me so many questions and I guess I thought it'd be okay, since they're our friends and — "

"You can't handle a couple of questions?! I didn't take you for a gullible idiot but here we are," Louis mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. They're standing a good distance away because Louis thinks he's should really make some distance between him and Harry.

Harry looks down at his feet, running a hand through his hair. "Why're you so mad? I...thought we were okay now?" Harry asks quietly, not meeting Louis' eyes.

"Harry, I don't like you! We will _never_ be okay!" Louis practically shouts, he's getting really frustrated right now and Harry talking is just making it worse. “How many times do I have to tell you that?!" 

Harry covers his stomach with his arms almost protectively, his lower lip wobbling slightly and his eyes glossing over. Louis' heart drops to the pit of his stomach. Harry is crying. Harry is crying because of something Louis said. The sweetest boy in the world is crying because of something Louis said.

_Shit._

"Harry — fuck, I'm sorry. Please, please don't cry," Louis quickly switches from mad to guilty in a millisecond. He takes steps towards him until he's right in front of the boy but Harry takes a step back, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. I — I should be the one apologizing," Harry says, his voice cracking slightly. "I told Liam and Niall and didn't even think about how much it would affect you," Harry mumbles, wiping at his eyes and trying to walk around Louis but Louis turns to face him again.

"Harry, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I guess I just thought that if we argued then maybe things would go back to the way they were," Louis admits, tentatively reaching out and tugging Harry closer. He feels relief wash over him when Harry willingly follows his tug, letting Louis reach up and gently wipe away the wetness under his eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"You're not mad anymore?" Harry asks quietly, looking so innocent as he sniffles softly and wipes his nose. Louis shakes his head, maybe he's a little upset but only at himself. He just can't believe he made Harry cry, he feels so guilty and gross.

"It's not your fault. C'mon, do you wanna take a shower or get some food?" Louis asks. Yes, now he's going to treat Harry like the princess he is because yelling at him was a huge mistake. He feels like an asshole.

"Shower," Harry murmurs, scratching his eyebrow before walking past Louis towards the bathroom and Louis follows him. Louis is kind of hungry but he would rather starve and stay with Harry than be without him right now.

"You're taking one with me?" Harry asks, furrowing his brows together a little when Louis steps into the bathroom with him and closes the door.

"Of course." Louis smiles innocently and Harry just rolls his eyes with a small chuckle. They both get undressed as the water warms up, Louis runs out quickly to grab Harry's shampoo, conditioner and his own body wash from their bags before going back into the bathroom. Harry is already in the shower when he comes back so he steps inside too.

Harry stays a good couple of inches away, which is odd because they always make out a little bit before even contemplating washing their hair. He knows it's because Louis got mad at him so Louis takes a leap and reaches over to grab Harry's hips gently while his back is to him. The boy flinches but the only reason Louis doesn't pull back is because he immediately relaxes afterwards.

"Louis, I don't want you to do anything just because you feel bad," Harry sighs, turning around and leaning his head under the shower head so he can get his hair wet.

"But I want to make you feel better. Please?" Louis begs quietly, his hand sliding to the front of Harry's hip and then carefully massaging right above Harry's cock where he has only a little bit of hair. Harry shivers, even though the water is steaming hot and then leans back into Louis' body.

"Okay." Harry nods, his Adam's apple bobbing as he leans his head back against Louis' shoulder.

Louis reaches down just a little, wrapping his hand firmly around Harry's cock. He quickly grows hard under his touch, swallowing down moan as Louis begins sucking and kissing at the side of his exposed neck. Louis starts with slow strokes, knowing Harry likes gentle touches the most.

Harry lets out a content sigh, his eyes fluttering closed and being completely vulnerable with Louis. The water hits Louis' hand whenever he strokes all the way up which must mean the water is hitting directly on Harry's tip, it explains why Harry whimpers every time Louis adds even more pressure.

"So big, Hazza. Always so nice and hard for me, yeah?" Louis whispers, nuzzling his nose into Harry's damp cheek. Harry preens and bucks his hips up into Louis' fists, but Louis squeezes his hip gently with his other hand as a silent warning to stay still. Harry just moans but still doesn't move again.

Louis moves his strokes faster, pressing his dull thumbnail into Harry's slit every couple of strokes and smirking when Harry's jaw goes slack and he moans loudly. Louis whispers praises in his ear, loving how Harry's cheeks are bright pink from all the compliments from him.

Only about five minutes before Harry is whimpering and moaning Louis' name, almost as if he's begging him to come. That's when Louis realizes Harry is quite literally waiting for his permission. That just makes him want to hold off a little longer.

"You can last longer than that, baby. I know you can," Louis whispers, his other hand sliding up to play with Harry's pretty nipples. Harry arches into his touch, letting out a tiny grunt of pleasure.

"Please," Harry whines, his breathing quick and uncoordinated. Louis presses small kisses to his neck. He loves how heavy and big Harry feels in his hand, sue him if he doesn't want it to be over yet. But of course, Harry deserves everything he wants.

"Okay, Haz, you can let go for me," Louis whispers, squeezing Harry's base gently before speeding up his strokes so much that Harry twitches in his palm. Harry moans loudly, cum almost immediately starts spurting out of Harry's cock after Louis' words. He whines and moans Louis' name again, pushing his bum against Louis' hard cock. He didn't even realize he had his own erection until this moment.

"You want it already?" Louis chuckles, his chin on Harry's shoulder as he listens to the boys soft pants and eyes the lines of cum on the tiled wall. He wonders if it was his own cum if Harry would wipe it off with his finger and swallow it. He never knows how desperate Harry is for his cum until he's doing something crazy like that.

"Please." Harry nods quickly, moaning when the head of Louis' cock gets caught at his rim because of how hard he's pushing back.

"Alright darling, settle down." Louis smiles fondly, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's soft sides. Harry whines but still complies, he melts into Louis' touch and stops trying to push back against him.

"Good boy," Louis praises.

" _Your_ good boy," Harry corrects quietly and Louis' heart stutters. It's obviously just Harry's post orgasm faze talking but it still makes Louis smile shyly.

 _"My good_ boy," Louis repeats, kissing down the side of his neck affectionately. Harry makes a content noise, tilting his head to give Louis more room. Louis reaches a hand down, grabbing at Harry's bum and squeezing as Harry giggles lazily.

"No prep, Lou. Just want your cock," Harry tells him. He seems more dazed than usual, and that just makes Louis want to be as careful as possible, he wouldn't want to do something that might hurt Harry.

"Darling, I don't want it to hurt," Louis says, but Harry just whines with a hint of impatience.

"I fingered myself this morning, I might be loose enough," Harry murmurs, biting his lip. Louis' eyes widen slightly and he has to shake his head of the images of Harry all sweaty and tired after just waking up and the first thing he does is fumble for his lube to get off and open himself up for Louis in the near future.

"Oh god, Haz. You're gonna kill me," Louis chuckles, resting his forehead on the back of Harry's neck. Harry bites back a smile, turning around in Louis' arms.

"Can you please fuck me now?" Harry asks with his big green doe eyes. Louis never noticed the little gold specks in his irises but Louis can barely see them since his pupils are so dilated. Harry has always been gorgeous but something about him is just different, like Louis sees him in a whole new light.

"Of course, Haz." Louis grins, trying to suppress it but his fond is too obvious.

Harry turns back around and Louis just has to press kisses down his long back before finally positioning his cock right at Harry's hole, slowly pushing in. Harry's back arches deliciously and he moans, his hands holding himself up against the wall with his bum sticking out. 

Louis grabs his hips tightly, rolling his hips forward and already knowing exactly where Harry's prostate is so it doesn't take long for him to change up his hip angles and start slowly thrusting into it. Harry moans, ending up more pressed into the wall with Louis' rough thrusts into him. 

Harry presses his cheek to the cold tiles and Louis notices that his lips are parted, he takes this chance to reach forward and slide two of his fingers into Harry's warm mouth. Harry moans, sucking on them eagerly. His plump lips look so red and puffy like he's been biting on them a lot, he swirls his wet tongue around Louis' fingers like he would with his cock and that actually has Louis' thrusts stuttering a little bit.

The hot water pours over them and drowns out the little whimpers and loud moans from Harry, but Louis can still hear the noises clear enough that it pushes him closer to his edge. "Harry," He moans. "Still so tight."

Harry just groans in responses, making little 'uh uh uh' sounds every time Louis thrusts in but it's slightly muffled by the fingers in his mouth. Louis throws his head back as he unexpectedly reaches his climax, letting out a throaty moan and filling Harry's hole with all of his cum. Harry whimpers at the full feeling, loving it so much that he ends up spurting more of his cum onto the wall.

They collapse into each other, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry's waist while Harry rests his head back against his shoulder. They've been in here for almost thirty minutes and haven't even managed to shampoo their hair yet.

"Holy fuck, Lou." Harry pants. "You should start making me cry all the time now," Harry jokes, earning a frown and light pinch on the hip from Louis.

"Not funny," Louis pouts, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. He just wants to forget that he made Harry cry, but at the same time devote his entire life to never stop making him smile. His goal is already going well as Harry laughs tiredly, pressing an affectionate kiss to Louis' cheek.

—

The rustling of the grass underneath all of his and his teammates footsteps are the only noise in the seemingly dead silent stadium. The crowd hasn't started showing up yet and the other team is in the locker room since the game is at their school.

This morning when Louis woke up, Harry was laying on top of him, pretty much blocking any air that he could breathe and he's pretty sure he woke up because his body was panicking. Other than that, it was pretty calm. Harry had woken up after Louis and then pressed lazy kisses across his shoulder and cheeks. They got dressed together and then went downstairs for breakfast. It's a lot less tense when they're around their friends now that they know. Louis can deal with the teasing and jokes as long as he's allowed to finally sit next to Harry without any questions being thrown at him.

They sat next to each other on the bus, Louis couldn't stop laughing because Harry would point out the details on houses that he thought were cool. It went from little lawn decorations to pointing out how he was going to steal someone's cat because it was 'just so cute' in Harry's words.

Now there's just an anxious silence between all of the boys, Coach is the only one talking but even then, she's just giving them instructions on how to warm up before the other team gets here. Louis starts stretching his legs and arms, Niall and Liam are beside him, chatting away but neither of them seem to be fully paying attention to the conversation. Louis sees Harry just sitting alone on the sideline so stands up and goes to sit down next to him.

Harry is wearing the same jacket that Louis accidentally wore a couple months ago, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes flicking across the horizon. "I look better in that jacket than you do," Louis finally speaks up, turning towards Harry with a smirk. Harry's lips turn up with amusement, eyes glowing fondly but he continues to stare out onto the field.

"I know," Harry chuckles. His curls are blowing gently in the wind, exposing his neck and Louis spots a fading hickey right below the curve of his jaw. He licks his lips and has to tear his eyes away so he doesn't accidentally start kissing him in front of everybody or something.

"You nervous?" Louis asks tentatively, reaching down to scratch right above his shin guard. He's never liked how uncomfortable they are but they've saved his calfs from many hits.

Harry nods slowly. "Yeah...you?"

Louis nods too, letting out a stuttered laugh. "Very."

They sit together in silence for a moment, their biceps brushing together occasionally. They all continue to warm up until the other team eventually comes out and people start filing onto the bleachers. Apparently Coach isn't letting Louis start, which is a little disappointing but he knows he'll be in for the entire second half of the game.

When the game starts, it's almost painstakingly slow, right from the beginning. He can tell already that the pace of the game won't be changing anytime soon. Their team does pretty well compared to the other team, but in reality both teams are playing like shit and Louis' team is just the lesser of the two untalented.

Somehow the other team ends up evening out the score between them and that's when Louis starts noticing Harry's frustration too. Louis finds that watching Harry run around in his cute little shorts is way more fascinating than paying attention to the game. Harry keeps pushing back his curls while his eyes focus solely on the ball, his back muscles tense whenever a player from the opposite team tries to block him but a lot of the other boys don't really seem to mess with Harry since he's significantly taller. Little do they know he's a panties wearing, adorable princess that wouldn't hurt a fly.

It's twenty minutes into the game when Coach finally puts him in, he eagerly jogs onto the field and takes his place. He turns to smirk at Harry when he feels the boy's eyes on him, Harry just blushes and smiles sheepishly.

Louis jumps into action as the whistle blows, he keeps his eyes on the ball and moves towards the goal as their team continues to pass to each other as they weave through defenders. Harry only has possession of the ball for two seconds until a player from the opposite team swoops in beside him. Luckily, before the other player can gain possession of the ball, Harry is kicking it right over to Louis and he doesn't even hesitate a second to dribble it towards the goal and kick it right past the goalie.

The crowd erupts into cheers and Louis gets a playful pat on the back from Niall who has apparently been near him the whole time. Louis grins and his eyes flick over to Harry's direction, for some odd reason his heart is itching to have his validation. Harry just rolls his eyes teasingly, mouthing the words _‘show off’_. Louis giggles and they take their places on the field again.

The game goes by much quicker when you aren't just watching from the sidelines. Mikey makes a point for their team but then the other team scores two points in a row which evens them out again. There's only five minutes left of the game and if somebody on Louis' team doesn't make a goal soon, they'll end with a tie. And Louis absolutely hates penalty kicks.

Harry has possession for most of the way down the field, somehow able to weave through all the defenders even though he can barely walk on two legs. That is until a boy from the opposite team nudges Harry unnecessarily rough and steals the ball. Louis scowls, he should probably push away any personal feelings but how is he supposed to ignore the distressed line between Harry's brows as he fails to gain possession of the ball again.

Louis jogs closer to the clump of football players, coming up beside the boy with the ball but he's still not able to swerve in front of him to steal it. Some kid from the other team steps in front of him, trying to block him from moving any closer but Louis just runs around him, unbothered.

Niall somehow steals the ball, but he's almost immediately bombarded by other players so he quickly passes the ball to Louis. Louis almost loses his balance as the ball rolls under his foot but once he stabilizes himself, he quickly starts making his way towards the goal that's an unsettling distance away.

There's an eerie silence amongst the crowd, they're probably tense with how much it's been passed back and forth. Louis swings his foot back even though he's not as close as he'd be comfortable with to the net, but once he launches the ball forward and hears the swoosh of the net, it's like his chest lifts.

Louis turns around with his eyes wide and a small grin on his face. He's kind of surprised at his own actions, he actually just made the winning goal. It's almost immediate that all of his teammates are tackling him to the ground with hugs and cheers, all laughing wildly. Louis chuckles, ignoring the pain from all of his friends' weight on top of him.

He didn't even notice Harry until the boy is saving him from being suffocated, he pulls Louis away from the madness but then wraps him up in his arms tightly.

"Good job, Lou!" Harry smiles, lifting Louis up off his feet and pulling a small giggle out of the boy.

"You too, Hazza." Louis grins, his nose pressing into Harry's strawberry scented curls. Louis couldn't be happier than this very moment, his favorite boy in his arms and the final win they need to get that trophy that they'll be able to put in the glass case at school.

They eventually let go after their teammates start making teasing kissing noises. Louis just rolls his eyes and smacks Niall in the back of the head, having being the one to provoke all the others to do it too.

They all shake hands with the other team, who seems anything but happy which is expected. Coach congratulates them as they walk back to the sidelines and just like that the game is over and they're all filing back into the bus. 

Nick tries to sit next to Louis but Louis is quick to tell him the seat is saved, even though he's not completely sure if Harry is going to sit next to him again. His hopeful heart makes a leap when he sees the familiar curls bouncing as he steps onto the vehicle, Harry smirks and plops down in the seat next to Louis.

Harry leans in for a kiss but Louis shakes his head and pushes Harry away with his hand on his cheek, laughing softly. "You're all sweaty." Louis scrunches up his nose. Harry just chuckles as if Louis is being ridiculous and kisses him on the cheek instead, poking his side.

"I'm proud of you," Harry murmurs, kissing the top of his head next. Louis feels his face heat up, but he still lifts his chin to smile up at Harry.

"I'm proud of you too, you didn't even fall on your arse _once_ ," Louis teases. Harry snorts with amusement, trying to seem mad by nudging Louis away but he immediately stops when Louis goes to curl into his side. Harry is such a sucker for cuddles, it's amusing.

Somehow Louis ends up falling asleep like that, which just makes Harry have to push Niall away every time the blond boy tries to take a picture of him. As if Louis actually looks bad while he's asleep. _please._

They eventually get back to the hotel, they're gonna stay one more night since it's a long drive and it'd take too long for everybody to gather their things. Harry gently pets Louis' hair to wake him up, helping him stand up and grab his bag for him before they both walk off the vehicle with everyone else.

Coach seems very pleased that they won and she tells everyone how great they did before everybody heads up to their rooms. They're all a little rowdy, but Louis and Harry are just ready to take a nap together or maybe do _other things._

Louis slides the room key out of his bag, swiping it over the door handle before pulling Harry into the room and closing the door behind him. Harry's hands are all over him immediately, taking all of Louis' clothes off with gentle hands and pressing kisses all down his body.

"Haz." Louis smiles fondly, sliding a hand through Harry's curls and gentle scratching at his scalp. Harry preens and presses their lips together, kissing Louis passionately. Louis' heart flips and the familiarity of Harry's lips on his own immediately settles his crazy heart.

Louis slips his hands over Harry's bum, groaning against his lips when he feels the lace of his panties through the fabric of his uniform shorts. Harry giggles and tilts his head as Louis begins kissing his neck, sucking small love bites and soothing them with his tongue.

They do a myriad of things after that, tearing each other's clothes off and kissing wherever they can. Harry keeps the underwear on as they fuck and just pushes them to the side, Louis almost came right then. Apparently Harry had bought cherry flavored condoms because he thought they were cute and Louis didn't hold back from teasing him relentlessly.

Eventually they're lying on their sides, tangled limbs and heavy breaths. Harry nuzzles his nose further into Louis' neck, humming with contentment. Louis' hand rubs up and down his back soothingly, hoping Harry doesn't have trouble falling asleep because he wants to take a couple hour long nap.

"Lou?" Harry whispers, pulling his head from under Louis' chin and peering up at him. His eyes are anxious and his fingers are twitching nervously where they lay on Louis' pudgy hips.

"Yes, darling?" Louis smiles softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Harry giggles at the pet name, biting his lip.

"I have something to admit to you." Harry smirks, his eyes twinkling. Louis can't help but smile fondly, even though he doesn't know what the hell Harry is talking about. "I sort of admire you, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Louis furrows his eyebrows with confusion, still petting Louis' curls.

"Well — you're just immediately loved by everyone you talk to, you know?" Louis almost interrupts but Harry continues. "So in the beginning of freshman year, it was a little frustrating when you didn't notice me. I'm not saying I never disliked you, because I definitely did for a couple years in between now and then...but, I guess all this time I said and did all of that mean stuff to you, because...I just wanted you to notice me."

Louis processes Harry's words, a smug smirk growing on his face. "So you've been pining over me for four years? How sweet — "

"I have _not_ been pining you dickhead." Harry giggles against Louis' neck and Louis can't help the warmth that spreads through his chest. How did he ever get so lucky?

"Sure you haven't. I bet you have pictures of me all over your closet door, you probably stare at at night wondering how someone could ever be so beautiful," Louis teases relentlessly and Harry groans, still cuddling into Louis' side so he can't be that annoyed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, it went straight to your head." Harry shakes his head slowly, feigning disappointment.

"I'm just playing, babe. It's cute that you wanted my attention when we were younger and I have to apologize for not noticing you, although, you used to wear those awful purple shoes," Louis giggles as Harry gasps dramatically.

"Those were a fashion statement! Thank you very much," Harry grumbles, playfully nipping at Louis' collarbones and they both burst into tiny laughs. Louis pulls Harry closer, catching his breath.

"I wonder if you had never started being mean to me that we would've been where we are right now only four years ago," Louis wonders out loud, still caressing Harry's hair. "Obviously not in a hotel but maybe in bed, naked." Louis wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"I was still in the closet during freshman year, but I probably would've started following you around everywhere like I used to do when I had a crush," Harry chuckles, his dimples caving in.

They lay there for a while more, chatting quietly and sometimes pausing to kiss. Harry is so addictive, he doesn't know how he could've possibly hated someone so amazing for so long. 

—

Louis is just cuddling with Harry on his couch in the living room of Harry's house when his phone starts ringing, at first he ignores it because he doesn't want the movie their watching to be interrupted and he usually doesn't answer random numbers, but then they call a second time to he kisses Harry's cheek and stands up to answer it.

"Hello?" Louis greets softly as he steps into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

_"Hi, is this Louis Tomlinson?"_

"Yes, this is he." Louis furrows his eyebrows together, this person sounds very professional and he's not sure why they're calling him.

_"Well, I'd like to inform you that the board for London University has decided to give you a full scholarship ride at our school if you play on our football team."_

Louis' mouth falls open in shock, his mind reeling at three thousand thoughts a second. "Oh my god, really? That's amazing." Louis smiles, biting his lip and sparing a glance into the living room. Harry is still laying on the couch, blankets covering his body, looking as sleepy as ever.

_"You can start in September as long as you graduate. We'll mail you all the information and we can't wait to have you here with us, Mr. Tomlinson."_

"Thank you so much! Have a good day." Louis grins, waiting for the woman to hang up before sliding his phone back into his pocket and basically jumping up and down with joy. He quickly walks back into the living room, ready to tell Harry the good news but then he freezes. 

If he got in, that means Harry didn't. Oh no. Fuck, this is horrible. Louis suddenly feels a ball of guilt form in his chest. Harry deserves this chance just as much as him and it doesn't make sense why they wouldn't give him a spot on the team too. 

"Hey Lou, everything okay?" Harry asks softly, his eyes droopy from almost falling asleep but he still manages to pull Louis back down on the couch, pushing back into his body as the little spoon.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Louis murmurs, kissing behind Harry's ear softly before resting his chin back on his shoulder. He has to deny the scholarship, there's no way he can accept it, knowing he could've had the chance to let Harry have it instead.

—

Louis walks into the locker rooms with Niall beside him, they just approach their lockers in silence and start to get changed into their uniforms. This is their last practice of the season, just a ceremonial type of thing to say goodbye, especially since half of the team are seniors so this will be their last time playing at school. It’s sad and Louis is already feeling a bit nostalgic about it even though technically he hasn’t even left yet. 

Louis is sliding his long socks over his shin guards when Harry pushes through the door. They share a private smile before turning back to their own thing. Niall fills up everybody’s water bottles for them while Nick takes out all the equipment. It’s a mutual feeling amongst them all that today is a sad day, even the juniors are a little bit glum.

“Hey, Lou.”

Louis looks up as Mikey approaches him, closing his locker and giving him a small smile in greeting. “Hey, Mikey.”

“Coach needs you and Harry in her office,” Mikey explains, nodding towards the long hallway that leads to her office. Louis furrows his eyebrows with confusion but eventually shrugs.

“Okay, thanks.” Louis nods, turning to where Harry was getting dressed and seeing he’s already gone. He must’ve been told first.

Louis starts walking down the long hallway, seeing the little crevice of light from the cracked door, meaning Harry and Coach are probably already in there. Louis pokes his head through, stepping inside once he sees that his assumptions were correct.

Harry looks just as confused as Louis feels. He hopes they’re not in trouble, although, they didn’t even do anything.

“I’m glad you two could make it here so soon. You both seem to not know why you’re here, so I’ll just get to the point,” Coach explains, smiling happily. “I wanted to congratulate you both for making it onto London University’s team, this is a great achievement and I’m a hundred percent sure that you both deserve it.”

Louis stills, having already sat down in the seat next to Harry’s. Wait — Harry got in too? Why didn’t he tell him? Louis didn’t even think both of them could be accepted.

“Everything okay?” Coach asks tentatively the longer both of them stay silent. 

“Oh — yes, Coach. We’re both honored to be on the team, we can’t wait to start in the fall,” Harry speaks up first, grinning widely. Louis spares a glance over to him but Harry doesn’t look back, instead standing up to shake Coach’s hand so Louis just does the same.

“I’ll see you guys in a couple minutes, make sure everyone is out on the field by three, please,” She instructs, waving to them both before they walk out of her office. Louis closes the door softly behind him and it’s not even a split second later before they’re both hounding each other with questions. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“When did you get your call?”

“I thought you would be upset!”

“I thought _you_ would be upset!”

Louis takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to contain his excitement. Harry speaks up first, shy but there’s a telling grin on his face.

“I was going to deny the offer, just so you know. I wouldn’t want to be on the team without you,” Harry murmurs, stepping forward into Louis’ space. Louis can’t help but laugh, how ironic.

“I made a plan to call them after today’s practice to do the same thing. We’re such idiots.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

“Lou, I just — I want you to know that I really like you, like _a lot._ ” Louis smiles, making Harry smile too before he continues. “I want to be with you, you know? No more sneaking around and only seeing each other when we’re horny.”

“Are you saying you would like for me to take you out on an _actual_ date?” Louis smirks, raising his eyebrows. Harry nods softly, biting his lip. Louis doesn’t know when he turned into such a sap, but he suddenly wants to take Harry to a fancy restaurant and hold his hand, maybe buy him flowers on their walk home. “Then _I guess_ that’s what we’ll do,” Louis sighs dramatically.

Harry just giggles and leans in quickly, pressing their lips together for a slow kiss. Somehow Louis can believe that they managed to score a spot on the team of their dreams together. Louis feels invincible when he's with Harry, it's impossible not to with how sweet he is and how happy he makes Louis feel.

They kiss for an embarrassingly long time after that, getting lost in their celebratory make out session, until they realize their entire team is probably waiting for them and kissing once more before jogging away with giggles escaping their chests.

—

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!! Please leave a comment about what you think, I’d love to know :))


End file.
